


Games of Make Believe

by SavageWords



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageWords/pseuds/SavageWords
Summary: This story takes place in the fall of 2007 and into the year 2008. When Andrew Lloyd Webber contacts Gerry asking for a favor, Gerry knows he can’t turn away an old friend. The request: Come take the part of the Phantom on the London stage for a special Christmas time run. The excitement of re-creating his role of Erik on the stage has Gerry saying yes in a heartbeat. However, the little secret that Andrew is hiding from him catches him most by surprise. His Christine is none other than the person who helped him make the movie such a success. Walking into the room and finding Emmy there, Gerry is speechless. No longer, the young girl that he remembered, Emmy has grown into a full woman. Working together brings them closer than ever before. But there are people who say that is too close.
Relationships: Gerard Butler/Emmy Rossum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Gerry took another drag from his cigarette before extinguishing it into the ashtray as he entered the restaurant. He knew he was late, yet again. Andrew should be used to me by now, he chuckled to himself. He ran his hand through his dark tousled hair in an effort to tame it, but with no such luck. He looked down at his appearance and groaned. His jeans were faded and hung low on his hips, despite the black leather belt. The pea green thermal shirt he wore was wrinkled but the black leather jacket he wore hid most of it. Several days’ growth of a beard covered his jaw. Checking himself out in a mirror as he entered the lobby, Gerry groaned. He was just grateful that Andrew liked his rebel ways. 

“May I help you Sir?” the hostess asked, breaking Gerry out of his thoughts. 

“I’m meeting a friend of mine for lunch.” Gerry told her. 

“The name Sir?” the hostess asked as she began to look up and down her list. 

“Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber.” Gerry was already dying for another cigarette. Why was he so nervous? When Andrew had called him and asked to meet him here, he knew something was up. Then Andrew mentioned something about another collaboration and his curiosity was peaked. 

“Yes Sir right this way.” the hostess smiled at him as she began to lead the way. 

As Gerry started to follow her, his eyes wandered over her body as a smirk came across his face. “Not bad.” he murmured to himself. 

“I see that you’ve made it.” Andrew had a smug look on his face. He sat at one of the tables in the back corner. Seeing Gerry walk towards him, he grinned. This was going to be perfect. With the popularity of the movie, it would only bring new fans to the show. Now if he could convince Gerry to do it. He already had the Christine, he was sure of it. However, the Phantom would be the key in all of this.

“Well you know me.” Gerry smirked as he walked over to the table. He smiled at the hostess and winked. “Thanks love.” 

“That’s the problem. I do.” Andrew watched as the hostess, now blushing, hurried off. “Still have it I see?”

Gerry chuckled as he sat across from Andrew. “I never lost it.” 

“This is exactly why I asked you to join me today.” Andrew took a sip of his water. 

“Yea I wondered about that. You said something on the phone about another project.” Gerry sat up and put his elbows on the table as he looked over at his friend. “What is going on in that crazy brain of yours now?”

Andrew chuckled. “Not so much as something new, but something familiar.” 

Letting out a sigh, Gerry fell back in his chair. “Ok now you’ve completely lost me. Are all you composers like this?” He grinned. 

“You should ask yourself that question. Since hopefully you’ll be playing one again, well sort of.” Andrew’s lips tugged as laughter nearly spilled out.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Gerry stared at him as if he lost his mind. “What are you planning?”

“The reason I asked you here is to ask you a very special favor.” the composer started. 

Just then, the waiter came up and tapped his pad with his pen. “Are you two gentlemen ready to order?” 

Andrew grabbed his menu and quickly looked through it. “I’ll have the salmon with a side salad. Dressing on the side.” 

The waiter quickly wrote it down as he looked over at Gerry. “And for you Sir?”

Gerry’s mind wasn’t on food, but on the strange statements that Andrew was spouting out. Grabbing the menu he sighed as he looked through it. “I’ll have the chicken parmesan.” 

The waiter nodded as he wrote it down. “What can I get you gentlemen to drink?” 

“I’ll stick with the water.” Gerry held up his glass. 

“I’ll have a glass of the recommended wine.” Andrew told him. 

“Very good, I’ll bring those out as soon as they are ready.” the waiter began to walk back towards the kitchen to place the order. 

“Ok now back to what you were talking about.” Gerry nearly slammed his glass back on the table. “Just what are you thinking up here?”

“I need a special favor Gerard.” Andrew folded his hands neatly on the table in front of him. He was one of the few that got away with calling him by his full name and he relished it. “What I’m asking isn’t a lot, just a couple of months.” 

“You want me in another one of your movies?” Gerry took a sip of his water. “Which one are you turning into a film now? I’ll tell ya right now, I’m not dressing up as a cat.” He smirked.

Andrew burst out laughing and clutched the table for support. “Oh good heavens, no. As much as I’m sure your female fans would have a ball with that, that’s not what I had in mind.” 

“Then what are we talking about here? I’m becoming lost.” Gerry asked. “Stop being so damn secretive and tell me.” He chuckled.

“Have you ever thought of performing in the theater?” Andrew asked carefully.

That question took him totally by surprise. “The theater? You want me to be in one of your shows?” Gerry’s brows crinkled. “On stage?”

“Well that is generally where the shows take place.” Andrew replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Which show?” Gerry asked. When Andrew remained silent Gerry frowned. “Which show Andrew?” 

“The Phantom of the Opera.” 

“What?” Gerry’s eyes widened as he fell back in his chair. “Are you serious? The Phantom of the Opera?” 

Andrew nodded. “I’m planning a special Christmas time run of the show. From early November to mid January the show will run. I wanted this run to be really special so that is why I’m asking you. I want you to reprise your role as the Phantom.” 

Gerry sat dumbstruck. This wasn’t what he was expecting at all. But it wasn’t an unpleasant shock. His mind began whirling and a small smile began to spread across his lips. It would be a challenge to do this, especially live on stage. He was always up to a challenge. The more he thought about it, the more comfortable he was with the idea. 

Andrew watched as a mixture of emotions appeared on Gerry’s face. Seeing the shock, he was half-afraid that Gerry wouldn’t do it. But when he saw the smile he knew he had him. “Well what do you say? Will you do me the honor of becoming the Phantom?”

“Who do you have in mind for Christine?” Gerry asked, his green eyes twinkling with excitement. 

Andrew chuckled as he pointed to Gerry. “I knew you’d do it. I’m glad you brought up Christine because I have just the perfect girl in mind.”

“Oh do ya now?” Gerry chuckled. 

“That is another area I need your help in. I’m auditioning a woman tonight in fact. She’s flying in and I planned to meet her for dinner. I would like for you to join us.” Andrew tested the waters.

“I don’t even get a name?” Gerry raised his eyebrows. 

“Why ruin the surprise?” Andrew chuckled.

By the response he got, Gerry figured it was someone famous. But who? His mind reeled at the thought of famous women who could take the role. He was now beyond curious. “Is she good?” 

“Oh trust me; it was if she were born for the part.” Andrew replied mysteriously. “Does this mean you’ll do it?”

Gerry stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded. “Yeah. I must admit I’m looking forward to the challenge. Are you sure you want me for the part? It’s been years since I’ve done anything on the stage. Not to mention singing.”

“You are perfect for what I’m planning. Thank you Gerard.” Andrew smiled. “I consider this as a personal favor and I am grateful.”

Gerry smiled. “I’m honored you asked me. I’m just an actor who you gave a break to.” 

“So will you meet us tonight?” Andrew asked as the waiter came forward with their lunch. He grabbed his fork as the waiter put his entrée down in front of him.

“Sure, what time?” Gerry asked as his own lunch was put down in front of him. 

“Tonight at 7pm. I want you there early so you can see her walk in.” Andrew smirked as he went to take a bit of his lunch. 

Gerry dropped his fork on the plate and sighed. “What is so bloody important about his woman?”

“You’ll see.”

* * * * * *

“I can’t believe you are really doing this!” Tonya’s excited laugh came through Gerry’s cell phone loud and clear. “If you’re not careful you might actually turn into a real actor.”

“Oh hell we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Gerry rolled his eyes as he walked into the same restaurant that he and Andrew had lunch earlier. “What would people say? My reputation would be in shreds.” he replied with light sarcasm. 

“Seriously this is a great opportunity. Andrew wouldn’t have asked you if he didn’t think you did a wonderful job in the movie. Besides, it’s only for a couple of months.” Tonya told him. “Do you know how many people will come see this with you in the lead?” 

“Andrew assured me that it would be too many to count.” Gerry grinned. “Listen I’m at the place now. I will call you later and give you all the juicy details of my new co-star, ok?”

“You better mister. I want to know what kind of woman that Andrew would dare pair you up with.” Tonya laughed. “This woman might even do you some good. Maybe make you grow up?” 

“Bloody hell she’s just acting with me, not marrying me!” Gerry said exasperated. 

“Hmm shame.” Tonya laughed. 

“Don’t you start either. I already have my mother on my tail about settling down. I don’t need my assistant as well.” Gerry sighed. 

“Go Andrew is waiting for you. Remember, juicy details.” Tonya reminded him as she hung up. 

Gerry shook his head as he closed his cell phone and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. Tonya had been trying to set him up with what she called respectable women. What she really meant was, women that were looking for a husband and babies. He sighed as he nodded to the same hostess that was there for lunchtime. She signaled him to go on back to where Andrew was sitting. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want a family. He did, just not right now. 

Andrew was sitting in his usual table with a big smile on his face. “For once you are on time.” 

Gerry chuckled as he sat down. “Mark it on your calendar because I doubt it will happen again.” 

“She just called and said she will be here in a few minutes.” Andrew seemed overly excited. Almost as if, he was a kid in a candy story. 

“So still not gonna tell me who she is, are you?” The corner of Gerry’s mouth raised in a crooked smile. 

“As I said, it would ruin the surprise.” Andrew repeated. “You need to learn to be patient. Maybe that is your problem, Gerard. You rush into things too quickly. Patience my boy, patience.” 

“Sure thing mother.” Gerry teased as he grinned. 

Something caught Andrew’s eyes and a huge smile broke out on his face. “I do believe your Christine has graced us with her presence.” 

“Who is it?” Gerry whipped around and felt his jaw drop. His green eyes stared across the room at the woman who began to walk towards the table. “HER!” He couldn’t help but whisper loudly. “Andrew are you serious?” He quickly looked back over at his friend.

“I thought we needed some oh what’s the word, chemistry, between The Phantom and Christine.” Andrew chuckled. 

Gerry turned back to look at the woman. Emmy Rossum gave them a little wave and a smile as she walked over. It had been a long time since he had seen her. She had been younger then, almost like a sister to him. She had grown up, that was the first thing Gerry noticed about her. This was no young girl in front of him now. There was a full blooded woman walking towards him. 

Tonight she was wearing a dress of pale pink, which gave her skin a look of a porcelain doll. The material hugged her body, revealing her womanly curves. As much as he tried not to, Gerry couldn’t take his eyes off her long legs. The heels were a nice touch. When Andrew cleared his throat, Gerry’s eyes snapped up to look at her face. Her dark auburn hair was loose, in soft waves around her face. Wearing little makeup, Emmy’s dark eyes sparkled as she smiled at them. “Good evening.” 

Andrew stood up and motioned for her to come over to him. “Emmy I’m so glad you could make it. You look fabulous.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Emmy laughed softly as she gave Andrew a small hug. “I almost didn’t. I was finishing up a meeting with my agent and nearly missed the plane.” 

“You have a thing with almost missing my auditions, Miss Rossum.” Andrew joked. 

As Emmy and Andrew talked, Gerry couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was twenty-one now, or just had turned it a week ago. It had been over two years since he had last seen her at a Hollywood party. _Two years can do a lot to a person,_ he thought to himself. 

“And this silent creature over here is going to be our Phantom.” Andrew pointed to Gerry.

Emmy’s dark eyes moved from Andrew over to Gerry. Her smile lit up as she looked at him. Going with the casual look, Gerry wore a black turtleneck that stretched over the broad expanse of his chest. A pair of faded black jeans hung from his hips, molded to his thighs. A black leather jacket completed the bad boy look. “Gerry, are you really going to be the Phantom?” her voice held a note of awe as she looked into his green eyes. When Andrew called and told her he had her perfect Phantom, never in her wildest dreams did she think he would get Gerry. 

“It appears so, love.” Gerry smiled at her. “Andrew is very persuasive.” 

“Yes, I have found that out.” she smiled back.

“What, I don’t get a hug?” Gerry’s lower lip stuck out in a boyish pout as he held out his arms. 

Emmy laughed softly as she stepped forward and was immediately enveloped in Gerry’s strong arms. “It’s good to see you. It’s been such a long time.” she whispered to him. She took a deep breath, the scent of his cologne filling her senses. As she pulled back, the scruff on his jaw teased the soft skin of her cheek. 

“That it has, Emmy. It’s good to see you, love. Here have a seat.” Gerry held out her chair for her. 

Sitting down, she looked up at him. “Such a gentleman.” 

Winking, Gerry sat next to her. “It’s part of my charm.” 

“So do you think you two can do this?” Andrew got right down to business.

“Oh ya.” Emmy replied with excitement in her voice. “I think this will be something special. I mean working with Gerry will be so cool.” 

Gerry chuckled. “Well I haven’t sung anything since I filmed it, so I hope I’m not too rusty.” 

“Don’t worry about that. Rehearsals start the first of October.” Andrew waved his hand as if dismissing the thought of Gerry being anything less than perfect.

“A month of rehearsals?” Gerry raised his eyebrows. “Do we need that much?”

“With you not singing for almost three years, yes we do.” Andrew stated. “In fact I’m wondering if we don’t need more.” 

Emmy put her hand in front of her mouth as soft laughter floated over the air. 

Gerry turned to look at her with a mock look of anger on his face. “Oh think that’s funny do ya, love?” He lost the look when he grinned at her. 

“I’m just remembering the fun we had on the set. Now we can have it all again.” Emmy smiled at him. “Besides, Christmas time in London.” She sighed dreamily. “As much as I love Christmas time in New York, I actually missed it here in London.” 

“Well we won’t disappoint her will we Gerard?” Andrew smiled. “Especially when there is a special show on Christmas Eve.” 

“No, can’t disappoint a lady.” Gerry winked at her, which caused more soft laughter from Emmy. 

“So then you both will do it?” Andrew looked hopeful. 

“I don’t know about him, but I’m in.” Emmy grinned. “I am looking forward to this.” 

“Think you’re gonna outdo me, love?” Gerry teased. “I’m in Andrew.” 

Andrew clapped his hands in relief. “Oh thank goodness. This is going to be a hit.”

Gerry looked over at Emmy and smiled. “I think so.”

Emmy reached over, took Gerry’s hand, and gave it a playful squeeze. “I know so.”

“Good now that we have business out of the way, let’s eat.” Andrew grabbed his menu.

* * * * * *

“Have you been busy since I last saw you?” Gerry asked Emmy as they walked along the street. Gerry had offered to drive Emmy to her hotel after dinner. Parking near her hotel, they decided to take a short walk to talk before going up. “It’s been what like two years now hasn’t it?” 

“Yes, almost three.” Emmy nodded as she pulled Gerry’s black leather jacket closed to keep in the warmth. When they got out of the car, Gerry had offered his jacket when she remembered she had left hers back at the hotel. “I’ve been attending Columbia University. Plus staring in a few movies. But when Andrew approached me about playing Christine again, I couldn’t turn him down. So I am taking a little break.” She looked up at him. “You’ve been busy. I mean you have to keep all those female fans happy.” she teased as she pushed at his arm playfully. 

Gerry grinned as he walked beside her. “Well what can I say? They have great taste.” he laughed even harder when Emmy rolled her eyes. 

“You are so full of yourself.” Emmy groaned. 

“So are you going to be staying here the entire time you are here or what?” Gerry asked as he reached and pulled the hotel doors open for her. 

“Actually I was planning on renting an apartment for the time I’m here. With rehearsals starting in a week, I don’t have much time.” She brushed past him to enter the hotel lobby. 

“If you want, I’d be glad to help you find a place.” Gerry smiled down at her as they walked to the elevators. 

Emmy turned and looked at him in surprise. “You would? Oh that’d be great. Thanks Gerry.” She pushed the button for her floor. 

“Oh it’s no trouble at all. Besides being alone in a strange city can be tough. Maybe that’s why my place in New York stays empty.” Gerry shrugged his shoulders. 

“You have a place in New York?” Emmy’s eyes widened. “You should have called me. I would have stopped by to say hi.” 

“Well that’s the problem. I have never actually slept there.” Gerry chuckled. “The guy who manages it must hate me. He’s probably thinking, why did this guy ever buy this place?” 

Emmy laughed. “Well if you ever come to New York come see me. I’ll show you around my town.” 

A smirk crossed over his lips. “Maybe I’ll do that.” 

Just then, the elevator doors opened. Gerry nodded towards the open elevator. “I should let you get some sleep.” 

“Aren’t you going to come up? I mean I could order some coffee from room service or something.” Emmy had a look of disappointment on her face.

“Maybe some other time. I promise.” he said gently. 

Emmy nodded. Then she began to slip off his jacket. “Thank you. I had fun tonight.” She handed his jacket back to him. 

Gerry slipped it on, and grinned. “So did I. I was envisioning all kinds of bad thoughts when Andrew wouldn’t tell me who my Christine was. I mean I knew she had to be famous, but I was starting to worry.” 

“Are you disappointed?” Emmy began to chew on her lower lip nervously. 

“Never. In fact I’m excited. This is going to be fun.” Gerry couldn’t stop himself as he reached up and caressed her cheek. “Now go get some sleep. I’ll see you later.” 

As she got into the elevator, Emmy nodded. “I fly back the day after tomorrow to collect my things. But I will be back in time for rehearsals.” 

“Maybe we could hang out or something tomorrow?” Gerry blurted out. 

The elevator doors began to shut as Emmy smiled. “I’d like that. Call me in the morning. My room number is 284. Goodnight Gerry.” She waved as the doors closed shut. 

Staring at himself in the reflection in the mirrored elevator doors, Gerry wondered what the hell he was doing. Did Andrew plan this on purpose or was it just the luck of the fates? Turning towards the hotel’s front doors, he sighed. _God she’s grown up…_  



	2. Chapter 2

Emmy rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked out of the bathroom. Jet lag was seriously catching up to her and it didn’t help she had to fly back to New York tomorrow. _Ah but just think. You’ll be back in less than two weeks to stay for awhile,_ she told herself. Running her fingers through her long dark auburn hair, she blinked several times in order to wake up. As she walked into the living room part of her hotel suite, her mind began to drift back to yesterday. 

Seeing Gerry had been a total surprise. When Andrew asked her to reprise her role as Christine, she accepted readily on the phone. Hearing Andrew chuckle as he told her to wait on her decision until she came to London, she had been a bit skeptical. Now knowing that she was going to work with Gerry again, a smile came to her face. God he looked good, she giggled to herself as she sat on the couch. If there was one thing that could be said of Gerry, it was he was a very handsome man. During the filming of the movie, Emmy had become great friends with him. He helped her a lot during their scenes together. For the first time she was going into a role where she didn’t worry about how her performance turned out. 

Just then, there was a knock on her hotel room door. “Must be the room service.” She rattled off to herself as she got up off the couch. “I really need a cup of coffee to beat this jet lag.” Looking down she winced. She was still in her pajamas but then it was only room service. Walking to the door, she opened it and turned her body pointing in the direction of the couch. “You can put the cart over there. I really need that coffee.” She yawned. 

“Sorry love don’t have any coffee this morning. But I can go get some if ya like?” A thick Scottish burr filled her ears. 

Emmy’s head whipped around and a smile burst onto her face. “Gerry? What are you doing here?” Her eyes widened as her eyes took in the sight before them. Today he was dressed much more casually, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white button down shirt. Her eyes were focused on the small amount of bare chest that was peeking out from the shirt. He wore the same black leather jacket from last night. When he took her hand, her eyes snapped up to his as she tried to fight the blush. _Stop it Emmy. So what if he looks damn good_ , she scolded herself. 

Gerry smiled as he leaned against the doorframe as his thumb brushed over her palm gently. “I tried calling your room but the phone kept ringing and ringing. So I came up to make sure you’re alright.” 

“Oh I must have been in the bathroom.” Emmy motioned with her free hand. “Come on in. When the coffee comes you can join me.” She moved out of the way so he could come in, pulling her hand away from his. Instantly there was a sense of loss she couldn’t place. 

As Gerry closed the door behind him, his eyes moved over to Emmy. _God, she has grown up._ That thought kept playing in his head repeatedly. _She must have just gotten out of bed,_ he thought to himself. Wearing a pair of dark purple satin pajama pants, they hung low on her curvy hips. The cammi she wore was of a lighter purple satin and gave him a hint of her belly. Her hair was tousled all around her shoulders. 

“Gerry?” Emmy called his name softly. “Earth to Gerry!” 

“Huh?” His head snapped up as he caught Emmy giggling. “Ya?”

“I asked if you wanted to stay for coffee this morning.” Emmy sat on the couch and motioned for him to take a seat. 

“Oh, yea well I’m just waking up myself.” He lied as a blush threatened to stain his cheeks. Walking into the living area, Gerry took a seat on the loveseat across from her. “Actually I came here because I thought maybe you’d like to hang out today.” 

Emmy’s dark eyes lit up as she leaned forward. “I’d love to. I didn’t want to spend my only day in London in this hotel room.” 

“Perish the thought, love. I actually have our day planned out.” Gerry’s trademark sexy grin appeared on his face. 

“You do?” she appeared surprised. “Just what do you have up your sleeve Mr. Butler?” 

“Well Miss Rossum, to start out I thought maybe we could go shopping down at Portobello Market. After that stop for some lunch and…” He smirked as he reached into his jacket pocket. “I had Andrew pull some strings to get these.” He pulled out two tickets.

Emmy cocked her head. “What are those?” She went to reach for them but Gerry pulled them back at the last second, eliciting a growl from her.

“I thought I’d bring you a taste of home. They are tickets for the musical Chicago. I thought that would be a perfect end to a perfect day.” he winked at her. 

“You got tickets to Chicago?” she asked excitedly as she jumped up off the couch. “Tell me you are kidding?” 

Gerry chuckled as he watched as she bound over to sit next to him. “Would I lie to you?” He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small squeeze. 

“I’ve been dying to see that back in the States but I’ve been so busy with classes.” She tried to look at the tickets in his hands. “Come on let me see.” She laughed as she tried to snatch them out of his hands. When he moved his hands again she pushed at his shoulders, knocking him back on the couch. “You’re not playing fair.” she growled again playfully.

“Have you ever known me to play fair?” He laughed as he tried to fend off her delicate fists. “Hey, shouldn’t you be getting dressed? I mean I have no problem with you going out in that.” He motioned to her pajamas. 

Laughing, Emmy got up off the couch. “Ok, I’m going. It will only take me a few minutes.” 

“Sure, uh huh. Women always say that.” Gerry said. He started laughing as he dunked when a pillow came flying at his head. “See you’re trying to kill me again.” 

“You can tell you’re single.” Emmy scoffed as she headed back towards the bedroom.

“What do you mean by that?” Gerry exclaimed as he laughed. 

“Because a guy with a girlfriend would never tell her she takes too long getting dressed. They know better.” Emmy stuck out her tongue as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Gerry fell back against the couch again, wiping his eyes from laughing too hard. It was so good to see Emmy again. It was just like old times. He was finding that he had actually missed her a bit. She always found a way to get him smiling. It was going to prove interesting to work with her again. He suddenly found himself a bit sad that she would be leaving tomorrow. _She’ll be back,_ he told himself. It’s only temporary. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” 

Gerry’s head lifted to find Emmy standing in the doorway to the bedroom. “Wow that was quick.” he said in awe.

Emmy grinned. “I told you it wouldn’t take that long.” She looked down at her clothes. “Is this ok for the day?” She wore a pair of jeans clung to her hips and an off the shoulder sweater that was a rich blue color. With the neckline of the sweater, Gerry was given a glimpse of the creamy skin of her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with tendrils framing her face. 

Gerry stood up and nodded quickly. “Oh ya. You look great.” He swallowed hard as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “So are you ready?”

“I called to cancel that room service. Besides, you didn’t answer my question.” Emmy walked over to the cabinet and grabbed her purse.

“Which question?” he asked her confused. 

She smiled as she walked up to him. Looking up into his eyes, she whispered. “Penny for your thoughts. You looked almost sad when I walked back in. What were you thinking?” 

He gave her a gentle smile. “I’m just glad that we are getting a chance to work together again.” 

“And that makes you sad?” she asked confused. 

He shook his head. “No, not at all. It’s just that you’re going back home tomorrow.” He shrugged.

The soft sound of her laughter filled his ears. “I’m coming right back. The whole reason I didn’t bring everything with me now is after talking to Andrew on the phone I wasn’t sure who I’d be working with. He made it sound almost like I shouldn’t take the job by saying, wait until you get here before telling me yes.” 

“I know the feeling.” he chuckled as he took her hand. “Well we have a big day ahead of us. Shall we go, love?” 

Intertwining their fingers, Emmy nodded as she smiled. “I’m ready when you are.” 

* * * * * *

  
“What do you think of this?” Emmy held up a colorful silk scarf. “Isn’t this beautiful?” She wrapped it around her neck as she turned to look at Gerry. After getting a quick bite to eat, they had headed over to the Portobello Market. It was busy with today being Saturday. It was crowded but Emmy loved it. The place had atmosphere. 

“It’s a little…” Gerry tilted his head as if trying to find the right word. 

“What?” Emmy prodded him. “It’s what?”

“Ugly.” He couldn’t find a better word. 

Emmy burst out laughing as she playfully swatted him. “It’s not ugly at all. It just has some very bright colors.” 

“Ugly colors.” Gerry smirked. 

“Ugh!” Emmy threw up her hands in exasperation. She put the scarf back as she began to sort through the racks. “I want to find a pretty one to use as a belt.” 

“A belt?” he cocked his head. “Why don’t you just buy a bloody belt?” 

Emmy giggled as she grabbed a scarf printed with different shades of blues. “Because it looks fashionable with a scarf. Ah ha this one is perfect.” She pulled out the scarf and examined it. She looked at the woman proprietor. “I’ll take this one.” 

“Alright that will be twenty five pounds.” The woman smiled at Emmy. 

Emmy began to dig in her purse when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Gerry giving the woman the money. “Gerry, you don’t have to do that.” she protested. 

Smiling at the woman, Gerry took the scarf from her. He turned back to Emmy with an even bigger smile. “I wanted to.” He held up the scarf. “Now how do you put this on?” 

“Just thread it through the loops in my jeans.” Emmy smiled as she lifted her arms up to give him better access. “Slide it through like you would a belt.” When he stepped closer to her, she rested her hands on his upper arms. She sucked in her breath as she felt the muscle under her fingertips, even through the leather. 

Gerry began to slide the scarf through her belt loops until he came to the ones in the back. Sure, he could have told her to turn around, but he was never one to do things the easy way. Instead, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her close to his chest his hands met behind her back as he began to slowly thread the scarf through. 

Emmy sucked in her breath as she was suddenly pulled to a broad muscular chest. With her height, the only thing she could hang on to and not stumble was his shoulders. Sliding her hands up his arms, she cupped his shoulders and leaned into him to give him better access. 

Knowing that it normally wouldn’t take this long, Gerry took his own sweet time in guiding the scarf. Being this close he could smell the sweet flowery scent of her perfume. It was intoxicating. The scruff on his face gently teased the soft skin of her cheek as he bent his head to see what he was doing. Finally, he began to pull back. “There I’ve got it.” his voice came out a deep husky whisper.

Emmy slowly let go of his shoulders and took a step back. Her face felt hot from the blush that suddenly appeared. She laughed nervously as she looked down. “Thanks.” 

A slow smirk appeared on Gerry’s face. “You’re welcome, love.” Then he motioned to her pants. “Here you still need it tied.” His fingers went to the loose ends of the scarf and he tied it. “There, now you’re all set.” 

Emmy looked down and grinned. “See doesn’t this look better than a plain belt?” She turned around, giving him a look. 

“Much better.” He nodded. 

“Now I have to find something for you.” Emmy slid her arm around his as they began to walk. 

“Emmy, you don’t have to get me anything.” Gerry shook his head. He smiled down at her, liking the feeling of her on his arm. 

“But I want to.” she protested. “Now, what to get a man such as you? Hmm.”

“A man such as me?” he laughed. “And just exactly does that mean, Emmanuelle?” 

She stumbled and stopped to look at him. “You know my full name? I never tell anyone my full name.” Emmy stared up at him. 

“I know everything.” Gerry winked as he started walking again. “Besides you told me your full name back on the set. When I was trying to get you to pronounce mine.” he chuckled. “Americans tend to butcher my name.” 

“HEY! I pronounced yours correctly.” she protested while giving him a mock pout. 

“Ok ok, so you did.” he laughed. 

“My name is too old fashioned.” she grumbled as she unconsciously let her head fall against his arm. 

“I think it’s sexy.” Gerry blurted out. From the first time she told him her name, the mental images he had threatened his sanity. The name Emmanuelle made him think of satin sheets and candlelight. When he saw her blush a little, he cleared his throat. “Uh sorry.” he laughed nervously.

“Don’t be. At least I know someone likes it.” She smiled at him. 

“Oh I like it a lot.” Gerry murmured. Seeing how quiet she suddenly became, he quickly changed the subject. “Are you hungry? Why don’t we get out of here and get some lunch?” 

“But I still haven’t bought anything for you yet.” Emmy looked up at him. “I wanted to buy you something since you bought my scarf.” 

“Emmy love, you don’t have to buy anything for me. Consider the scarf a Welcome to London present.” He smiled at her as he caressed her cheek. “Please?” He found himself begging softly. 

Stopping, Emmy turned to face him. As she stared up at him, Gerry began to bat his long dark lashes. She couldn’t hold back the laughter as she let her head fall on his chest. “You don’t play fair. Ok ok…We’ll go to lunch.” She lifted her head and smiled up at him.

Wrapping an arm around her small waist, Gerry chuckled as they began to walk. “As I said love, I’m not known to play fair.” He smiled as he heard Emmy’s laughter. “Best you remember that.” 

“Oh trust me, I will.” Emmy giggled. 

“Good. Now what are you hungry for?” 

* * * * * *

  
“Here we are love. Home, safe and sound.” Gerry pushed open the hotel door and held it open for her. “And just before midnight, so no worries that your carriage will turn into a pumpkin.” He grinned as she walked past him into the room. 

Emmy smiled as she brushed past him. It has been a wonderful evening. The musical had been wonderful. She loved the theater and being there with Gerry had only made it better. He was becoming one of her closest friends. Tonight had just been perfect. She loved Chicago and must have thanked Gerry at least a dozen times for getting the tickets. 

Closing the door behind him, Gerry walked over to her. “What time does your flight leave in the morning?” 

Reaching up, Emmy took out the pins that held up her hair. Tossing them on the table, she ran her fingers through her hair. “Eleven but with an international flight I need to be there early. So I’ll probably take a cab to the airport around eight thirty.” 

“You’re not taking a cab.” Gerry shook his head. “I’ll drive you to the airport.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Emmy told him. “It’s ok really.”

“I want to, so no arguments.” he smiled at her. “This way I know that you will be safe.” 

Standing on her tiptoes, Emmy gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Gerry.” 

The feel of her lips on him took him by surprise. Her lips were soft and brushed against him like butterfly wings. “Anytime, love.” He found himself trying to find his voice. 

“Do you want to stay for a little bit? I can order us up some coffee?” Emmy asked, hoping that he would take her up on her offer this time.

“Sure, I’ll stay but I don’t need any coffee or anything.” He began to peel off his suit jacket and laid it on the back of the couch. Tonight he wore a simple black pinstripe suit with a black shirt that had the first three buttons undone. To Emmy he looked great. _Hot actually,_ she added silently. _Ok you really shouldn’t think your friend is hot. It’s not right._

Emmy kicked off her heels as she sat on the couch. “I love dressing up but I can only take so long in heels.” she groaned. 

Gerry sat next to her. “I don’t know how you women do it. I mean sure, they look sexy but is the pain worth it?” he chuckled. 

“Sometimes I wonder myself.” Emmy smiled as she grabbed her foot and started massaging. 

Gerry let his eyes feast on her for a few brief stolen seconds. She looked amazing tonight. The dress she wore wasn’t anything fancy but a simple number of white silk. It had a rounded neckline that was lined with sparkling beads. The skirt was full brushing along her knees. Her hair had been pinned up, but now lay around her shoulders. “Here give me your foot.” He patted his lap.

“Why?” Emmy looked skeptical. “What are you doing?” 

Grabbing her feet, Gerry pulled them onto his lap. He then grabbed the foot she had been massaging. Moving his thumbs over her arch, he began to massage the soreness away. Using the right amount of pressure, he gave her a foot rub. “How’s this love?” 

Emmy fell back against the couch, playfully moaning. “Oh that feels heavenly! It’s been a long time since I’ve had one of these.” 

He chuckled as he moved his fingers up and down the underside of her foot. “A diva like you not getting her proper foot therapy, oh the shame!” he teased. 

“Come on snap to it there buddy.” Emmy playfully snapped her fingers as she giggled. 

Gerry lifted his head as a smirk played upon his lips. Looking deep into her eyes, “As you wish, my lady.” 

The intensity of his gaze had her swallowing hard. The feel of his hands massaging her feet almost had her moaning. Moving slowly back and forth, Gerry’s thumb was sliding up and down the length of her foot. Then he switched to the other foot to give it the same treatment, all the while keeping his eyes on her. With every stroke of his thumb, Emmy found herself shivering. 

Giving her foot a final stroke, Gerry let it fall into his lap gently. He slid his hand up to her knee. “How does that feel? Better?” his voice was low and hypnotizing. 

Wiggling her toes, Emmy nodded. “A million times better, thank you.” She gave him a shy smile. 

“Good.” Gerry rubbed her knee softly. “I should get going. You need some sleep. Your plane leaves early tomorrow.” 

“Yea, and I’m so tired as it is.” Emmy moved her feet off his lap and stood up. 

Gerry stood, grabbing his jacket. “I’ll be here around eight. That way I can help you with your bags. Maybe we can stop for a quick breakfast on the way.” 

“That would be great. Thank you, for everything.” Emmy smiled at him. “I had so much fun tonight. Thank you for getting the theater tickets. That was a wonderful surprise.” 

Slipping on his jacket, Gerry grinned at her. “What are friends for?” 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the door.” Emmy motioned to the door. 

“I’ll have my assistant start looking for apartments for you.” Gerry followed her.

Emmy laughed as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Don’t make that poor woman do any more work than she has to. I can look for myself when I get here.” 

“Nonsense. Tonya will love this, trust me.” Gerry muttered. “Besides you will need one as soon as you get here. It’s no trouble, really.” 

Emmy opened up the door and leaned against it. “I guess this is goodnight?” 

“Yes, I suppose it is. You sleep well, Emmy.” Gerry reached up and brushed his knuckles over her cheek. 

“I will. You get some sleep too. I mean if it’s too early for you, I can take a cab.” Emmy offered.

“No!” Gerry exclaimed, perhaps too loudly. “I promised I’d take you and I will. It’s really no trouble.” 

“Ok. Then I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight Gerard.” She smiled as she pronounced his name correctly. 

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over her forehead as he whispered, “Goodnight Emmanuelle.” 

The instant his lips touched her skin, Emmy closed her eyes. Feeling the feather soft kiss, she clung to the door. Then suddenly it was over. When she opened her eyes, Gerry was gone.   



	3. Chapter 3

The dreary early morning rain beat down on the windshield matching the mood inside of the car. Gerry looked over at Emmy as she laid her head against the window. She stared out the window with a sad look on her face. His heart wretched at the sight of the frown on her face. Reaching over he rubbed her thigh. “Hey, cheer up it’s only for a week. Then you’ll be back.” he teased. 

Emmy turned her head and gave him a sad smile. “I know it’s not that.” She brushed her hair behind her ear as she turned towards him. “I guess it’s all sinking in.” She shrugged. 

“What’s sinking in? Gerry turned his attention back on his driving. “If I didn’t know you better Emmy Grey I would think you’re sad.” He chuckled. 

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. “No it’s just that this will be the first time I’m doing anything on my own. Usually when I do a project I have my mother hanging around and even though it annoys me most of the time, a part of it is comforting. I mean this will be my first apartment, ok so it’s only for a couple of months, but still.” 

“It’s time to grow up Emmy.” Gerry reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Besides you won’t be alone. I’ll be here.” 

Intertwining their fingers, Emmy laid her head against Gerry’s shoulder. “You don’t know how much that means. I mean not only am I going to basically re-do one of my favorite projects, I have a really good friend along for the ride.” 

Gerry smiled as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “And yet you’re not running for the hills.” he joked. 

“Well the thought did cross my mind.” Emmy laughed as Gerry growled. “Seriously Gerry, I have a good feeling about this.” 

“So do I Emmy Grey, so do I.” Gerry smiled. 

“I can’t believe you remember my middle name too.” Emmy shook her head while smiling. “Only my grandmother used to call me Emmy Grey.” 

“Love, I know everything.” Gerry answered with pure male confidence. He smiled when he heard her soft laughter. That was a sound that he was finding he loved. It was a soothing sound. He squeezed her hand again as he nodded towards the airport. “I’m gonna pull up to the front so we don’t have to drag your bags through the car park. Then I’ll go park and meet you inside.” 

“You don’t have to stay until I leave. If you have other things to do today, it’s ok.” Emmy grabbed her purse and made sure her ticket was there for the millionth time. 

“Emmanuelle Grey Rossum we’ve had this discussion before.” Gerry tried to put on his best stern voice as he pulled up in front of the airport. 

“I know Gerard James Butler. I was just trying to give you an out.” Emmy teased back. 

“You should know by now that is something I would never take.” Gerry’s voice was very soft as he turned off the car. He turned towards her and smiled softly. “Friends don’t let friends down. When I make you a promise and I will always keep it.” 

Emmy smiled as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime love.” Gerry stroked her cheek. “Come on, we need to get you inside and checked in.” 

They both got out of the car as Gerry opened the trunk. The rain beat down, soaking the white button down shirt he wore, plastering it to the hard muscles of his chest. He pulled out a bag and groaned. “Ok if this is for a few days how much are you gonna bring with you when you come to stay?” He laughed as Emmy pushed at him. “What?”

“See there you go again. Gonna stay single forever Gerry with that attitude.” Emmy warned as she pulled her hood up, trying to hide from the rain.

“Just the way I like it love.” Gerry winked as he pulled out the second bag. 

“Just go park the car. I’ll meet you inside.” Emmy rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bags. 

“Ok love, I’ll be right back.” Gerry hopped back inside the car. 

Emmy shook her head, laughing softly as she walked into the airport. She was going to miss Gerry. _It’s only for a week, get a grip Emmy._ Back on the set whenever she was having a bad day, he was right there to pick her back up. She felt safe when he was around.

Walking up to the British Airways terminal, she walked up to the counter. “Yes I need to check in for my flight.” Emmy dug out her ticket from her purse.

“What is your destination?” The woman behind the counter asked as she reached for Emmy’s ticket. 

“New York City.” Emmy handed her the ticket. 

The woman looked at the ticket and then began to type into the computer. Her eyebrows rose as she looked at the screen. “If you would like, we have a seat on a flight that leaves in twenty minutes? That way you would get into New York earlier.” 

“Oh.” Emmy took a deep breath. It would be easier to get back home sooner. This way she could make a quick stop to Cassandra’s house. Cassandra was her best friend in New York and a very close confidante. After this trip, she really needed to talk to her. “Yes, ok I’ll take the earlier flight.” 

“Very good. Let me check your bags for you.” The woman typed furiously into the computer. When Emmy put her bags on the pedestal, the woman tagged them. 

“What’s going on here?” Gerry’s voice echoed behind her. “I thought you weren’t leaving until eleven?” 

Emmy turned around and shook her head. “They booked me on an earlier flight that had an empty seat.” 

“Oh.” Gerry didn’t know why but suddenly he was disappointed. He had hoped to spend the next couple of hours talking to Emmy. It was stupid but he didn’t want to let her go so soon. “At least you’ll be getting home sooner.” 

“Yea, that’s why I’m doing it. I’m so tired and sleep sounds good.” She let her shoulders sag as she gave him a tired smile. 

“Aw I shouldn’t have kept you out so late last night.” Gerry chuckled as he rubbed her shoulders. 

“I had a wonderful time last night and wouldn’t change it for the world. We are going to have more nights like that when I get back.” Emmy told him. “You promised me to show me your town. I hardly got to see it last time with us working so much on the set.” 

“Ok that’s a deal. Hey, wait I don’t even have your number.” Gerry began to dig in his jacket pocket for his cell phone. 

“I don’t even have yours either.” Emmy dug in her purse for hers. 

“Here I’ll give you mine, you give me yours. Put your number in mine and I’ll put my number in yours.” Gerry handed her his cell. “Otherwise I won’t remember. My memory is going as I get older.” He laughed.

Emmy rolled her eyes as she took his phone and handed hers to him. “Oh ya, you’re so ancient. Come on, you’re not that old. Besides don’t you know women like older men?” She flipped up his phone and began to program her number in.

“Do they now, love?” Gerry’s green eyes were twinkling as he put his number in hers. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Suddenly a voice boomed over the loudspeaker announcing that Emmy’s flight was now boarding. 

“I should get going.” Emmy handed him back his phone. She couldn’t stop the frown that marred her delicate features. As Gerry handed her phone she nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Call me when you get home. I want to make sure you made it.” Gerry tucked his phone in his jacket pocket. 

She lifted her head and had a sad sort of smile. “I will.” 

He slid his fingers under her chin and gave her a warm smile. “Cheer up love. It’s only a week. Besides soon you’ll be so sick of this place you’ll be threatening to quit.” 

That got Emmy laughing as she shook her head. “Hardly. London is a beautiful city.” 

“I should show you where I grew up. You’d love Scotland.” Gerry stared into her dark eyes. “We might have to take a trip up there if we ever get a break.” 

“I’d like that. I really would.” Emmy nodded. Just then, they called a second boarding call. “Ugh I have to go.” 

“Come here Emmy Grey.” Gerry pulled her into his arms for a goodbye hug. He wrapped his strong arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. “You take care and I’ll see you soon.” 

Emmy laid her head on his chest as she hugged him back. The wetness of his shirt tickled her cheek. “Thanks for everything Gerry. You rest up and rest that voice. We don’t need Andrew firing you before we even start.” She teased him. 

Gerry chuckled as he began to let her go. “I promise. Now go get on your plane before you’re stuck here.” _Not that it would be a bad thing._

Emmy reluctantly let him go. “I’ll call you when I get home.” 

“I’ll be waiting. Be safe.” Gerry watched as she gave him a small wave as she headed towards the gate. Despite knowing that he would see her in a week, Gerry felt a sense of loss. Who would have thought that doing a favor for a friend would bring her back into his life? He had many women in his life but very few friends like Emmy. She was special. As the gate door closed he whispered softly. “Goodbye Emmy Grey.” 

* * * * * *

  
Walking into the living room Gerry took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch. After leaving the airport, he had driven around awhile. His cell rang a few times but he didn’t have the heart to talk to anyone right now. Andrew had left a message asking if Emmy got on her plane all right. His mother called on her weekly checkup and Tonya called chastising him for not calling her back. 

Kicking off his shoes, he crawled onto the couch and laid there looking up at the ceiling. What was wrong with him? This was just good old Emmy. So why was he so upset that she was leaving for a week? _No this isn’t the same Emmy as before,_ he reminded himself. Before he could look at her like a younger sister, someone to laugh and joke around with. But now…now, she was a beautiful woman and he had more than noticed that. 

Just then, his phone rang and he sighed. Reaching for his jacket, he dug his phone out. Looking at the caller id, he groaned. It was Tonya and he knew she wouldn’t be put off again. Flipping open his phone he growled playfully. “Trying to take a nap here.”

“It’s about time! Where were you last night? Why didn’t you call me back?” Tonya exclaimed as her voice echoed in his ear. “You promised details.” 

Gerry chuckled as he adjusted the phone on his ear. “Oh come on love, surely you don’t need to know everything.” 

“Of course I do. I’m your assistant. Now spill it.” Tonya laughed. “Who’s playing Christine?” Her voice took on an excited tone. “Is it someone famous?” 

“Could be.” Gerry said mysteriously. 

“Gerry!” Tonya yelled. “You are incorrigible.”

“One of the reasons you love me.” he chuckled. 

“You love torturing me don’t you?” she complained.

“My Christine is Emmy.” he broke down and told her.

There was silence on the phone for about ten seconds before Tonya asked quietly. “Emmy? As in Emmy Rossum?” 

“The very same one.” Gerry sat up and began to unbutton his wet shirt as he balanced the phone on his ear. “She’s really grown up, Tonya. She looks great.” He began pulling the shirt from his body and tossed it on the floor. 

Tonya laughed. “Uh huh, I’m sure she has. Wow Emmy that is some casting there. It’s going to be hot inside that theater.” 

He stood up and began to unbutton his jeans. “What the hell do you mean by that?” he retorted as he pushed down the jeans over his hips until they piled in a denim pool at his feet. Clothed now in only his boxers, Gerry laid back down on the couch. “Emmy and I are friends.” 

“Ok ok. I didn’t say anything. Sounding awfully defensive there Gerry.” Tonya teased him. “So that’s where you were last night.” 

Gerry yawned as he stretched one arm over his head. “Get your mind out of the gutter. We are friends. We spend the day shopping and doing lunch. I took her to the musical Chicago at night. That’s it.” 

“Listen you sound tired I’ll let you go. Get some sleep there. You’re going to need it.” Tonya laughed. 

“Very funny. Ok I’ll let you go. Talk to you later. Bye.” Gerry hung up the phone and tossed it on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath he allowed his eyes to drift closed. He never realized how tired he was until now. As he began to drift off into sleep, he hoped Emmy made it home all right.

* * * * * *

Cassandra came bounding down the stairs, the sound of someone knocking filling her ears. “Hold on, I’m coming.” She reached the front door and opened it. When she saw Emmy standing there with her luggage she gasped. “Emmy what are you doing here? Come on in.” She motioned for her best friend to come in. “Didn’t you go home yet?” she laughed. 

Emmy grinned as she dragged her bags into Cassandra’s foyer. “No I came directly here from the airport. I took a cab because I took an earlier flight. I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Well leave the bags here and we can go into the living room to talk. Do you want some coffee or something?” Cassandra asked as she took Emmy’s coat from her and hung it on the hook on the wall. “So how was the trip to London?”

“Oh it was great.” Emmy couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “No coffee thanks.” 

As Cassandra ushered Emmy into the living room she smirked. “Ok what’s that smile for? So this trip was REALLY good then?” 

“Now why would you say that?” Emmy asked feigning innocence. “It was just an audition of sorts.” 

“Oh come on, you already told me you planned on taking the job.” Cassandra laughed as she sat on the couch. “Ok so tell me, who did Andrew pick as the Phantom?” She motioned with her hands as Emmy sat next to her. “Tell me I’m dying to know.”

Emmy laughed at her friend. “Ok, yes I’m taking the job. I just need to pack up here and then I’m off to London until mid January, maybe even early February.” 

“Wow, that’s a good run. Ok so you’re avoiding the important question, I see how it is.” Cassandra laughed. When Emmy couldn’t hold back the smile she threw up her hands. “Tell me!” she exclaimed. 

“Gerry.” 

Cassandra’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped. “Gerry? As in Gerard Butler?” When Emmy nodded as she laughed, she fell back against the couch. “Oh my god! You are sooo lucky!” 

“I can’t tell you how relieved I am that I will be co-staring with someone so familiar.” Emmy let out a heavy sigh as she laughed.

“And someone so hot.” Cassandra laughed. “I mean I disliked you when you did the movie, but now doing it night after night, I just downright hate you.” she teased her friend. “So is he happy that he gets to work with you again?” 

Emmy nodded. “Gerry and I are just friends. Working with your friends always makes a job easier. Besides Andrew is so much fun to work for. He has such a brilliant mind when it comes to music.”

“So you go back in a week? Wow that doesn’t leave much time.” Cassandra mused. 

“We have to start rehearsals soon. Gerry hasn’t sung in a while and Andrew wants him to really work hard.” Emmy explained. 

“So if Gerry needs work, why do you have to be there?” Cassandra couldn’t help smirking. 

“Andrew wants us to work off and help each other.” Emmy told her. When she saw the look Cassandra was giving her, she laughed. “What? It’s true!” 

“Uh huh sure it is.” Cassandra laughed. “Admit it, you think he’s hot. Every other woman in this world does.” 

Emmy blushed as she looked down. “I would be lying if I said that Gerry wasn’t mildly attractive.” She laughed when a pillow flew at her head. “Ok ok, he’s hot! Is that what you want to hear?” 

“Yes!” Cassandra exclaimed. 

“He is having his assistant look for apartments for me. That way I won’t have to spend the months in a hotel.” Emmy told her. 

“Well that is nice of him.” Cassandra mused as she smirked. Then she lost her smile. “What is your mother going to say?” 

Emmy sighed. “She will have to get used to the fact that this is for my career. It’s about time I get out on my own. I will break it to her, gently.” She quickly checked her watch. “Speaking of my mother, I should really go home.” She stood up. 

“Ok, keep me informed.” Cassandra stood up and gave her friend a hug. “It’s good to have you home, even if it’s for a short time. We’ll have to have a going away party for you.” 

“That will be fun. You could even visit me in London if you get a chance. I’d love for you to see the show.” Emmy walked to the foyer. 

“I would love that. I will have to see what my schedule is with classes. Since it’s around Winter Break that would work out.” Cassandra nodded. “Do you need me to hail you a cab?” 

Emmy shook her head. “I can get one. Listen I’ll talk to you later.” She picked up her bags. 

Cassandra opened up the door and grinned. “You know it. Bye Emmy.” She waved as her friend walked out. Closing the door behind her, she shook her head. “Lucky wench.”

* * * * * *

  
Emmy stretched out on her bed, loving the soft comfort of home. Luckily, she was able to come home to an empty house. Her mother had left a note saying she was out having dinner with one of her clients and would be home later. Taking off her travel clothes, she was able to slip into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Jet lag was seriously catching up to her by now. Her eyes started to drift closed when they suddenly snapped open. She forgot to call Gerry and tell him she arrived safely. Rolling over she grabbed her cell phone that lay on her nightstand. Flipping it open, she pressed the memory button that held his number.

Putting the phone to her ear, she heard it ring several times. She checked her watch. It would be around eleven thirty in London right now. She hoped he wasn’t already in bed. Just about to hang up, she heard the line pick up as a deep husky voice with a thick Scottish burr speak. “Hello?” 

“Hello Gerry.” 

“Emmy? Is that you, love?” Gerry’s voice took on a happy note. 

“Did I wake you? If I did, I’m sorry I can call back tomorrow.” She rattled on. 

“No no, love. It’s ok. I was just watching TV in bed and I started to fall asleep.” Gerry laughed softly into the phone. “Trust me Emmy Grey; you can call me anytime of the day.” 

Emmy smiled as she took a strand of her hair and began twirling it around her finger. “Aw you’re so sweet. I just wanted to let you know I arrived in New York.” 

“That’s good love. How was the flight?” Gerry’s burr sounded thicker, sexier, on the phone. 

“I slept most of it.” she admitted. 

“Well that’s good at least you could get some rest.” She could hear the smile in Gerry’s voice. 

“What about you? You sound tired.” Emmy asked. 

“Ya I am.” he admitted. 

“Then I will let you go. I have to get things ready for the move to London so I’m going to have an early day myself.” Emmy found herself whispering into the phone. 

“I’ll start Tonya on the apartment search tomorrow.” Gerry told her. When he heard her start to speak he interrupted her. “Don’t start Emmanuelle.” 

Emmy laughed softly. “Yes Sir.”

“Good, now I will let you go get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow if that’s ok?” Gerry asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“The same rules apply for you Gerry. Anytime.” Emmy ordered him. 

“Ok love. You sleep well Emmy. Have sweet dreams lass.” Gerry whispered into the phone. 

“I will. You too Gerry.” Emmy smiled. 

“Goodnight love.” he whispered as he hung up the phone. 

Closing her phone Emmy put it on her nightstand. A yawn exploded from her as she ran her fingers through her hair. A good night’s sleep is exactly what she needed. As she slid into her bed and pulled the covers over her body, she sighed. Closing her eyes, the last thought of her mind was of her friend, Gerry.   



	4. Chapter 4

Emmy rubbed her eyes as she walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. She had a long day ahead of her. First, she had to stop by Columbia and finish the paperwork that would allow her to take her hiatus. Then she had to stop and pick up Cassandra before they went shopping for some more luggage so she could pack all of her clothes for the move. A smile crossed her lips as she imagined Gerry’s face when he saw the bags she would be bringing with her. Then it was a meeting with her agent to let him know she was taking the role. 

“Good Morning Emmy.” her mother’s voice called out.

Turning her head, Emmy smiled as she saw her mother at the table finishing her morning coffee. She pulled out a mug from the cupboard and filled it up with her own wake up call. Walking over she pulled out the chair and sat next to her mother. “Good Morning.” 

“How was the trip to London, kiddo?” Cheryl Rossum asked her daughter as she flipped through the paper she was reading. 

Emmy couldn’t contain the smile on her face. “It was great actually. I’m going to be taking the role of Christine again. Andrew says this is going to be a special run. Especially at Christmastime. Then there are-“

“Just a minute.” Her mother interrupted her. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but Christmastime?” She looked at Emmy with skepticism in her eyes. 

Emmy nodded. “Yes, that is the whole point. It is a special run of the show.” 

Cheryl sighed as she grabbed her mug and took a drink of her coffee. “Then I guess I’ll have to make arrangements at work so that I can go with you. Personally I’ll miss Christmas in New York, but what can you do?” 

“Actually I’m going alone to London.” Emmy stared into her mug.

The noise in the kitchen came to a standstill. There was complete silence as her mother stared at her. Cheryl’s lips pursed together as if she were trying to breathe deeply. “Excuse me?” 

Emmy looked up and stared her mother directly in her eyes. “I’m going to London alone. I think it is time I try it out on my own. It’s not forever, just a couple of months. I mean this is a great move for my career. Besides I’m quite excited to do this.” 

“No.” Cheryl shook her head. “I refuse to let you live alone in a strange city, especially at Christmas.” 

Emmy sighed as she rolled her eyes. “Mother, I’m not a baby anymore. Besides, I’m not going to be alone. Gerry lives in London.” 

“Gerry?” Her mother’s eyes widened. “Gerry as in Gerard Butler? He is your co-star again?” There was a hint of disproval in her voice. “Why is Andrew casting him? I assume he will be playing the Phantom again?”

“Yes Mother he will be. He is a great actor.” Emmy didn’t like where this was heading. 

“I never said he wasn’t a great actor. I’m just not sure I like the idea of you alone in London.” Cheryl sniffed as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“With him. Isn’t that what you were going to say?” Emmy couldn’t help but ask. “Mother I’m not living with him. I am working with him. Good lord.” She shook her head. 

“Don’t take that tone with me young lady. I am still your mother and I refuse to let you talk to me like that.” Cheryl scowled at her daughter. 

Emmy put her cup down and sighed. “Mother, I am sorry. However, the fact is I am taking this job. I am old enough to get out on my own. This is a good step in my career. I want to take this step. Besides, do you think Andrew would let anything happen to me?” She stood up and dumped out the remaining coffee in the sink. 

“I’m only looking out for your best interest. Have you talked to Stephen yet?” Cheryl asked as she turned to look at her. 

Emmy shook her head. “No I haven’t talked to my agent yet. That is on the to do list today.” She turned back towards the table. “I have so much to do today I don’t know when I’ll be home.” She walked over and kissed her mother’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

Cheryl watched as her daughter ran up the stairs. She nodded, barely paying attention. She just hoped her daughter was making the right choice. The thought of the alternative scared her.

* * * * * *

  
“So your mother flipped?” Cassandra asked as she browsed through the clothes on the rack. She picked out a plum colored silk blouse and held it up to her. She shook her head as Emmy laughed. “Is she preparing to march into London as your bodyguard then?” 

Emmy shook her head. “No, I told her I was going alone and I mean it. I’m a big girl. Besides nothing with happen.” She pulled out a red sequined top and grinned. “I like this.” 

“Ooo sexy. I’m sure that will be good for when you go out to the clubs in London.” Cassandra smirked. 

Before Emmy could say anything, her cell phone rang. As she reached in her purse, her eyes caught sight of the number and she smiled. Flipping open the phone she put it to her ear. “So how is my favorite Scottish best friend?” she laughed softly.

“I better be your only Scottish best friend, love.” Gerry growled playfully, his voice husky. 

“Oh but you are, Gerry.” Emmy grinned as Cassandra’s eyes opened wide. Then her eyes narrowed. “Why does it sound like you just woke up?” 

“Maybe because I just did.” Gerry made a sound like a tiny moan. “Sorry love was stretching there. Haven’t gotten out of bed yet.” 

“Gerry! It’s almost-“ She looked at her watch and calculated the time difference in her head. “Nearly three in the afternoon where you are! The last thing you should be doing is lying in bed!” 

Cassandra put her hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter. She let out a tiny laugh as Emmy rolled her eyes. 

“I had an early morning meeting with Tonya and my agent. I came home to take a nap and I guess I must have overslept.” Gerry suddenly sounded like a little boy who had been caught. 

“Well when I am there you are getting up early.” Emmy threatened playfully. “No lazing around until three.” 

“What? Come on love, give me a break. I’m a growing man.” There was pure innuendo in his deep husky voice. 

“Gerard!” Emmy couldn’t stop the blush that flooded over her face. 

“Sorry love.” His words might have said it but the apology was sorely lacking in his voice. Instead, there was something else. Whatever it was, it had Emmy swallowing hard. “So what is the lovely Emmy up to?” he moaned again as he stretched his arms over his head.

Emmy bit her lip. Why was he making that sound? “I am shopping.” she answered briefly. Suddenly her head filled with an image of Gerry lying in bed. _STOP,_ she screamed at herself. _This man is your best friend._

“Shopping for what?” Gerry asked. “You women are always shopping. Do you need the stuff? No, but there you are shopping for it.” he teased. 

“Hey, I do need what I’m shopping for.” Emmy protested. 

“Yea she’s shopping for clothes to go out clubbing with you in London.” Cassandra piped up as she laughed. She laughed even harder when Emmy glared at her. 

“Oh shopping for clothes for me are we?” There was laughter in Gerry’s voice. “Well now Emmy Grey be sure to get some sexy little numbers.” He knew it was wrong to tease her like this, but a part of him couldn’t stop. 

“Why do you assume that these are for you? I mean there are some good looking single men in London.” she pointed out.

Gerry couldn’t help growl. There wouldn’t be any single men around her if he could help it. “We’ll be too busy working for you to meet any men. Trust me.”

“Well what does one wear when clubbing in London?” Emmy asked as she browsed through some racks. She bit her lip to hold in the giggle, knowing that had given Gerry something to think about. 

“Trust me, whatever you wear is gonna be fine. Besides if you can’t find anything there, we can go shopping here.” Gerry assured her. 

“I may just have to do that. I mean I’ll be running away from here with my mother chasing after me.” She groaned. “I’m dying to run away now.” 

“Aw love is your mum giving you a hard time?” Gerry asked gently. “I take it she didn’t like the fact you’re going off on your own?” 

“My mother sure gave me an earful.” Emmy sighed. “She is going to have to get used to it. I am coming to London.” There was a stubborn streak in her voice. 

“Speaking of that, I need to get my arse up. I’m meeting Tonya and we’re going to go look at some apartments for you.” Gerry told her. 

“Gerry you don’t have to go see them personally.” Emmy laughed. “You can just send me the pics or maybe the specs on it.”  
  
“I need to make sure they are good enough for you, Emmy Grey.” Gerry’s voice came out as soft as velvet with a sexy Scottish burr. “Can’t have you in a bad part of London. Need to make sure you’re safe. However, I really should go or Tonya will have me arse. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, love.” 

“Aww Gerry you’re such a sweetie. What would I ever do without you?” she teased. 

“Don’t worry love. You won’t ever have to find out.” he whispered as he hung up the phone. 

Cassandra stared at her best friend. She didn’t know what Gerry had said to Emmy on the phone. Whatever it was had her friend blushing. “So I take it Gerry is going ok?” 

Emmy stuck her phone back into her purse as she nodded weakly. “Oh he’s just fine. Very fine.” 

Cassandra smirked. “Well that’s good.” 

Emmy looked up at her friend and tried to shrug it off. “He’s just going to look at apartments for me.” 

“Well isn’t that sweet of him.” Cassandra couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Yes it is.” Emmy ran her fingers through her hair nervously. 

“What’s so wrong about admitting he’s hot?” Cassandra asked as she followed Emmy to the checkout counter. “Face it, your friend is hot. He’s a great actor.” 

“Because if I say that then I set myself up for something that just isn’t there.” Emmy called back over her shoulder as she went to pay for her shirt.

Cassandra sighed as she watched her friend walk off. “But what if you’re wrong?” she whispered.

* * * * * *

  
“And here is the bedroom. I’m sure it’s spacious enough for your friend.” Gerry watched as the leasing agent pushed open the door that led to the bedroom. “Everything you see in here will be included in the rent.” The woman smiled back at Gerry. 

Gerry walked into the bedroom and his eyes began to scan the room. Along the far wall was a king sized sleigh bed made out of polished oak. The bed looked like it was an antique with its dusky rose colored duvet and huge feather pillows at the headboard. The décor of the room matched the color on the bed. The walls were a cream color with a boarder of roses along the top. The floor was wooden with a plush rug in the center of the room. A polished oak wardrobe and a vanity with chair finished the room. A set of French doors led out to a balcony. 

“So what do you think, Ger?” Tonya nudged him. “I think Emmy would love this place. I mean it has a great kitchen, and with her taking those lessons at Cordon Bleu awhile back. It has everything she would need. The price is perfect for her too.” 

Gerry nodded as he looked around. His eyes seemed to drift back to the bed. He blinked away an image of Emmy sleeping in there. _NO! Stop it,_ he shook his head. _Focus here Gerry._

“Gerry?” Tonya nudged him again. 

“Huh? Oh ya, I think this place will be perfect.” Gerry nodded.

“Good.” The leasing agent smiled. “When will she be here?” 

“In a few days. On Monday.” Gerry told her. 

“Perfect, we will have this place ready. I do need a month’s deposit though. Do you think perhaps she could wire it to us in advance?” The leasing agent asked as she fiddled through her papers. 

“I’ll take care of it. Just make sure this place is ready for her to move in.” Gerry could feel Tonya’s eyes on him. 

“Of course.” The leasing agent nodded. “Well if there is nothing else. I’ll be in touch with you. I’ll call you tomorrow with details about the down payment.” They walked out of the bedroom. 

Gerry nodded. “Tonya will take care of it.” He knew Tonya would have a few words for him but he didn’t want to hear them. Emmy was his friend and anything he could do to help her was a small price. 

Tonya watched as the leasing agent walked out into the living room. She looked at Gerry with raised eyebrows. “You’ll take care of it? Wow she’s becoming a very close friend.” 

“Tonya.” There was a warning note in Gerry’s voice. “Don’t start.”

“I’m not starting anything. I just hope you know what you are doing.” Tonya brushed past him and walked out of the room.

Gerry sighed as he gave one last look around. “So do I.”   



	5. Chapter 5

Gerry paced nervously outside of the airport lobby as he took another hit off his cigarette. He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he checked his watch one more time. Emmy’s plane would be arriving soon. Why was he so nervous about seeing her again? He had only seen her a week before. Talking to her almost every day since then, he had grown used to hearing her voice before he went to sleep.

The glass door nearest to him opened, nearly hitting him. “Aren’t you done with that bloody thing yet?” Tonya’s voice scolded him. “Emmy’s plane just landed.” Her eyes narrowed. “You told me you were going to quit.” 

He turned around and took the cigarette from between his lips. “I’m gonna quit. I’m fucking trying here. Technically it’s your fault I haven’t quit yet.” He smirked as he took one last drag before putting it out in the nearest ashtray. 

“And how do you figure that?” Tonya asked as he brushed past her to walk into the airport lobby. “Don’t be blaming your bad habits on me buddy.” 

“If you would have sent me those tapes before my vacation, I probably wouldn’t be smoking today.” Gerry shrugged, trying to keep the smirk from his face.

“Oh come off it!” Tonya scoffed as she walked beside him. “Those tapes wouldn’t have helped you anyway. Nothing helps you. How many times have you tried to quit in the past two years?” 

Gerry sighed as he gave her a mocking glare. “34 times alright?” 

“See? Did any of them work? No. So it’s not me.” Tonya pointed out. “Gerard how many times have I told you not to blame anyone else but yourself for your little slipups?” she teased. 

He growled softly as he wrapped his arm around her to give her a hug. “I should fire you. Why do I put up with this shit?” Gerry sighed. 

“Because I’m the only one who will put up with yours.” Tonya threw back. The look on Gerry’s face was priceless. It was mix of anger and disbelief. “Aww come on tough guy, you know I love ya.” 

Gerry was about to mouth off some smart-ass retort when he stopped and simply stared. Through the British Airways gate came Emmy. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she began to look around. She hadn’t spotted him yet, giving him a few stolen moments of just looking at her. She was wearing a pair of loose navy track pants that hung a little around her slim waist. The look was completed by a baby blue zip up sweatshirt with a matching tank underneath. Her dark hair was pulled back into a functional ponytail. Her face was without makeup, very natural looking. To him she was simply beautiful. 

“Wow, she has grown up.” Tonya couldn’t help but comment as she smirked. 

“Tell me about it.” Gerry muttered as he started walking towards her. 

Emmy adjusted her carry on bag on her shoulder as her eyes scanned the terminal. Where was Gerry? The terminal was crowded today. People pushed past her on their way out. She turned around to see if perhaps she had missed him somewhere. That’s when she felt two large hands cover her eyes. Suddenly she felt warm breath tingle her ear as a whispered voice spoke to her. “Boo. Welcome to London, Emmanuelle.” 

Reaching up she covered the hands with her own as she smiled. “Hmm that voice sounds familiar. Gee who could it be? Who else whispers in my ear with a cute little Scottish burr?” 

Letting his hands slide down to hug her from behind, Gerry chuckled. “I told ya before Emmy Grey, I’m the only one allowed to whisper in your ear with my Scottish burr.” he teased.

Turning in his arms, Emmy returned his hug. “Well if I can only have one, it’s a good thing I’ve got the best.” she laughed. She felt a tiny shiver go through her as she looked at him. As always, it looked like he just rolled out of bed. His jeans clung to his lower body, while the dark cotton shirt he wore gave a flash of chest with its v-neck. His dark hair was messed up giving him a rakish look. However, what she liked best was the stubble that dusted along his square jaw. 

Gerry smiled as he took her bag from her and hoisted it on his shoulder. “Here let me take that.” 

“Such a gentleman.” Emmy grinned. 

“Always, my mum would kill me if I wasn’t.” Gerry slid his hand around her waist as they walked. “Come on, we’ll get the rest of your bags. Which I’m sure will number in double digits.” He made a mock groaning sound.

“Hey, I’m not that bad. There really aren’t that many.” Emmy laughed as she pushed him playfully. 

“Gerry are you picking on that poor lass again?” Tonya grinned as she folded her arms over her chest. 

“She likes it when I pick on her.” Gerry smirked as they approached his assistant. “It’s part of my charm.” 

Emmy rolled her eyes. “I let him think that he is charming. That way I don’t have to put up with his little boyish pouts.” 

Tonya laughed. “It’s good to see you again, Emmy. Welcome to London.” She gave the young woman a friendly hug. 

“Thank you. It’s great to see you again too, Tonya. How you can work for this man is beyond me.” Emmy laughed. 

Tonya shrugged. “He pays well, what can I say?” 

Gerry made a face at them. “Ha Ha. Now if you two ladies are done, I have to get Emmy over to her new flat. Remember we have to have dinner with Andrew tonight and I’m sure she’d like some rest.” 

“New flat?” Emmy’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you were going to show me the few you picked out for me to look at when I got here?” 

“Well he was.” Tonya smirked. “That is until he found you the perfect one. Isn’t that what you said Gerry? It was the perfect one?” She gave him a pointed look.

Laughing nervously, Gerry glared at Tonya. “Yes it’s perfect.” 

“You didn’t have to do that. You’re such a sweetie.” Emmy gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks. So do I have to sign the paperwork or put down the deposit?” Suddenly Tonya started giggling as Gerry pushed her forward with a growl. “What?”

“All taken care of, love.” Gerry gave her an uncertain smile. “The only thing you have to worry about is showing up for work on time.” 

Emmy stared at him, not sure if he was serious or not. “How can I every repay you for everything you’ve done? I mean seriously Gerry, this is too much.” 

Before Gerry could answer, Tonya cleared her throat and grabbed the bag from Gerry. “Why don’t I go get Emmy’s things? That will give you guys a chance to catch up.” She looked at Emmy. “What color are your bags?” 

“Red.” Emmy gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks Tonya.” 

“Dare I ask how many?” Tonya chuckled. 

Emmy giggled. “There are only three. I am planning on buying some clothes here.” 

“Ok. I’ll meet you two at the car.” Tonya waved as she headed off in the direction of the baggage claim.

“She doesn’t have to do things for me, you know.” Emmy began walking at a slower pace towards the lobby. “I was going to hire someone as my assistant but then the thought of a couple months on my own sounded like bliss.” 

“Anything you need, Tonya will take care of it.” Gerry instinctively slipped his hand in hers as they walked. Their palms kissed, sliding together with each step. “And before you say it, I’m paying her extra so don’t worry about it.” His thumb brushed over her hand. 

“Where are we meeting Andrew for dinner tonight?” Emmy asked as she laid her head on his arm as she yawned. “Ugh stupid jet lag.” she chuckled softly. 

“Since all he wants to talk to us about is what time rehearsals start tomorrow, I’m gonna call him and tell him we’ll meet him later at the club. That way you can take a nap.” Gerry looked down at her. 

“I don’t want to make him angry.” Emmy looked worried. 

“Don’t worry about it. Besides that way I can talk you into a dance.” Gerry winked at her. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve talked a lot of women into a dance?” Emmy asked wryly. 

Gerry clutched his heart in mock pain. “Ouch love.” 

“Serves you right you be tease.” Emmy smirked. “You think that with one smile all the women will fall at your feet.” 

Turning his head, Gerry put on his best sensual smile. The corners of his mouth turned up as his green eyes began to twinkle. “Not all love, just one.” 

* * * * * *

  
The club was pumping as loud music echoed off the walls. Colorful lights covered the dance floor in their neon glow. In the back, a crowd had gathered in a corner. Andrew was there along with Cameron Mackintosh, the producer of the show and a close friend of Andrew’s. 

“Now rehearsals start tomorrow.” Andrew looked at both of his stars. “Emmy, make sure Gerard isn’t late.” He smiled as Emmy started to laugh, hiding it behind her hand, as Gerry gave them a HA HA look. “Nine A.M. sharp.” 

“Andrew the poor lad barely showed up on the set before eleven.” Cameron chuckled as he took a drink from this wine. 

Andrew smiled. “Your fittings for your costumes will start tomorrow afternoon.” When he saw Gerry pulled out a cigarette, his eyes widened in horror. “Oh bloody hell tell me you aren’t still doing that? I thought you were trying to quit?” 

Gerry sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “I’m trying! Really you people might not believe me, but I am!” He threw his arms in the air. 

“How do you expect to sing if you don’t stop?” Andrew asked in genuine concern. “I mean really Gerard, I don’t want my Phantom dropping a lung on stage.” 

“I swear I won’t let you down, Andrew.” Gerry put the cigarette back in the pack as he sighed. 

“Thank you.” Andrew sighed a deep breath of relief. 

“I’ll work on him.” Emmy grinned over at Gerry. “Don’t know how successful I will be, but I’ll try.” 

“That’s all we can ask my dear.” Andrew smiled at his young star. 

Gerry let his eyes roam over Emmy. Tonight she was beautiful. Wearing a royal blue satin dress, Emmy looked like the movie star she was. The dress was halter style so the straps came around her neck. The bodice hugged her chest as the slimming skirt draped over her thighs delicately. Her hair was braided in a long braid that draped over her shoulder. A thin chain of silver lay at her throat and at her ankle. “But are ye woman enough to change me?” He leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear, in full Highlander burr. 

Emmy sucked in her breath as she turned her head to look at him. He was dressed to impress tonight. He wore a pair of designer black pants that fit him perfectly. The shirt he wore was a green that matched his eyes, with only the middle three buttons done, giving her a tantalizing view of his chest and the soft hair that lay upon it. His face was a mere inch from hers. She could see the way his eyes held a smoky look to them. She reached out and let her fingers drag along the scruff on his cheek. “But then what fun would there be in that?” she whispered back as she arched an eyebrow. 

“Dance with me?” Gerry took her hand and kissed her palm, his lips brushing against her soft skin. When Emmy nodded yes, he stood up and took her hand again. He looked over at Andrew and Cameron. “We’ll be back.”

Watching the couple walk to the dance floor, Cameron looked at Andrew. “Shouldn’t you be nipping this thing in the bud?” 

Andrew looked surprised. “Oh I don’t think I need to do that. They are just friends. Besides, Gerard knows what I would do to him if I found out that he was messing with one of my stars. We had a long talk about this on the set of the movie after I found him trying to sweet talk Betsy, one of the chorus girls from the London show.” 

Cameron watched as Gerry took Emmy in his arms. _Uh huh, Andrew. Sure just friends._

Emmy laid her head on Gerry’s chest as the song began to play. Their bodies began to sway to the beat. Gerry had one arm wrapped around her waist, while holding one of her smaller hands in his much larger one. She smiled as she recognized it as being _How Deep Is Your Love,_ by The Bee Gees. “I love this song.” She looked up at him. “Cassandra and I always blast this in her car and sing it as loud as we can.” she laughed shyly.

“Sing it for me.” Gerry lowered his head and whispered in her ear so she could hear him over the loud music. He pulled her closer to his body, until he could feel her breasts pressing up against his chest. “Your voice is incredible. I’ve only heard you sing opera. I want to hear you sing modern stuff.” 

“I can’t. You will laugh.” She shook her head with a smile on her face. She released her own album of pop music back home in the States yet singing to Gerry made her nervous. 

“Please come on. I’ll make you a deal. You sing to me and I’ll sing to you. Ok?” He looked at her with pleading in his green eyes. He moved his head to whisper in her ear. “Please Emmy Grey?” 

As he lowered his head, Emmy wrapped an arm around his neck as she began to sing softly. 

**I know your eyes in the morning sun**   
**I feel you touch me in the pouring rain**   
**and the moment that you wander far from me**   
**I wanna feel you in my arms again**

Gerry wrapped his arms tighter against her as he closed his eyes, wrapped up in the sound of her voice. Their bodies swayed slowly to the beat as their heads rested on each other’s shoulders. He caught a whiff of the flowery scent of her perfume as it filled his senses. He was oblivious to the crowd around him. Right now Emmy was the only thing he was aware of. There was nothing but the sound of Emmy’s soft voice in his ear.

**And you come to me on a summer breeze**   
**Keep me warm in your love**   
**Then you softly leave**   
**And it's me you need to show**

**How deep is your love?**   
**How deep is your love?**   
**I really need to learn**   
**Cos we're living in a world of fools**   
**Breaking us down when they**   
**All should let us be**   
**We belong to you and me**

“God I love your voice.” he whispered as his lips brushed over her ear. “You are very talented Emmy Grey. You shouldn’t be limited to just opera.” His hand slid up and down her bare back. He knew it was wrong to think of his friend like this. Yet for the few minutes the song lasted, he could pretend that she was his. 

“Now it’s your turn.” Emmy whispered to him. 

“What?” Gerry jerked his head up and stared into her eyes. “I can’t sing this song. I’m not the soprano remember?” 

She giggled. “You don’t need to sing as high as he does. Just sing in your normal voice.”

“I can’t love. Why? Do you think I need the practice?” Gerry protested. 

“Sing for me, please?” Emmy asked. “I mean you’ll be singing for a full house and yet you can’t sing one of my favorite songs for me?” She gave him a pout, sticking out her lower lip. 

Growling low in his throat, Gerry pulled her close as he lowered his head. His soft lips brushed against her ear as his husky voice began fill it. 

**I believe in you**   
**You know the door to my very soul**   
**You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour**   
**My savior when I fall**

**And you may not think I care for you**   
**When you know down inside**   
**That I really do**

**And it’s me you need to show**

Emmy closed her eyes as she held onto him as they danced. Letting go of his hand, she moved both arms up around his neck. His arms had slid around her waist pulling her even closer, if that was possible. Her fingers brushed against the hairs at the nape of his neck. Wasn’t there anything Gerry couldn’t do? He was a brilliant actor and turned out to be an amazing singer. Now, he was proving to be one hell of a dancer.

**How deep is your love?**   
**How deep is your love?**   
**I really need to learn**   
**Cos we're living in a world of fools**   
**Breaking us down when they**   
**All should let us be.**   
**We belong to you and me**

“How’s that, love?” Gerry found he couldn’t resist giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. The song was ending but he hesitated, not wanting to let go of her. “Do you think I can bring down the house every night?” 

Looking up into his eyes, Emmy smiled as she caressed his cheek. “I don’t know about the crowd, but you’ve impressed me.” 

Keeping his arm around her waist, Gerry began to lead her back to the table as he whispered in her ear. “That’s all that matters.” 

* * * * * *

“This place is yours for as long as you are going to stay in London.” Gerry unlocked the heavy front door and swung it open. “Welcome home, milady.” He leaned against the doorframe as he waved his arm out in front of him. 

Emmy smiled as she brushed past him, entering the apartment. Unconsciously she brushed her hand across his stomach as she walked in. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. “Gerry I told you before, this place is amazing!” She dropped the heels she had been carrying next to the door. She looked at the wall and flipped on the light switch. Walking in the living room, she spun around to get a look at everything again. 

The living room was a good-sized done in shades of various blues. The carpet was a dark navy while the walls were a pale blue, almost white. There was a huge bay window at the front of the room with a window seat that was covered with white pillows. The windows were covered in white eyelet drapes. The furniture was covered in a rich blue pattern. Decorative pictures hung in their frames on the walls. 

Gerry smiled as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. “I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if it was feminine enough for you with all this fucking frilly stuff.” he teased. “I made sure it was ready by the time you arrived.”

Emmy sat on the sofa next to him, pulling her legs under her. “This is really is wonderful. As for the frilly stuff what’s so wrong about a woman wanting a little comfort?” she chuckled. 

“You call this comfort?” Gerry sat up, pulled out a pillow from behind his back, and tossed it on the loveseat. “I call it a pain in the ass, literally.” 

She giggled as she shook her head. “I think it’s pretty.” She lay back on the couch. “It’s going to be so nice to come home and not hear anyone yelling at me to do this or that. I can do whatever I want.” 

“Just think, love. You can walk around naked and never have anyone yell at you to put some clothes on.” Gerry’s eyes twinkled with mischief. 

Emmy burst out laughing. “Sorry never had that happen to me.” 

“Huh? Must just be me then.” Gerry shrugged as he tried to keep a straight face. When Emmy laughed harder, he smiled. He loved the sound of her laughter. He would do whatever it took to make sure he heard that sound again and again. 

“It’s almost midnight, I should let you go. Seven A.M. is going to come very early.” Emmy sat up and began to unbraid her long dark hair. 

“Seven?” Gerry looked like he just ate a lemon. “Why in the fuck are you getting up at seven?” 

“Well we have rehearsal at nine. I need to get up and grab a shower.” Emmy explained. “I will call you to wake you up.” 

“You call me that damn early and I’ll hang up on you.” Gerry scoffed as he gave her a sideways glance. 

“Fine be late. See if I care.” Emmy playfully sniffed as she stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she began to walk away. Suddenly her wrist was grabbed and Gerry yanked on her as she came falling down hard right in his lap. She was momentarily taken by surprise. When she looked up, she found Gerry staring down at her. “What?”

“You don’t care?” His voice sounded small, as he began to pout. He wrapped his other arm around her, trapping her against him. She squirmed as she laughed. With her ass moving against him, he fought a groan as he felt his body stir underneath her. Now was not the time to get aroused, not when he knew it would probably scare the hell out of her. 

“You know I do. But frankly, sometimes you can act like a brat.” she chuckled. 

“Yea well.” Gerry chuckled along with her. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. “I should get going. Are you going to be ok tonight?” When he saw Emmy looking around, he reached for her chin and brought it back to look at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Ok this is going to sound stupid.” Emmy started.

“Emmy Grey, nothing you say ever sounds stupid.” Gerry began rubbing her back soothingly. He slid his long fingers through her hair, loving the way it felt like silk. His fingertips found the nape of her neck and began to rub softly. 

“I know I wanted to have a place of my own and all…but…” Emmy trailed off.

“But?” Gerry’s voice was soft and urging. “What’s wrong, love?” 

“I am just a little nervous being here all alone for the first time tonight.” Emmy admitted shyly. 

Gerry couldn’t hold back the smile as he pulled her to his chest and gave her a hug. “Aww its ok Emmy. I completely understand. You have to get used to this place. I was the same way with my place. I had to have Tonya stay with me the first night.” He soothed back her hair as he asked, “Do you want me to stay here tonight? I could sleep on the couch?” 

“You’d do that?” Emmy looked up at him, her dark eyes appearing larger. 

“Of course, love. I told you before, what are friends for?” Gerry kissed her forehead. “I’ll just call Tonya in the morning to bring me some fresh clothes.” 

“Thank you Gerry.” Emmy wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. “You probably think I’m acting so childish. I mean I feel like a kid who woke up from a nightmare or something.” 

“No I don’t. I understand. Trust me.” Gerry whispered as held her. “I promise to always be here if you ever need me, Emmy. I’ll always be here to chase away all of your nightmares. Anytime anywhere.”   



	6. Chapter 6

“Doesn’t he look perfectly harmless when he’s sleeping?” Tonya mused as she looked down at the sleeping form that was Gerry. “You’d never know he was a little devil would you?” She turned to look at Emmy with a grin on her face.

“Do his horns show up that often?” Emmy giggled as she clutched the towel to her body. She had been finishing her morning shower when she heard someone ringing the bell. Trying to balance the other towel on her head, she looked down at Gerry.

He had slept on the couch last night like he promised, while she retreated to her bedroom. Without anything to sleep in, he had stripped down to his boxers. As she stared down at him, Emmy found her breath was caught in her throat. The boxers he wore were actually black CK boxer briefs that hung low on his hips. The stretchy cotton seemed to be molded against the top of his thighs. Yet her eyes focused on the bulge that was straining against the material. She quickly moved her eyes to something less inconspicuous. Instead, she gazed at his chest. Gerry had toned abs that formed a six-pack. She noticed that he had a line of dark hair that trailed down from his navel to dip into the band of the boxer briefs. His upped chest muscles were just as toned. Only they were dusted with a sparse covering of dark hair, swirling over flat brown male nipples. For a brief second her fingertips itched to touch them, to see if they were as soft as they looked. He had one powerful arm thrown over his head. His short dark hair was sticking up in all directions.

Tonya rolled her eyes. “You don’t even want to know the answer to that question.” She waved a hand in the air. As Emmy laughed, she handed her a tote bag. “Here this is all he needs to make himself beautiful this morning. I take it you two will be gone all day?”

Emmy took the bag from her and nodded. “Yes. We have rehearsal with Andrew this morning. Then in the afternoon, we go for our first fitting for the costumes. It’s going to be a long day.”

“I’ll go and let you wake him up. I want to be far gone when his eyes open. Do it gently or you’ll get your head bit off. Make sure he has at least two cups of coffee this morning or he’ll be a bear all day.” Tonya instructed.

“Andrew instructed he was to have only water.” Emmy bit her lip to keep in the laughter.

“What?” Tonya asked while sighed heavily. She patted Emmy’s shoulder. “You poor girl. I don’t envy you at all.” She began walked towards the door. “Call me if you need any help. He’s really not that bad but without his coffee…Just call.”

“Will do. Thanks Tonya.” Emmy waved.

“Bye Emmy.” Tonya walked out as she closed the door behind her.

Emmy turned back to look at Gerry sleeping on the couch. She had to wake him up or they would be late. The corner of her mouth crooked into a half smile. She hated the thought of waking him up. He looked so adorable. She knelt down by the side of the couch, keeping the towel close to her. She could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest with every breath. Taking a deep breath herself, she put a hand on his stomach as she began to shake him. “Gerry, come on it’s time to get up.” she spoke softly. When that got no response, she sighed. Leaning over him, Emmy began to shake him again a little harder. “Gerard James Butler get up! We are going to be late.”

A low moan erupted from Gerry’s lips as he reached up. With his eyes still closed, his hand reached around Emmy’s neck. His lashes flickered as he suddenly yanked her head down as his lips captured hers. Growling low in his throat, he began to mumble. “You are mine Christine! He can’t have you! You belong to me!”

Pure shock ran through Emmy as Gerry began kissing her. His lips were hard and forceful at first. Then his hand cupped the back of her neck, and his tongue began to sweep across her lower lip. She gasped, which allowed him to slide his tongue through her parted lips. _So this is what it was like kissing the real Gerard Butler?_ His tongue flicked against hers as he deepened the kiss, still in the drowsy throws of sleep.

The kiss their characters shared during the filming was nothing like this. That one had been a bit awkward but this one was hotness intensified. Was this the real Gerry? He had just called her Christine. That burned in her brain as she put a hand on his chest and began to push. “Gerry, stop! Wake up!”

Instantly Gerry’s eyes flashed open and they were filled with embarrassing horror. He snatched his hand back as he fell back on the couch, shrinking back as if to become part of the pattern itself. “Emmy? Fuck! Oh god I’m so sorry Emmy!” His face turned beet red as he closed his eyes, dragging his long fingers through his hair. Humiliation poured over him. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. “I’m so fucking sorry.” he groaned.

Emmy’s heart was racing as she stared at the floor. Her own face was quite red as she laughed nervously. “Oh it’s ok Gerry, really.” She dared to look up and found him with his eyes closed as he leaned his head against his hand. “Hey are you ok? Were you dreaming or something?”

Letting out a sound that was half laugh and half groan, Gerry nodded. “Ya you could say that. Last night I was going over the script that Andrew gave us. I needed to try to get back into Erik’s frame of mind. Let’s just say I’m not a big fan of Christine going with that asshole Raoul.” He gave a short embarrassing laugh. “I was dreaming I was Erik and let’s just say things changed a bit.” He couldn’t believe he was telling her all of this. The last thing he needed her to know was that his Christine in the dream had her face…and body.

Emmy smiled shyly. “Yea, I’m not too fond of Christine going with Raoul either. I mean Erik was the one who gave her everything. Raoul was her past, and Erik should have been her future.” She shrugged as she looked back down.

Gerry nodded, still feeling the blush on his face. He rubbed his face with his large hands. “What time is it, love?” His burr was especially husky as he was still trying to wake up.

“It’s about half past seven. Tonya brought you a bag with your clothes and other things you will need. There are clean towels if you want to take a shower.” Emmy looked back up at him.

“Seven? In the morning?” Gerry groaned as he tried to hide under one of the fluffy pillows that decorated the couch. “What did I tell ya Emmy? I told ya I’d hang up if you tried waking me up this early.”

“But I didn’t call you.” she chuckled.

“Close enough.” he grumbled. When he heard her laugh softly, he let out his own chuckle. “Do you have any coffee?” His eyes lit up with hope. “Please tell me you have coffee?”

Emmy started giggling. “I’m sorry Gerry. I really want to give you some but you know the rules.” When his face fell, she put a hand on his leg. “I’ll make it up to you ok? I promise.”

“I’ll remember that, Emmy Grey.” he growled as sat up fully. That’s when he noticed what she was wearing. Or rather what she wasn’t. He stared at her body wrapped up in the fluffy towel and the way she wore another towel as a turban. He noticed how she still had a dusting of water droplets on her shoulders.

Suddenly his dream came back to him. In the dream he had been Erik and he had stopped Christine from going with Raoul. She only wanted him. When he looked into Christine’s face, he only saw Emmy. He saw her soft rosy lips and her dark eyes. He was just about to make love to her in the dream when Emmy woke him up. _Ok after this job its time to take a looong vacation_ , he chastised himself. _When you start dreaming you’re the person you play its time to get away_.

“I’m going to go grab a shower. Where’s the bathroom?” He got up off the couch. He reached down and helped her stand up. He held his breath as she put her hands on his biceps to steady herself. After that dream, a simple touch from her was igniting a blazing fire in his veins. The kiss that they just shared didn’t help either. He found he couldn’t take his eyes off her lips.

“Just down the hall to the left. The towels are in the cupboard.” Emmy smiled at him as she took a step back.

Gerry instantly felt empty as she let go of him. “Thanks love. I won’t be long.” He hesitated a second before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He brushed past her as he walked into the bathroom.

When she heard the bathroom door close, Emmy felt like a heap onto the couch. She buried her head in her hands as she let out a tiny moan. What the hell had just happened? _He was dreaming. That’s all_ , she told herself repeatedly. _How many times have you been dreaming a vivid dream that you told yourself was real_ , she asked herself. She lifted her head and brushed her fingertips over her lips. Her lips still burned from the taste of Gerry. His kiss was incredible, even if it was meant for someone else. She found herself moaning softly as she remembered the feel of his tongue teasing hers.

“Emmy could you bring me my bag? I left it in the living room.” Gerry’s voice called out, interrupting her thoughts.

“Sure thing.” Emmy stood up and grabbed his bag. She walked down the hall. Gerry had his head sticking out of the door. He stuck out his hand as she handed the bag to him. “Here you go.”

He smiled softly at her. “Thanks Emmy.” He went to disappear behind the door when her voice stopped him.

“Gerry?”

He looked down into her rich chocolate eyes. “Yea?” Once again the memory of his dream hit him hard. He thanked God that the door hid just how much she was affecting him. If she didn’t stop looking at him like that he was going to bore a hole clean through.

Emmy smiled at him. “Thanks for staying last night.”

Gerry chuckled as he went to close the door. “Anytime Emmy.”

* * * * * *

“Ah I’m glad to see you both!” Andrew turned on his piano bench to see his two stars walk into the rehearsal hall. “Good Morning to both of you. I hope you slept well because we are going to work today. Work work work.” He smiled at them.

“Good Morning Andrew.” Emmy smiled at the older man as she walked in. “How are you this morning?”

“Just dandy Emmy. I hope you have come ready to work?” Andrew smiled. “Emmy and Gerry I want you to meet David Cullen. He is going to be my co-orchsetrator for this run. In fact, some of the original creative team will be working on this run. Harold Prince is directing for me.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Emmy. Andrew has told me so much about you.” David smiled as he shook Emmy’s hand.

“I hope all good things?” Emmy laughed as she shook his hand.

“Oh most definitely. Andrew says you are one of the best leading ladies.” Then he looked at Gerry, he chuckled. “It’s nice to meet you too, Gerry. I’ve heard quite a bit about you also.”

Gerry shook his hand. “Hello David. I’m not even going to ask because I know Andrew.” He smirked. “So you’re going to conduct this run yourself?” He looked at Andrew.

“I need to be careful with this one. It’s my baby.” Andrew laughed as he clapped his hands. “Should we get started?”

“What do you want us to do first?” Emmy asked as she sat on one of the stools near the electronic piano where Andrew sat.

“Since I’m sure it’s been a while since you sang, I was thinking of starting easy. Let’s warm up your voice with scales. Same for you Gerry. Then if all goes well we can try a song today?” Andrew motioned for Gerry to sit next to Emmy.

“I’ve made sure he was a good boy this morning. No coffee.” Emmy giggled as Gerry growled. “Just water.”

Andrew nodded. “Good girl. How about his other nasty habit?”

“I’m not that good.” Emmy laughed.

“Can we just get to work?” Gerry growled as he grabbed his water bottle, taking a long drink from it. Emmy wouldn’t even let him have his first cigarette of the morning. Right now, he was irritated and antsy. So far this morning wasn’t getting any better.

“He’s cranky in the morning.” Andrew grinned as he winked at Emmy.

“You have no idea.” She nodded. “I wouldn’t even let him have his cigarettes this morning.”

Andrew smirked when he saw Gerry mock glaring at them. “Ok, right. Scales it is then.”

Over the next hour, he had them both go over an intense warm up of their voices. He would offer instructions when necessary but mostly today was seeing where their voices were in readiness for the show. He noticed that Gerry was fidgeting and not using his voice to the full volume. “Gerry you need to sing loud. There won’t be any playback on stage.”

Gerry’s cheeks turned pink as he nodded. “Yea, I know. It’s just I haven’t sung in front of anyone in a long time.”

“Well you are going to have to get used to singing in front of people.” Andrew sighed. “In all honesty your voices aren’t as bad as I feared. Shall we try a song?”

“I’d love to. Which one did you have in mind?” Emmy asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.”

“I was thinking _Phantom of the Opera_.” Andrew handed both of them sheet music. “In case you have forgotten the words.” He smirked.

“Well I’m a bit rusty.” Gerry chuckled as he took the music. “I’ve been playing strangers and epic kings since singing as Erik. Funny, they didn’t sing.” He smiled as Emmy joined him in laughter.

Andrew began playing as Emmy closed her eyes, loving the beginning of this song. It had an electric vibe that easy transferred to the Phantom and Christine via the lyrics. Opening her eyes, she found Andrew nodding when it was her turn to sing. Even though she had the lyrics in her hand, she didn’t need them. She loved this song and listened to the music often. Moving her eyes over to Gerry, she began to sing softly.

**_In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.   
That voice which calls to me,   
And speaks my name   
And do I dream again?   
For now I find,   
The phantom of the opera is there,   
Inside my mind_ **

“Very good Emmy. Nice tone, remember the emotion that goes with song. This is your Angel of Music. Your teacher, your Phantom.” Andrew instructed as he played. Then nodded to Gerry.

_So he wants emotion_? Gerry hopped off his stool and began to walk around behind Emmy. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her back against him. She turned her head to look up at him. Staring into her eyes, his head lowered as he began to sing.

**_Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet. _ **

He brought his hand up to stroke against her cheek. Moving his cheek close to hers, Gerry prayed he could do this. He was as nervous as he had been for the first audition for Andrew. Luckily this time Emmy was here. He wasn’t as nervous with her here.

**_My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet.   
And though you turn from me,   
To glance behind.   
The Phantom of the Opera is there,   
Inside your mind._ **

Emmy held her breath as she felt his warm breath on the skin of her neck. His voice came out husky and strong. Yet she noticed he was still singing a big quietly. It was then she noticed he was holding her waist tightly. She could feel him trembling. A comforting smile crossed her lips. _He’s still nervous about singing in front of people_.

When it was her turn again, Emmy found she couldn’t look away. Keeping her eyes on him, she sang the next verse. Reaching down she took his hand in hers, feeling him shaking a bit. Their fingers intertwined as she squeezed gently.

Closing his eyes for a brief second, Gerry let the power of her voice wash over him. He loved hearing her sing. She was truly multi-talented. When he felt her palm cupping his cheek, his eyes opened to look into hers. Bending his head down, he whispered softly in her ear. “Sing my Angel of Music. Sing for me.”

* * * * * *

“Ugh now I know why I grew tired of ice cream.” Emmy grabbed onto the back of the chair as Josie, John Napier’s costuming assistant, chuckled behind her. She winced, as she pulled tighter on the strings of her corset. _How did women actually dress in these everyday_ , Emmy groaned to herself. For the movie she had to wear corsets that had hooks and eyes. But as she was finding out for the stage, it was the old fashioned route.

“Why is that lass?” Josie adjusted the laces to even them out.

“Because that’s all I could eat when trapped inside one of these things.” Emmy groaned. When Josie yanked on her corset strings again, she yelped. “I’m not Scarlett O’Hara. I don’t need a 17 inch waist.”

Josie laughed. “I’m not trying to give you one. But trust me lass, with your beauty you could give old Scarlett a run for her money.”

“I’ll second that.”

Both Josie and Emmy turned to find Gerry standing in the doorway. Or what Emmy thought was Gerry at first. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Gerik standing before her. Gerry wore his _The Point of No Return_ costume. This one was very similar to what he wore in the movie. The maroon pants fit his body to a t. In fact, Emmy was sure that the trousers more than likely poured on. They had a darker maroon design that traveled up the length of his long legs. Her eyes had a mind of their own as they traveled down. When she found that the trousers fit EVERY part of him too well, her eyes snapped up. He wore a matching jacket that spread across his broad shoulders, left open to reveal the vest underneath. The crisp white shirt he wore had ruffles that overflowed through the V of the vest. The shirt was partly undone, giving a peak of the tanned hard muscles underneath. His dark hair was slicked back, giving the same impression as when he wore the wig. However, the cherry on top was the black mask he wore.

Emmy sucked in her breath. However good she thought he looked back on the set of the movie was nothing compared to the sight of Gerry standing in front of her now. He began to walk to her and she let out the breath very slowly. “Wow, you look…”

“Handsome? Sexy? Mysterious?” Gerry smirked, his upper lip brushing against the rim of the mask.

“How about all of the above Monsieur Erik?” Emmy smiled. Instantly she lost her smile when Josie gave the corset a final yank. She winced as a groan escaped from her lips. “Ow!” She grabbed onto the back of the chair so tightly her knuckles turned white.

“Sorry about that Miss Emmy. You are now secure. There all finished. I’ll go get Andrew and we’ll see how he likes this.” Josie reached down and fluffed out the skirt of her costume. “I’ll be right back.”

Gerry smirked, as he looked her over. “Pretty sexy there yourself Mademoiselle Christine.”

Emmy’s costume was Christine’s _The Point of No Return_ stage costume. Once again, it was similar to what Emmy wore in the movie. The corset that Josie had been struggling to tighten was maroon silk that came just under her breasts to uplift them. It came down to end just below her hips. It gave her a sensual hourglass figure, complete with curvaceous hips. Gold metal tassels hung from the trim, making soft tinkling sounds. Under the corset was the sheer chemise with the straps that slid down her shoulders. There was a small-added layer of lace to try to cover her nipples but it wasn’t doing the best job. Her skirt was the golden patterned silk that brushed her bare ankles. Her dark auburn hair flowed behind her back in waves.

As Josie walked out, Emmy squirmed as she tried to get used to wearing the corset. “You men have it so easy.” She moved her arms as squirmed. She looked up at Gerry. “Do me a favor, close your eyes?”

“Why?” Gerry chuckled.

“Because I’m asking you to.” Emmy rolled her eyes as she grinned impishly.

Gerry sighed overdramatically. “Oh ok fine.” His eyelids started to come down. He didn’t know what she was up to, but it was always best to be prepared. Stopping just before his eyes closed completely, he peeked through his lashes. What he saw nearly had him moaning. Emmy squirmed as she cupped her breasts as she adjusted them. Watching her under heavy lids, he felt himself grow hard instantly as her fingers slid over her nipples. His trousers suddenly felt about ten times too small. He fought the urge to reach down and adjust his own body.

“Ok done. You can open your eyes now.” Emmy called out. “Much better.” She breathed a sigh of relief.

Gerry opened his eyes and gave her a half smile. He prayed she didn’t notice how hard he had become. He felt his body throbbing against the material of the trousers. “Starting to feel the part again?”

She nodded. “The clothes do help. Must admit, Christine has a great sense of fashion.” She chuckled as her hands ran down her body over the corset. “Even if she can’t breathe.”

“Just think of it this way, that contraption gave her a chest that even Dolly Parton would envy.” Gerry winked. “I mean that fucking thing pushes your breasts up so far you could use them as earmuffs.”

Emmy blushed hard as Gerry started smirking. “Oh my goodness, I can’t believe you!” She pushed at him, shaking her head. “See I knew it. It was a man who invented these things. Probably just for that purpose too.”

Before Gerry could respond, Andrew walked in with a big smile on his face. “Brilliant! Look at the both of you! Simply Brilliant!” He turned his head from Emmy to Gerry back to Emmy. “I would say both of you are going to light up the stage. The fit of the costumes work very well with your figures. Adds the realness to Christine and The Phantom. Very good. I am very pleased. But there is one thing I wanted to talk to Gerry about.”

“What about?” Gerry’s eyes narrowed.

“I noticed during the song you’re still singing a little low. We need to work on your volume.” Andrew emphasized by raising his hands upwards.

Looking ashamed, Gerry nodded. “I know. I just still get nervous singing in front of people.” he said shyly.

“My boy you are going to be singing in front of all of London in a little over a month. We really need to get you a stiff upper lip.” Andrew shook his head. “Gerard you are a brilliant actor. You’ve done plays, this is no different.”

“I have an idea that might help him.” Emmy piped up. When both men looked at her, she offered. “I can take Gerry to sing at karaoke.” When she saw Gerry going to protest, she held up her hand. “Before you say no, just listen. It’s a great way to get used to singing in public.”

Andrew’s face lit up. “That is perfect my dear. I think that is a wonderful idea. I know of some great places too. I’ll get you a list by tonight.”

“I don’t know.” Gerry shook his head. The thought of singing to complete strangers in a bar didn’t sit well with him.

“Come on Gerry. I’ll do it with you. We can even do some duets.” Emmy reached out and took his hand, rubbing soothingly. “I do it all the time back home. Cassandra and I love it. I promise it will help.”

“Emmy…” Gerry groaned.

Moving closer to him, Emmy whispered softly. “Let me be your Angel of Music this time, ok?”

Knowing that this role was important, Gerry didn’t want to let Andrew down. During the movie, it wasn’t as bad. He could record the songs in the little booth without having to see anyone. During the filming all he had to do was mouth his vocals as they played back to him. However, on stage it was a bit different.

Seeing the way Emmy looked down at him, he smiled as he reached up to stroke her cheek. “Ok, we’ll go tonight if that’s what you want.”

Andrew winked at Emmy as she giggled. “I’ll get you that list before you leave.” He patted Gerry on the back. “You look good my boy. You are beautiful my dear. Oh, tomorrow you get to meet your Raoul. Now that should be fun.” He kissed Emmy’s cheek as he walked out of the room.

Emmy looked up at Gerry. Reaching up she slowly pushed the mask off his face, her palms caressing his cheeks. “You really look good. You’re going to have women swooning in their seats.”

“Then maybe they won’t be looking at me when I sing.” Gerry joked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

“If singing in public bothers you so much why did you tell Andrew you’d take the job?” Emmy asked in confusion. “I mean this is the theater, theaters have crowds.”

“Because Andrew is great to work for. His vision is beyond anything I have seen. I don’t mind acting in the theater. Just makes me nervous to sing in one. Besides, I really feel for this character. He’s so alone. All he wants is to be loved.” Gerry’s voice took on a sad note as he unconsciously began to rub her shoulders.

“It sounds like you understand him all too well.” Emmy saw sadness cloud over his green eyes.

“I do. I know exactly what it’s like to be alone. Being an actor is rumored to make your dreams come true. More often than not, you find yourself all alone.” Gerry found himself whispering. “It’s not an easy life for anyone.” There was raw pain in his husky voice.

“You’re not alone anymore Gerry.” Emmy reached up and placed her hand over his. Their fingers intertwined. “You’re one of my closest friends. Whenever you’re feeling alone, I’m here.”

Gerry gave her a small smile as he gathered her up in his arms for a hug. Closing his eyes, he hugged tight against his chest. _I may not be alone Emmy. But sometimes its more painful being this close, knowing what you are yearning for is something that you can never have_.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerry checked his watch as he rang the doorbell for the third time. It was a little after seven and he had been standing outside Emmy’s flat for fifteen minutes. He had been ringing the bell with no results. “Come on Emmy Grey, where are ya love?” He mumbled to himself as he rang the bell again. That’s when he heard it. He pressed his ear to the door and heard loud music blasting from inside the apartment. He began shaking his head and chuckling. Emmy was blasting her music again. He remembered how she loved to turn her music up to deafening levels as she sang along. Reaching down he tried the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. He sighed as he walked in. _She really should know better than to leave her doors unlocked_. But as he walked in he wasn’t prepared for the image that he received.

The sounds of _Black Velvet_ by Alannah Myles bounced off the walls as Emmy shook her hips along with the beat. Her back was turned to him and she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup while she looked into the mirror on the living room wall. Gerry couldn’t take his eyes off her if his life depended on it. His eyes roamed over her as he fought a groan. She looked amazing. She wore a little black mini skirt that only came down to mid thigh, giving him a tantalizing look at her legs, which ended in a pair of heels. From the looks of it, the blouse she was wearing was a crimson satin. Her dark auburn hair was curled tonight, sweeping down her back.

Emmy sang along as she swept the vibrant red lipstick over her full lips. Puckering up her lips, she gasped when she looked up in the mirror to find Gerry watching her. Their eyes met in the mirror as a slow smirk spread over Gerry’s lips. Emmy felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared back at him. She took in what he was wearing and a shiver raced up her spine.

The jeans he wore were faded and they had small worn holes near the top of the left thigh. The denim clung to his legs and the band of the jeans hung low on his hips. The button up shirt he wore was white and only had the middle three buttons done as it gave her a hint of his stomach. To top the outfit off he wore a dark tan leather jacket that lay open. The sleeves came down about midway to his hands as the cuffs were folded back. His dark hair was in the “sexy tousled just got out of bed” look. She could help smiling at the fact he still hadn’t shaved.

“You always leave your doors unlocked?” Gerry walked up behind her. He reached up and brushed her hair out of the way, as he laid a kiss on her cheek. “You look beautiful.” He kept his eyes on her in the mirror.

Emmy smiled as she reached up and caressed his cheek. “Aww thanks. You’re looking pretty good there yourself. The reason I left the door locked was so that you’d be able to come in. I was in the shower and was afraid that you wouldn’t be able to get in.”

“Love it’s too dangerous to go around leaving your door unlocked.” Gerry protested. “I don’t want to think about anyone just being able to walk in here.”

“Well how about I give you an extra key? I mean you are my ride everywhere.” Emmy offered. “Technically you paid for the first month anyway.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Gerry laid his head on her shoulder as he watched her slip on her bracelet.

“Oh I don’t mind, really.” Emmy turned around to face him. “I’ll get one made.”

Gerry nodded as he took a deep breath. “Ready to go?”

“All set. Hey are you nervous?” She gave a half laugh as she put a hand on his chest, feeling the soft hairs through the v in his shirt.

“A little.” he admitted sheepishly.

“Aww don’t worry about it. I told you I’d be there with you. Just don’t think about the crowd. If it makes you feel better, just sing to me.” Emmy rubbed her hand over his chest. Somehow, since their reunion the playful banter they had going turned into something much more serious. She found that she was always looking for excuses to touch him. A brush here, a caress there it didn’t matter. Then there was that kiss this morning.

Gerry brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he stepped closer to her. “Are you my guardian angel now?” He smirked as his thumb brushed along her cheek, as his voice dipped to come out low and husky.

She could feel his eyes on her, but her eyes were drawn to his lips. The kiss from that morning burned in her mind. It was as if she could still taste him on her lips. The feel and the texture still haunted her. Instantly she secretly wished it was her name he called out instead of her character’s.

“Emmy?” Gerry called out softly.

Her eyes snapped up to look up at him. She could see the question in his eyes. She remembered something Cassandra said to her before she left. It was time for her to stop being shy little Emmy. It was time for her to take control of her own life. She knew she was venturing into dangerous territory here, but she didn’t care. “I’m whatever you need me to be, Gerry.” She didn’t recognize her own voice. Instead of the light airy tone she used, it was replaced with a deeper sultry tone.

Gerry’s eyes widened as he took a deep breath. With any other woman, he would take that as an invitation. The problem was with Emmy, he wasn’t sure what the hell it was. She wasn’t looking away from him. No, instead she was looking deep into his eyes. Her gaze was unwavering. Just what was she saying to him? Knowing he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t ask, he reached around he pulled her closer. “Is that right, Emmanuelle?” He licked his lips.

Putting both hands on his chest, Emmy nodded slowly. “That’s right, Gerard.”

At that moment, Gerry didn’t want to go anywhere. He wanted to find out exactly what Emmy was meaning with her talk. Her eyes reached out to him. However, they had to go. Andrew wanted a full report tomorrow. “Why don’t we go get this little karaoke thing done with? Then maybe we could come back here to talk?” He rubbed her back. He needed to know where she was going with this.

Emmy knew what he was trying to ask. Butterflies swooshed around in her stomach. Why did she just tell him that? _Because you’ve been dying to kiss him again since this morning_ , she taunted herself. As much as she tried to argue, it was the truth. “Then we better hurry.

Reaching up he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Brushing over her knuckles softly, he flicked the tip of his tongue against her skin. Emmy shivered as she felt he began to suck gently on a knuckle before letting go. “Let’s go get this over with.”

* * * * * *

With his eyes fixated on the stage, Gerry found himself in a trance. Emmy was front and center as she sung along to _When You Say Nothing At All_. Her voice was a bit different from when she sang Andrew’s songs. Tonight it was sultry. Her body swayed to the beat as she really got into the song. Gerry could see she was a natural talent. During the chorus when she sang, she looked right at him. Brown locked with green as she reached across to him from the other side of the room. Her words tonight were in the back of his mind, _I’m whatever you need me to be, Gerry_. He knew what he wanted but was it the right thing? Did she want it too?

As she finished the song, the crowd in the small club went wild. They clapped for her loudly and there were a few whistles. Emmy laughed nervously as she put her hand to her chest and bowed shyly. She stepped down from the stage and walked back to the rounded booth where they were sitting. Gerry stood up and held out his arms for her. She immediately went into them as she asked. “Tell me honestly, how bad was it?”

Hugging her, Gerry gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “You were brilliant, love! Have I told you lately that I love your voice?” He smiled as he gave her another hug.

“Not lately.” Emmy shivered as she felt his mouth so close to hers during the brief peck. She sat next to him in the rounded booth. “I’m still getting used to singing everything but show tunes in front of a crowd.”

Sliding in next to her, Gerry turned to face her as he put one arm up on the back of the booth. “I heard about your album. You have an amazing voice, Emmy.” He leaned forward a bit. His free hand came up to cup her shoulder. He loved the feel of her silky skin under his rough fingers. Tonight he felt like he was being tempted by the devil himself. Only this devil had dazzling dark eyes and a sexy smile.

“Aww thanks, Gerry.” Emmy smiled at him, blushing a bit.

Moving closer, Gerry leaned in until his forehead was almost touching hers. He could feel her trembling under his hands. He brought his head down so that his lips barely brushed against hers. “You know what else I like?” The huskiness of his voice caused her to shiver.

Licking her lips slowly Emmy struggled to speak. “What?” As his fingers slid up and down her shoulder and arm, she found herself biting back a moan. What was happening? Could Gerry want the very same thing she did?

Just then, his name was called, interrupting the mood. Gerry found himself groaning. He lifted his head to brush his lips over her forehead. “Do I have to do this?” He gave her a rueful smile.

Emmy smiled as she nodded. “It’s only fair. It will be excellent practice for you. What song did you pick?” She pulled back to look at him.

A pure mischievous smirk was placed upon his lips. “You’ll see. I picked it when you were up there singing your own song.” Gerry began to get out of the booth.

Emmy could see he was shaking a bit. She reached over and took his hand, causing him to look down. “Remember what I told you. If you get nervous, just look back here at me.”

Kissing her hand, Gerry smiled. “My guardian angel.” Peeling off the leather jacket, he laid it on the back of the booth. He winked as he began walking to the stage.

She leaned back and took a sip off the Coke that Gerry had ordered for her. She suddenly found herself nervous. She knew that deep down he was a good singer. He just needed the confidence to sing in front of people. She hoped that she did the right thing by suggesting this.

Gerry could feel the eyes of the crowd on him. No one recognized him so far so he counted that as a small blessing. The last thing he needed was the morning papers to be emblazoned with the headline, **_GERARD BUTLER MOONLIGHTS AS LOUNGE SINGER_**. Running his fingers through his hair nervously, he grabbed the mic. He nodded to the person running the music. The slow beat of his song began to play. Closing his eyes, he thought he was going to be sick. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to look back at Emmy as he began to sing.

**_I've done a lot of  
Living in my life  
Chased my share of  
Rainbows in the sky  
Before I stopped to  
Ask the question why  
I've fallen out of love  
Too many times  
But now I see  
The possibilities  
Oh how my life could be_ **

Emmy’s jaw dropped as she stared up at him. The voice he was using to sing with now was different from what he used as the Phantom. His voice tonight was husky and a bit deeper. His burr was put to music. It was sexy as all hell.

As he sung, Gerry stared into Emmy’s eyes. He had chosen this song for a very good reason. He had heard it playing on Tonya’s boom box awhile back and really liked what it was saying with its lyrics. As the chorus started, he hoped his message would get through because he found he was too nervous to come out and say it himself.

**_From any other love  
I'd walk away  
Love is temporary  
I would say  
Now each night I  
Find a reason to stay  
With you there's  
Always brighter days_ **

She felt the tears sting her eyes as she looked up at him. She knew right then that whatever friendship they had was definitely taking on a new twist. She had only been in London for a day, wasn’t that too soon? She had only been reunited with him a week before she left to go home. Yet all the goodnight phone calls, hearing his voice had affected her like she never expected. But was she ready for it? Was Gerry? She wasn’t stupid. She heard all the rumors of his taste for women. She had run into him at the Golden Globe and the Academy Awards parties after the movie came out. He had been in the company of various women. The Hollywood gossip flourished around him. Nevertheless, she knew that wasn’t the real Gerry. At least that wasn’t the way he was with her.

Gerry saw something flicker in Emmy’s eyes as she watched him. What was going through her head? He would kill to be able to read her mind right now. The only tool he had to reach her right now was his voice and this song.

**_I've broken a heart  
apart or two  
I've let the curtain fall  
I guess, it's true  
The thought of  
Something borrowed  
Something blue  
Was something that  
I never could pursue  
  
But now you're here  
My doubt has disappeared  
The clouds are gone  
It's clear_ **

The way he stared down at her as he sung, Emmy felt a ripple of relief go through her. Why was she worrying anyway? Wasn’t this what she wanted? Didn’t that kiss this morning prove anything to her? If she didn’t ask tonight then she had no business knowing the answer. They couldn’t play these innocent cat and mouse games any longer. Tonight she was going to ask.

* * * * * *

Gerry unlocked the door to Emmy’s flat and pushed it open. “After you, love.” His eyes watched her as she brushed past him to enter. They really hadn’t said much to each other after his little performance. When he had come back to the table, Emmy was all smiles. She had given him a huge hug as she kept saying how good he was and proud of him she was. After that, they had sat in awkward silence while the others sang. Finally, he asked if she was ready to leave.

Emmy walked in and kicked off her heels. “Do you want to stay for a bit? Are you thirsty?” She flipped on the lights, casting the living room in a soft glow. Her palms felt clammy as she turned around to look at him. What was wrong with her? Why was she so nervous?

He closed the door behind him and threw his jacket into the recliner. “Yea, I can stay for awhile. Rehearsal isn’t until eleven tomorrow, thank god.” He flashed a grin. “This means I can sleep in.”

Walking over to the couch, Emmy sat down as she motioned with her foot. “Come on have a seat.” She tried to control her voice, knowing very well that even he could notice the small quiver. “Didn’t you say you wanted to talk?”

Immediately his eyes went to hers as he walked over to join her. “Aye, I did.” He felt his chest tighten. All night all he could think about were her words _. Be honest, the only thing you could think about all night was her_ , he taunted himself. He sat on the couch next to her, turning to face her.

“What did you want to talk about?” Emmy asked nervously as she licked her lips.

The single motion of her soft tongue sweeping across her full lower lip found Gerry straining against the zipper in his jeans. He gripped the back of the couch as he took a deep breath. He had to touch her, he couldn’t stop himself. Reaching over, he cupped her cheek in his palm. “Emmanuelle…” He found himself whispering her full name. A name like hers flooded his brain with images of long nights kissing her slowly until dawn as they lay together.

Emmy moved closer to him as she nuzzled against his hand. “Yes Gerard?” she whispered as she put a hand on his chest, his bare skin feeling hot against her palm. Dragging her hand slowly she moved it up over his neck to his shoulder, sliding under his shirt.

Whatever he was going to say was suddenly forgotten as Gerry abruptly pulled her head to his as his lips crashed down on hers. He heard a sound come from Emmy and it only aroused him further when he recognized it as a moan. His other hand cupped her face as his lips mastered hers. The instant he felt her start to kiss him back, he growled as he yanked her onto his lap. Emmy gasped softly and he wasted no time sliding his tongue between her lips.

Straddling him, Emmy kissed him back with everything she had. She had wanted and thought about this all day. Feeling his tongue enter her mouth, she flicked the tip of hers against it. Instantly their tongues began to dance together in an erotic motion. A lick here and a flick there, neither of them could get enough. She found herself moaning as Gerry began to suck on the tip of her tongue. Her hands slid inside his shirt, touching the powerful muscles hidden underneath.

Reaching down, Gerry cupped her bottom as he pulled her harder against him. He was beyond hard now; it was almost painful as he strained against the seam of his jeans. The kiss deepened as he found Emmy moaning in his mouth. Only when they began to run out of air did the kiss break. His mouth moved from her lips down to her neck. His lips dragged against her skin as his tongue tasted her.

Emmy let her head fall back as she held onto his shoulders for support. Feeling Gerry kiss down the column of her throat, she moaned as she rocked against him. She could feel his erection through his jeans and that had her swallowing hard. She opened her eyes and moved her head to kiss him again. Gerry was eagerly waiting as his tongue slid into her mouth again. This kiss was hotter than the first. As he kissed her, his hands came up to cup her breasts. She moaned loudly, breaking the kiss.

Gerry found he was near panting as he tried to catch his breath. What the fuck had just happened? One minute he had planned to talk to her. In the next second, he was kissing her. He saw her look down at him with questions in her eyes. “What are we doing, Emmy?”

“Isn’t this what we want to do?” she asked nervously. She looked down, her cheeks turning red. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he didn’t want this at all. His fingers slid under her chin and lifted her head. His eyes were blazing with a fire that she hadn’t seen before.

“Do you want this Emmy?” He found that his lips couldn’t hold back the question any longer. _Please Emmy. Please tell me yes. Tell me you need me as badly as I want you._

“I’ve thought all day about that kiss you accidentally gave me this morning.” she admitted shyly.

Gerry raised his eyes in surprise. “You have?” That little gem had him smiling. “What were ya thinking about?” he whispered as his hands rubbed up and down her back. He held his breath as he waited for her response.

“For the first time I hated Christine.” Emmy blurt out.

That statement had Gerry dropping his jaw. “What the hell…why? She’s just a character love.”

“Because she was the one you thought you were kissing.” Emmy blushed as she looked away.

Again Gerry turned her head to look at him. “I may have called out her name, but to me there is only one face and body for her. Yours.” He whispered as he slid his hand up to cup her neck. “You’re the one I was dreaming of kissing. To me it was the only way I could have you.” He pulled her head down and began to kiss her again. This time the kiss was slow and languorous.

“I’ve wanted you to kiss me for a long time.” Emmy moaned softly as she broke the kiss. “But we were always friends.”

“Never let it be said I let a lady down.” Gerry sucked on her lower lip, letting it slip from between his teeth with a small popping sound.

“What happens now?” Emmy dared to ask. She looked nervous as she waited for him to answer her. What if she just imagined this all? What if he didn’t want anything but a good time?

Her question threw him for a loop. Just what was going to happen? He hadn’t thought about that until now. He knew that he wanted a chance to get to know Emmy better. Another thought hit him like a ton of bricks. “It might be a bit difficult working together. You heard Andrew’s lecture about not mixing business with pleasure.”

Emmy’s face fell as she nodded slowly. “Actually with us so close it might translate better on stage.” She offered. “But if you don’t want…” She began to slide off his lap. She was crazy to think that anything would happen.

Gerry curled an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “Wait a minute, where do you think you’re going?” He trapped her against him as he slid his hand up her back to her neck. “You’re gonna run from me now, Emmy Grey?” he asked in a light teasing tone.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Emmy cocked her head to look at him. “You just said-“

“I said it would be difficult working together under Andrew’s scrutiny. I never said I wasn’t up for the challenge.” He smirked.

Emmy looked into his eyes as she sighed. “Gerry, I’m not asking for anything here but…”

“But?” He urged her on.

“I don’t want to be one of your flings.” She blushed hard.

“I’m hurt that you’d think that, love.” Gerry hugged her. “I care for ya, Emmy. God help me but I do. Much more than I probably should.”

“What does that mean?” Emmy asked him as she looked into his eyes.

“It means I stopped looking at you as a friend the minute you stepped off that plane in London the other day.” Gerry swallowed hard. “Do you know I’d wait each night for your phone call? I needed to hear your voice before I went to sleep each night. I can’t tell you what’s gonna happen between us because I don’t know love. All I can say is that we can take it day by day and see where we are. What do you say, Emmy? Do you think maybe we can take this slow, step by step?”

With her hand on his chest, Emmy could feel Gerry’s heart racing. His mini confession had her speechless. He was right; they needed to take this slowly. Sure they were friends but getting to know each other in this way would take time. She knew she was jumping in blind but it was too late to turn back now. “I think we can.” she managed to whisper.

Gerry smiled as he pulled her head down to kiss her again. “I don’t want to leave tonight, but I know it’s for the best.” he whispered softly against her lips.

“I know what you mean.” Emmy answered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He leaned back against the couch, holding her to him. They laid there for several minutes in silence. He loved the feel of her in his arms. He rubbed her back as she cuddled up close to him. He was venturing into new territory. This wouldn’t be one of his casual things where when he grew tired he could leave. But the thought of breaking Emmy’s heart had him feeling the pain himself. He would never do that to her. “I should go, love.” he whispered against her temple.

Emmy nodded as she sat up to slide off his lap. She ran her hands through her hair raggedly as Gerry slowly stood up to stand in front of her. Instantly his arms were around her again. She laid her head on his chest. “Do you need me to call you in the morning to wake you up?”

“If you don’t I’ll be very disappointed.” He tilted her head and kissed her softly. The taste of her lips had his head spinning. He couldn’t stop kissing her. One taste was never enough. “I should say goodnight, Emmy.” He hugged her one last time.

“Goodnight Gerry. I’ll see you in the morning.” Emmy smiled softly as she let her hand slide down his chest.

Gerry groaned. “You need to stop love or we won’t need that wake up call.” His words were as blunt as he dared.

Emmy blushed as she took her hand in his. “I’ll walk you to the door.” She felt his other hand on her waist as he followed her. Reaching the door, she turned. “Sleep well and sweet dreams.”

Gerry pulled her to him as he kissed her one final time. His mouth took possession of hers as his tongue teased hers. “Gonna dream of you tonight.” He whispered as he broke the kiss. He opened the door.

“Oh wait.” Emmy turned and walked over to the recliner. She grabbed his jacket and walked back to the door. “Almost forgot this.” She handed him the jacket.

“Thanks.” He slipped the jacket on. His eyes met hers as he smiled, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. “I’ll see you in the morning. Night love.” He gave her another soft kiss before he walked out.

Closing the door after him, Emmy closed her eyes as she leaned against it. She received her answer. _Oh god what am I doing_? There was no turning back now. She opened her eyes and smiled shyly. Only time would tell where this would lead. _God help me because I think I’m falling for him._


	8. Chapter 8

“Ok very good Emmy. I want you to really draw out that part. Call to him with your voice. Seduce him.” Andrew whispered as he played in accompaniment to Emmy’s voice.

At the word seduce, Emmy couldn’t help but glance over at Gerry. Leaning back against the wall, he was watching her every move. Feeling his eyes on her sent shivers up her spine. He wasn’t hiding the smirk that was plastered on his lips, which caused her to blush. When he mouthed, _too late love already did_ , she nearly lost it. She had to look at Andrew just so she could finish the song.

Memories of last night’s kisses had her blushing even more. All night she tossed and turned as Gerry’s face swam before eyes. All she could think about all night was if it was real. After being friends for so long, was it right to take this next step? A part of her question was answered when Gerry had picked her up this morning. She had opened the door to find him leaning against the doorframe, a long stem red rose in his hands. When the good mornings were out of the way, he had given her another mind-blowing wake up kiss.

“Very good Emmy. I dare say with what I’ve seen today between Gerry’s improved performance and your already brilliant one, this month is going to sail by. Opening night will be here sooner than we think.” Andrew smiled at them. “I see your adventures paid off last night, Gerry.”

Gerry’s eyes rose up to meet Emmy’s. Her dark eyes reached out to him. He wanted more than anything to walk over there and kiss her again. What was wrong with him? All he could think about was her lips. He was never this distracted at work. He smirked as he took a drink from his water. “You could say that again. Miss Emmy knows what she’s talking about. Don’t ya love?”

Before Emmy could answer there was a knock on the rehearsal door. “Enter.” Andrew commanded. The door swung open and three people walked in. Andrew’s face lit up in another smile. “Ah so good of you to join us. Gerry, Emmy I want you to meet some of your castmates.” Andrew got up and walked over to the group.

“Morning Andrew.” The lone male in the group smiled as he gave a little wave. “Right on time, as always.”

“Thank goodness someone is, David.” Andrew chuckled. “Emmy, Gerry, this is David Shannon. He’s going to be your Raoul, Emmy. This is Wendy Ferguson, she’s going to be Carlotta and finally we have Heidi O’Brien who will be playing Meg.”

Emmy gave the group a smile as she walked over. “It’s nice to meet all of you.”

David grinned as he held out his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet my Christine.” He shook Emmy’s hand gently. “Actually I’m new on the show also. Only have been doing it for about a month now.”

“Yea, it’s been awhile since I’ve done live theater.” Emmy told him.

“But you’ve made the role of Christine your own. I’ve seen the movie and you were incredible.” David complimented her.

“I just hope I can translate her to the stage just as well.” Emmy worried.

“Oh don’t worry about it. You’re a fine actress.” Heidi waved her hand as she smiled. “If you need any help, just ask.”

“Thanks.” Emmy smiled shyly.

From across the room Gerry’s eyes narrowed as he looked at David. So this was the new Raoul? He casually walked over to stand behind Emmy, who was now in a conversation with their new castmates. “Nice to meet all of you.” He put a hand on Emmy’s waist.

Emmy tried to keep the smirk from her face, but she knew she was failing. Could it be that someone was jealous? “Everyone, this is Gerry. He’s our Phantom.”

David held out his hand. “So I finally get to meet my adversary?” he joked. “It’s really good to meet you.”

Gerry shook his hand and gave him a tight smile.” Same here.”

“Gerry and David, why don’t you two come over here.” Andrew motioned with his hand. “I want to work out some details with you.”

Gerry nodded as he slowly let go of Emmy. His hand brushed against her back in a protective caress, which caused her to look up at him and smile. He winked at her as he walked over to where Andrew was. 

“I’d be careful if I were you.” Heidi whispered in a worried tone as she leaned closer to Emmy.

Emmy turned around and gave her a puzzled look. “Be careful of what?”

“Andrew doesn’t like it when his cast gets involved with one another during a run.” Wendy told her as she gave her a sympathetic smile.

“What do you mean?” Emmy tried to keep the smile on her face. The last thing she needed was Gerry getting in trouble. She knew from rumors that Andrew could be a strict taskmaster.

“You and Gerry.” Heidi nodded towards the two men with Andrew.

Emmy’s eyes widened. Were they that transparent? She knew she had to do some quick talking. She forced a laugh as she waved her hand. “Gerry and I are just really close friends. Besides, I have a boyfriend from back home.” She prayed that lightning would strike her down for the lie.

“Boyfriend?” That word came from three different mouths as Heidi, Wendy and Gerry all spoke at once.

Gerry had been half listening to what Andrew was telling him when he overheard Emmy telling the girls she had a boyfriend. What boyfriend from back home? She sure as hell didn’t mention any boyfriend before. He suddenly felt anger rise up in his chest as he couldn’t stop the scowl that appeared on his face. What the fuck was going on? Why would she lie to him?

Emmy heard Gerry exclaim with the girls in surprise. She knew that she had to fix this and fix this quickly. She didn’t want the suspicion to fall on them. However, she didn’t want to freak Gerry out with a lie. Giving a sideways glance to Gerry, she smiled at the girls. “Yea, his name is…” She took a deep breath. _Think of a name Emmy!_ Taking another glance at Gerry, she blurted out “James. His name is James, but I just call him Jamie.”

Seeing the quick look she gave him, Gerry scowl quickly turned into a smile and then a smirk. He looked down to try to hide it. _Jamie eh_ , he chuckled to himself. Oh, his little minx was going to pay for scaring the fuck out of him. They had talked a little this morning on the way to the theater about having to keep things quiet. They agreed to keep things a secret for now. Hell maybe Emmy inventing a boyfriend would keep all the right people off their tail. Looking up, his green eyes were twinkling. “How is good ole Jamie doing?”

Emmy’s head whipped around to look at Gerry. She could see the amusement in his eyes. Oh lovely, now she had him laughing at her. “He’s doing great. I mean he’s taking this whole ocean separating us thing pretty well.” Staring into his eyes, she gave him a look that said, _we’ll talk later_.

“How do you keep in touch then with such a distance between you?” Wendy asked as she shook her head. “That’s a true long distance relationship.”

“Lots of letters actually. He writes great love letters. Very sensual.” Emmy cringed knowing full well this was going to come back and bite her in the ass. “Then there are the phone calls. But letters are cheaper.” She gave a nervous laugh.

“Love letters?” Heidi sighed. “Now that is a guy to hang on to. Most guys these days wouldn’t know how to write a love letter even if they had the Love Letters for Dummies book.”

Emmy laughed. “Well Jamie is special.”

“Now that we are all up to date on Emmy’s love life can we get to work?” Andrew asked with an amused smile on his face. Everyone chuckled as Emmy blushed a deep red. The group broke up as everyone grabbed their music.

Emmy was flipping through hers when she felt someone behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find Gerry smiling at her. “Can I help you?” She tried to be nonchalant but feeling his hands on her waist, that went right out the window.

“So is this Jamie a great kisser or what?” Gerry teased as he whispered. When he saw her blush again, he chuckled. “I take that as a yes. Love letters, eh love?”

“I had to think of something.” Emmy groaned, whispering furiously.

“Ever heard the saying, be careful what you ask for?” Gerry ran his fingers lightly over her back as he walked over to join David and Andrew.

Emmy jerked her head up as her eyes narrowed _. What the hell does that mean? Just what are you up to Gerard Butler_? Catching his eyes, she saw him wink. “Oh hell…” she breathed. _I am in serious trouble._

* * * * * *

Gerry was in his dressing room reading his script, hiding out. This was the one place he could have a smoke without Andrew jumping down his throat. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked an ash into the ashtray when the door opened. He was expecting Tonya so he didn’t bother looking up. “Don’t start Tonya.” He slipped the cigarette between his lips. He knew she was going to start bitching about his habits.

“Well she’s right, you do need to quit.” Emmy laughed softly.

His head lifted and he grinned when he saw her standing there. Seeing the look on her face, he chuckled. “Ok love, you win. I’m only doing this for you.” Putting the cigarette out, he grabbed the box of mints he kept handy. Popping a mint in his mouth, he put his script aside.

“Ooo I must be special if you are willing to do that for me.” Emmy teased him as she closed the door behind her. Walking over to the chair where he sat, she came to stand between his legs.

“Well you I can bribe so you don’t go running off to Andrew. With Tonya I’m not so sure. Not even money can pay her off.” He grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

She pushed at his shoulders playfully. “Oh you can buy me off huh? With what? Just what do you have Butler that you think I want?” She couldn’t stop her laughter.

“Come here, love and I’ll show you.” he growled as he pulled her down, his lips brushing softly against hers. “This baby. We’ve got this.” He pulled her down into his lap, cradling her against his chest as he began to kiss her.

Emmy moaned as she opened up her mouth to him. Her hand curled around the back of his neck as she slid her tongue against his. The kiss deepened as he began to explore her mouth with his soft tongue. He tasted like a faint mix of cigarettes and the mint he just ate. Normally it would turn her off but with Gerry, there was something sexy about it.

Breaking the kiss softly, Gerry nibbled on her lips as he whispered. “So do I kiss better than your Jamie?” He couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice.

Emmy buried her head in his chest as she groaned. “You are horrible! What was I going to do?” She lifted her head to find Gerry’s eyes smiling down at her. “We agreed to keep this a secret. I don’t want Andrew yelling at you.”

Gerry looked down at her and stroked her back. “You think that is why I’m doing this?” He lowered his head and kissed her softly. “Emmy love, that’s not the reason.” He caressed her cheek.

“Then why?” Emmy laid her head on his shoulder.

“I want to protect you.” Gerry sighed as he pulled her closer to him in a protective hug. “I couldn’t give a shit if Andrew screamed at me. I just don’t want him lecturing you. I can only imagine what he’d say to you. Besides, it’s the others that I’m worried about.”

“What others?” Emmy sat up and looked down at him. “What are you talking about?”

“The press. If they got a hold of the fact that I want to be with you, they’d hound you day and night.” Gerry sighed. “It’s worse over here, especially Scotland. The Scottish Press is fucking horrible. They’d have a fucking field day. I refuse to subject you to that.” he rattled on.

“We shouldn’t let them run our lives.” Emmy took both of his hands and held them in her own, their fingers intertwining. “I get this feeling that something else is wrong. Tell me.”

Gerry sighed again. “You want to know the real reason?”

Emmy felt a bit scared when she saw the vulnerability on his face. He had a look she’d never seen. _Oh god please don’t tell me he changed his mind!_ “I don’t think there should be any secrets between us.” She tried to keep her voice from wavering.

“I’m just worried about the people close to us. That they will look at us and think that perhaps you’re making a mistake. I mean with the age difference and all.” Gerry cursed under his breath as he looked away. “Your mother hated the fact you came over here by yourself. What will she say when she finds out that I’m the man who wants you?”

Emmy’s heart swelled as she watched him looking down. His first thoughts were of her. He wanted to play her knight in shining armor and save her. A smile tugged on her lips. She reached under and turned his chin so that she could look at him. “Let me deal with my family. Yes right now it is probably better if we keep everything quiet. You don’t know how much it means to me that you are so worried about me.”

Gerry wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her chest, closing his eyes as he hugged her. “You mean the world to me, Emmy Grey. I know it should scare the fuck out of me, feeling so much so fast, but it doesn’t. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” he admitted in a hoarse voice.

“See that’s why I agreed to keep things quiet. To protect you. I know I said we shouldn’t let them run our lives but I can’t let them hurt you.” Emmy ran her fingers through his hair. “I hate this hiding.”

“So do I, but what choice do we have?” Gerry looked up. “Technically we’ve been together for a night.”

“Well we have three reasons to keep this quiet. Andrew, our families, and the press.” Emmy sighed. “I hope you don’t think I’m ashamed of being with you or anything.”

Gerry smiled as he kissed her softly. “Not at all, love. We’ll just have to keep it secret for a while.”

“That’s the best way then. Castmates by day…” she started.

Pulling her head down, Gerry kissed her passionately. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned two of her buttons on her blouse as he slipped his hand in as he cupped her breast on the outside of her bra. He hugged her tight against him. “And mine at night.”

Just then there was a knock at the door. Tonya’s voice interrupted them. “I hope you’re decent in there because I am not seeing you naked again.”

Emmy scrambled off his lap as she tried to fix herself. Gerry stood up and groaned as he felt himself hard in his jeans. “Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna happen a lot around you?” he whispered. He grinned as Emmy chuckled. “Here let me help.” He quickly buttoned up her buttons. Then he cupped her breasts on the outside of her shirt, only to get his hands slapped away by a laughing Emmy.

“Stop, behave.” She gave him a mock glare.

“Come on in Tonya.” Gerry called out as he laughed, sitting in the chair.

The door opened and Tonya stopped dead in her tracks. “Oh I didn’t know you had company.” She smiled at the young woman. “Hello Emmy.”

“Hey. I was just leaving. We were going over the script and Gerry was goofing around again. He can never take anything seriously.” Emmy quickly covered up.

Tonya rolled her eyes. “Don’t get me started. So do you need a ride home?” she asked.

“Actually no. David offered me a ride home. He’s playing Raoul.” Emmy explained.

“What?” Gerry’s face turned into a scowl. “You’re riding home with him?”

Emmy smirked. “Yes I am. He and his _wife_.” she put emphasis on the last word. “His wife is really nice. I met her in his dressing room. So I will see you two later.” She waved as she walked to the door.

Tonya watched Gerry’s face as Emmy walked out. When the door closed, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Care to tell me what’s going on? It looked like I interrupted something.”

Reaching for his pack of cigarettes, Gerry shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.” He took one out and put it between his lips.

Tonya ripped it out and glared at him. “Gerry she is only 21. You are turning 38.”

Gerry’s eyes rose and they were filled with anger. “What’s your fucking point? We are friends. Can’t I have a friend who’s a bit younger?”

“Is it just friends?” Tonya threw back.

“What kind of fucking question is that?” Gerry stood up and grabbed the cigarette out of her hands. “My personal life is just that, personal.”

“I know but I just don’t want to see you or Emmy hurt.” Tonya sighed. “I just want you to think about this. Before it goes any further.”

“You think you know everything. I love ya Tonya, I do. But you have no idea about this.” Gerry’s voice softened a bit. “We’re friends. Just leave it at that.” There was no room for argument. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the table and his jacket. “I’ll meet you at the car.” He threw open the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

Tonya jumped and sighed. “Just be careful Gerry. That’s all I ask. No more broken hearts, not this time.” she whispered to herself. “This is one mess I can’t clean up.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So what’s it like living in New York?” Heidi asked as she and Wendy sat in Emmy’s dressing room.

Rehearsal had finished for today. It had gone relatively well. Gerry kept smirking through the whole thing, and during their break asked how Jamie was in front of everyone. Trying not to glare at him, she said he was good but hadn’t heard from him in a couple of days. He was behaving through the rest of it and that had her worried. Whenever Gerry was on his best behavior, something was up.

Emmy had invited the girls back to have a chat afterwards. They were all getting along so well that Emmy felt like she had been working with them longer than she had. She was finding out that Heidi was the wild one while Wendy was actually the more reserved type. It was nice to be able to have other women to talk to.

Emmy smiled. “It’s great. New York is like its own little world. Christmastime is one of the best.”

“London at Christmas is going to be different for you, isn’t it?” Wendy asked. “I mean you’re going to be away from your family. Not to mention your boyfriend. It must be tough to be away from Jamie for so long.”

At the mention of her “boyfriend”, Emmy laughed nervously. “Yea, well Jamie knows this is what I want to do. Besides he’s busy back home with his career.”

“What does he do?” Wendy asked.

“Um…he’s a lawyer.” Emmy lied. “Or he will be when he passes the bar exam.” She silently prayed they would buy this load of crap she was feeding them. She hated to lie to anyone, but it had to be done.

“Wow a lawyer, not bad.” Heidi laughed. “Mum must be proud.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Wendy reached over and opened it. There stood one of the stagehands, Thomas. He grinned and gave a small wave. “Good afternoon ladies. I have something for Miss Emmy.” He walked in and handed Emmy an envelope.

“What’s this Thomas?” Emmy took the envelope and gave it a confused look.

“That was delivered here this morning. I don’t know what it is. I was just told I had to give it to you.” The stagehand shrugged.

“Thanks.” Emmy gave him a half smile. “See ya Thomas.” She waved to him as he walked out.

“What is it Emmy?” Heidi peered over to take a look.

“I don’t know. Let me see.” Emmy looked at the envelope, addressed to her at the theater. Ripping open the envelope, she took out a thick letter. “Interesting. It’s a letter.” Suspicion began to run rampant in her brain by now. A love letter from a fake boyfriend? She quickly checked the signature and closed her eyes, praying that she wouldn’t kill someone. “It’s from Jamie.” She opened her eyes and put on her best fake smile.

“Ooo another love letter from the beau.” Wendy teased.

“What’s it say?” Heidi giggled.

“What? You can’t ask the lass to read her love letter to us!” Wendy exclaimed. “I’m sure those things are private between her and her man.”

“Oh I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Emmy laughed nervously. _Or at least it better not be_. She unfolded the letter. “I’ll read some to you and if it gets too bad I’ll stop.”

“See she’s willing to share.” Heidi laughed as Wendy rolled her eyes.

Emmy unfolded the letter as she cleared her throat and began to read.

_My dearest Emmanuelle-_

“Aww that is so sweet.” Wendy sighed.

“She hasn’t even got into the good parts and you’re already swooning.” Heidi rolled her eyes as Emmy giggled. “Go on Emmy.” She motioned with her hand. Emmy grinned as she continued.

_It’s been so long since I’ve seen the beauty of your face, and yet it swims before my eyes each night as I dream. I miss you love, more and more each day. I keep telling myself this is for our own good. Our careers are important to us, but at what price? I would do anything for you, Emmy Grey. I hope you are having the time of your life in London. This will be good for you to get out on your own. However, I can’t help but be jealous of this Phantom who has your complete attention._

“Good god, I would kill to get myself a man who opens his heart like that.” Wendy interrupted. “Where did you find this bloke?”

Emmy laughed nervously. “I met him during the filming of one of my movies. He was interning there for the summer.” She silently prayed a lightning bolt wouldn’t come strike her dead. She quickly re-read the opening, willing the tears to stay away. _Oh Gerry_ …

“Interning on a movie set when he’s a lawyer?” Heidi crinkled her brows.

“Um he was with the studio’s legal department.” Emmy looked down as she quickly began to read.

_I can’t help but think of the last night we were together. I loved holding you in my arms. I didn’t want to let you go baby. I never want to let you go. The feel of your soft skin has my sense reeling. The way your silky dark hair slides through my fingers has me yearning to pull you closer and kiss you until the sun rises. You’re the air that I breathe Emmanuelle. I think about the day you come to me fully. When I can start out with a simple kiss that has you crying out my name for more. I love the way you moan when I-_

“Ok, I think that’s enough.” By now Emmy was blushing profusely. _I am going to kill him_. “Yea, I think you get the picture. 

“Hot damn. I definitely need a man like that.” Heidi shook her head in awe.

Emmy’s eyes scanned the letter as the phone in her dressing room rang. “Heidi can you get that for me?” She folded up the letter. She was going to finish that later in private. Then she was going to make Mr. Butler pay like he had never paid before.

Heidi grabbed the phone and answered. “Hello? Who? Oh my god, yes this is her dressing room. Yea, I know who this is. We’ve heard a lot about you. Wow, really? No I didn’t know that.” Her face lit up as she spoke. “Of course, she’s right here.” She held out the phone for Emmy. “Jamie’s on the phone. God he has such a sexy American accent. You didn’t tell me he’s originally from Long Beach.” She and Wendy exchanged glances as they smirked.

“What?” Emmy paled a bit. “Jamie?” _But there is no Jamie!_ “Oh I forgot to mention that tidbit?” She gave a half smile. _Oh I’m going to kill him!_

“Take it, talk to your man.” Wendy nudged her.

Emmy took the phone and cradled it against her ear. “Hello?”

“Hello baby.” A strange voice filled her ear.

“Jamie?” Emmy asked with a shaky voice. What was going on here?

“Aw you don’t recognize me when I talk like this.” The male voice chuckled as it spoke in a flat American accent. “How about this love? Now do ya know who this is?” A thick Scottish burr came through the line.

Emmy closed her eyes and fought the moan that was bubbling up her throat. “Oh hey there honey. I wasn’t expecting your call quite so soon.” If she thought Gerry’s burr was sexy in person, it was amplified by a million on the phone.

“Do you think I’d let my girlfriend down? I mean all alone in London with that Gerry Butler? Now that man’s dangerous.” Gerry chuckled, knowing Emmy was performing her best acting job to date.

“You’re telling me.” Emmy muttered. “Miss me?” She tried to keep the talk up.

“More than you know baby. Did you get my letter?” Gerry laughed in the phone.

“Yes as a matter of fact I have. I was reading parts of it to the girls who are my castmates.” Emmy looked down at the letter in her lap. She couldn’t help grin. This was insane carrying on a conversation with someone who didn’t even exist. It didn’t help that the person she was carrying it on with could turn her into a pile of mush with one smile.

“If you were reading it to them then you haven’t gotten to the best parts yet.” Gerry’s voice taunted. “Trust me, if you read that whole letter you’d be in there all by yourself.”

“Oh is that a fact?” Emmy laughed. “Just what’s in that letter?”

“Go finish reading it love and I’ll see you tonight. I’ll be over around seven. I want to take a shower and grab us some dinner.” Gerry’s voice was soft, mesmerizing.

“G-Jamie, what’s in this letter?” Emmy cursed herself for damn near slipping and calling him Gerry.

“Go read it and I’ll see you tonight.” There was a click and the line was dead.

Emmy hung up the phone and gave the girls a nervous smile. “I love that man but sometimes he’s just too much.”

“He sounds so sweet.” Heidi smiled.

“Oh that’s one word for him.” Emmy nodded in agreement. _I can think of several others right about now._

“We should get going. We’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow.” Wendy stood up.

“Yea, it was fun today. Hey say hi to Jamie for me.” Heidi giggled as Wendy pushed her out of the dressing room, rolling her eyes.

Emmy let out a small laugh as the girls left. When the door closed, she stared at the letter in her lap. What had possessed Gerry to write this? When he came over last night, she wondered why he kept bringing up the subject of love letters. Picking up the letter, she once again unfolded it. Taking a deep breath, she began to read.

_I love the way you moan when I kiss my way down your neck, using my tongue to taste the sweetness that is your skin. Words cannot describe the feeling I get when your fingers run up and down my chest. The second you touch me I find myself growing tight against the seam of my jeans. I ache for you especially when you tease me by sucking on the tip of my tongue when we kiss. I know we’ve only been together for a short time, but there is much I yearn to do to you. Even as I write this now I am hard and throbbing for you._

Emmy’s cheeks flushed as she thought of Gerry writing this. She could picture in her head him sitting there, his erection hard in his jeans. Last night as they lay on the couch together, she felt him behind her. He had kissed her neck as he kneaded her breasts, pressing his hardness against her from behind. She moaned softly as the memory embraced her. Then her eyes widened as she read the next part of the letter.

_I keep thinking about you, and if you were with me right now. My mind fills with so many ideas. Do you know what I would do if I were there right now, sweet Emmanuelle? I feel the urge to tell you, express how much I need you. I long to kiss you first, a deep passionate kiss where all I can taste is you afterwards. My hands would roam over your body, stripping you. Nothing will hide your beautiful body from me, not even clothes. I would let my fingers trail up over your satiny skin, over your stomach as your breasts fall into my awaiting hands. How I love your breasts, they way they feel as I knead them or the way your nipples harden as I run my thumbs over them. I could spend hours just lying next to you, caressing and suckling._

“Oh god.” Emmy moaned as she took a deep breath. _He’s torturing me, and worse yet, he knows it._ Her eyes went back to the paper in her hands.

_I know the day will come when I can claim you as my own. When that day comes, nothing will stop us from becoming one. The thought of being inside you drives me to the brink of madness. As I imagine of all the things I want to do to you, I can’t help but take matters into my own hands. I’m so hard right now that it hurts. Even as I slide my hand up and down, I think of only you. Your mouth and your touch haunt me with each thrust. I am not sure how much longer I can hold off. With that, I shall end this letter. Trust me love, it will not be the last of its kind. Until you hear from me again, remember that I think of you each moment of the day._

_Love,_

_The Man Who Loves You_

Emmy stared at the piece of paper. The letter had left her wanting to track down Gerry and make him live up to everything he promised. Then she remembered he was coming over tonight. They had planned to watch movies tonight at her place. A smile crept up on her face as she stuffed the letter back into the envelope.

* * * * * *

_Now this is heaven_. Closing her eyes, Emmy breathed deeply. The hot water from her bath began to loosen her muscles as she lay in the huge porcelain claw foot tub. The scented oil she used began to perfume the room with the scent of roses. Her thoughts drifted back to the letter that Gerry wrote her. The mental images that he painted in her mind had her moaning softly. Waving her fingers around in the soapy water Emmy’s eyes began to close in a sleepy haze.

_She moaned as a large hand began to caress her body under the water. She bit her lip as she felt the hand slide down over her breasts, cupping one in the palm. The instant she felt a thumb brush over the hardened peak of her nipple, she let out a small cry. Nevertheless, the hand would give no mercy. It slid down the flat of her stomach until it reached the juncture of her thighs. As if sensing its request, her thighs parted. Instantly the hand was there, the long fingers stroking her. She gripped the sides of the tub as she pushed herself against the fingers. Yet they were unrelenting. She could feel one finger trace her folds lazily as the thumb teased her bud. As she arched up even further, she could hear the sound of a Scottish burr in her ear, whispering. “I’ve wanted to do this for you for a long time Emmy.”_

_She could almost feel the soft lips at her ear. She cried out as he continued his sensual assault. His thumb stroked her, circling over and over as his heel of his palm pressed down with an erotic friction. The jolts of pure pleasure hit her like lightning. She tried to squirm away from the hand but it wouldn’t let her. The thumb teased her as it brought her to the very edge of insanity. She pushed up against the sides of the tub, forcing herself onto the hand. With one last stroke of the thumb, her body exploded as an orgasm crashed over her. She cried out as her body started to tremble as the hot rush of passion ripped through her. The voice was there again as it whispered in her ear. “That’s it love. Come for me, let me give this to you. Feel me. Give in to me love.”_

When it was over Emmy fell back into the water. She moaned softly as her eyes flickered. _I must have fallen asleep. God what a dream_. Stirring softly she reached up to rub her eyes. She opened her eyes and gasped loudly.

Kneeling next to the bathtub was Gerry. He was staring down at her with such an intense look that she felt her body shiver under the water. His eyes had darkened and his mouth was set in a firm line. Upon first look, anyone would think he was angry. However, she knew him enough to know he wasn’t angry. He was aroused. That’s when she began to notice other things. For starters, he didn’t have a shirt on. His broad chest was bare, dusted with a fine sheen of sweat from the steam from the bath. The black jeans he wore hung low on his hips, almost molded to his thighs. His hair was tousled in the sexy way she loved. But his arm…his hand was submerged under the water. As she moved, she felt his fingers brush between her legs.

Her eyes widened as her voice barely came out as a whisper. “It wasn’t a dream was it?”

Gerry’s hand slid under the water to cup a breast as he lowered his head. His lips brushed over hers as he whispered. “No, but did you want it to be?” He stared into her dark eyes as he bit back a groan. He was rock hard and his jeans felt ten sizes too small.

Emmy saw the look in his eyes and shook her head. “No.” She barely got the word out before Gerry’s mouth came crashing down on hers. The kiss was intense as their tongues reached out for each other at once. Emmy’s hand came around to cup his head as she pulled him down, deepening the kiss. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his hand began to slowly knead her breast. “I see you found the key I left in your dressing room?” She licked her lips, savoring the taste of him.

“Put it to good use if ya ask me?” His eyes sparkled. When he had come into the house, he couldn’t find her at first. When he stepped into the bathroom and saw her in the tub, he hardened instantly. Her eyes had been closed and the temptation was too great. So far, all they had done was heavy kissing. Seeing her like that, he needed to do more.

Emmy lifted her hand out of the water and slid it up his chest. “That is the whole point of you having it, isn’t it?” She let her fingers brush over a flat nipple.

As she sat up in the bath, Gerry couldn’t hold back the growl. The water sluiced off her breasts and he fought the urge to capture the water droplets on her nipples with his mouth. Instantly he reached for her and pulled her to him in a fiery kiss. He hissed as her wet breasts pressed against his chest. His hands slid up and down her back, moving down to cup her wet bottom in his hands. Sucking on her tongue, he moaned at the sheer pleasure of it all. 

When the kiss ended, Gerry smirked down at her as he caressed her face. “Did you read the rest of the letter, love?” When he saw Emmy blush, he chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“My god where did you ever learn to write like that?” Emmy asked as she buried her head in his chest. “That was so…so…”

“Hot?” Gerry supplied while smirking.

“Romantic, sensual and very sexy.” Emmy finished. “I just wish I had a real boyfriend.” she sighed.

“You do Emmanuelle.” Gerry’s voice had grown husky as he held her close to him. He kissed her softly. “You have me.”

“Is that was this is? Because I need to know, Gerard.” Emmy looked deep into his eyes.

“We have each other now. I know it’s not the easiest way, with us having to hide it. But never doubt that you have me, love.” Gerry’s thumbs brushed along her cheeks. “Every word in that letter came from me, not some fictitious asshole who can never have you. From me!” He emphasized the last part. “I meant every word of it, Emmy.” His voice grew hoarse as he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

“I know. That’s what made it so special. No one has ever done anything like that for me before.” Emmy smiled against his chest. “Thank you so much, Gerry.”

He smiled as he rubbed his hands down her back. “Anything for you.” When he felt the goose bumps on her skin, he pulled back. “I need to get you out of this tub and warm you up.” He went and reached for her towel.

“Will you stay tonight?” She asked softly. “I want to wake up next to you in the morning.”

Seeing the loving look in her eyes, Gerry smiled. “Of course. I wouldn’t leave for all the money in the world. I love having you in my arms.” Emmy smiled as she stood up and grabbed the towel he offered. She wrapped it around her body and he helped her step out of the tub. Instantly she was back in his arms. “Come on, I have dinner waiting for us.” He led her out of the bathroom.

* * * * * *

Emmy laid awake listening to the rhythmic sound of Gerry’s breathing. They had gone to bed almost two hours ago but sleep still eluded her. She snuggled down into his arms as she lazily ran her fingers over his bare chest. Her mind was on all what happened that day. Between Gerry’s letter and the bathtub incident, she smiled as a thought crept into her mind. _I am his girlfriend_. Then she suddenly lost her smile. At the end of the letter he had signed it, _the man who loves you_. But did he really? He never actually said the words.

 _Maybe I’m just being silly_ , she thought to herself. His actions were speaking louder than any words could. _Still it would be nice to hear them_ , she sighed. After today, she had no doubts of her own. She had fallen in love with him. A part of her was scared because she knew the reaction her mother would have. But this was her life. She was going to live it on her terms, no one else’s. With that thought in mind, she laid a soft kiss on Gerry’s chest where his heart lay. “Goodnight Gerry. I love you.” she whispered softly as her eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh crap” Emmy cringed as the top of her big toe was suddenly coated in bright crimson nail polish. Sticking the end of the brush between her teeth, she grabbed a tissue and quickly tried to correct the problem. Rehearsal was long and tedious today. It was a dress rehearsal and after eight hours in a tight corset, she was more than happy to get home to take a long hot shower. Now she sat sitting in her living room wrapped up in a towel as she tried to paint her toenails. Gerry was taking her out to dinner tonight and she wanted to look good. 

Just then the phone rang; causing her to growl as she nearly painted her toe again. Reaching over she grabbed the phone. “Hello?” Her tone wasn’t the most pleasant and this point in time, she didn’t care. 

“Gee are we in a bad mood or what? I thought working with the Scottish Sex God was supposed to improve your mood?” Cassandra’s voice laughed over the line. 

Hearing her best friend’s voice put a smile on Emmy’s face. “Normally it does, but not when I am trying to paint my toenails and all I end up painting is my toe.” She laughed. 

“So how have you been? How’s London?” Cassandra rattled on. “Most importantly, how’s your co-star?” 

Emmy smiled as she finished painting her last toe. “London’s fine. I’m fine. A little battle weary. I had to fight with a whalebone corset today, and I lost.” 

“Aw there was no big strong Phantom to rip it off of you?” Cassandra asked while fighting laughter. 

“No that comes in Act III.” Emmy smirked as she closed up the bottle of nail polish. 

“Act III? I don’t remember there being an Act III in The Phantom of the Opera.” Cassandra sounded confused. 

“Oh there is. Gerry and I just haven’t managed to act it out yet.” Emmy chuckled. “But there has been a lot of rehearsing.” 

“Oh my god!” Cassandra exclaimed, finally getting her friend’s meaning. “Just what is going on over there, Emmy Grey Rossum?” 

“Lots and lots of rehearsing.” Emmy giggled. 

“Since when? Last you told me, Mr. Butler was only a friend!” Cassandra shrieked into the phone. “Friends you said. You said only friends.” Her voice turned serious and filled with worry. “Besides, what about his reputation?”

Emmy sighed as she leaned back against the couch. It killed her to keep her happiness from her best friend. But it was for the best, for now. Or at least that is what she and Gerry kept telling themselves. She wished she could get Cassandra to understand how close she was to Gerry. “We are just friends. As for his reputation, the press can be very misleading.” 

“I know but still…” Cassandra trailed off. “You are alone in a different country for the first time and guys like to take advantage of that.”

“Cassie, it’s not like that.” Emmy played with the frayed edge of the towel as she frowned. “Gerry isn’t the type to take advantage of anyone. We have just grown closer. We have become best friends.” She tried to soothe her voice to construct the perfect lie. 

“Ok something is wrong. I hear it in your voice.” Cassandra accused. “Spill it. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing really.” Emmy sighed. She quickly blew on her toes to try to dry them. 

“Emmanuelle!” Cassandra yelled into the phone.

“Ok. Ok. I’m just tired of people twisting our friendship around and making it sound like something dirty.” She cringed as she bit her lip, the lie tasting bitter in her mouth. What she and Gerry had was far from wrong or dirty yet trying to get everyone to understand that wasn’t easy. “Besides do you know what the press would do if they caught wind of this? You know how they love to twist the facts.” Emmy rested her head on her knees. 

“Can you imagine what your mother would say?” Cassandra asked quietly. “She is still ranting because you up and went to London by yourself. If she thinks that you’re seeing Gerry... Oh god Emmy, I don’t envy you at all.” 

“Gee thanks.” Emmy said wryly. “Anyway we’ve found ways to throw off the press. Oh did you know I have a boyfriend named Jamie from Long Beach?” She started giggling. “

“I’m not even going to ask.” Cassandra joined her in the laughter. “So you lie to the press about a rumored guy with a fake one. Nice.” 

“Hey, he’s not fake; just invisible.” Emmy chuckled. “Besides, he calls me all the time and writes me these intense love letters.” 

“Oh this is too As the World Turns for me.” Cassandra replied. “Let me guess Gerry is helping you out with this charade? How is it being friends with such a hot guy? Ok he may not be right for you, but he IS hot.” 

“He’s so wonderful Cassie. He’s funny and sweet. He is so worried about the press trashing me.” Emmy couldn’t help but smile as she thought of Gerry. “Working with him again is amazing.”

“I’m glad to know you are having fun. This could be big for you, working on the London stage with such a big name like Andrew’s.” Cassandra told her. “Plus the story is such a beautiful one. Very Beauty and the Beast if you ask me. Not to mention that kiss you have to give him at the end. I’m surprised that it hasn’t turned to something more. You always hear stories of co-stars falling for each other.”

“Honestly Cassie, would it really be so bad if we did?” Emmy bit her lip as she tested out the waters. 

“Would it be bad?” Cassandra blurted out. “Emmy as much as I love you, have you thought about the differences between you two?” 

“What differences? We get along great Cassie. We have so much to talk about.” Emmy pointed out.

“I’m talking about the age difference, sweetie. He’s gonna be 38 and you just turned 21.” Cassandra sighed. “That has to factor in there somewhere. Your mother is going to flip.” 

“Well there is nothing for my mother to find out about. Besides who cares?” Emmy was getting angry now. “I am good friends with Gerry. So what if by some small chance we get together? The age is a factor to everyone but us.”

“Whoa…Some small chance?” Cassandra exclaimed. “What is going on Emmy? When did friends become by some small chance?”

Emmy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Cassie I’m not going to argue with you. I am friends with Gerry. That’s it. Just drop it ok?” Her voice came out a whisper. She wasn’t about to get into a fight with her friend over the guy she falling in love with.

“Does he think of you only as a friend?” Cassandra asked. When Emmy didn’t answer right away, she sighed. “Emmy?” 

“Yea he does. We hang out all the time and he really watches out for me.” Emmy didn’t want to get into this conversation. 

“Has he told you that he likes you more than a friend? Has he said the words?” Cassandra asked again. “Emmy?”

“No! No he hasn’t yet, ok?” Emmy grumbled. “I told you, friends only.” 

“Oh Emmy I hope you know what you are doing.” There was sympathy in Cassandra’s voice. “I mean his reputation with the ladies alone...”

“You just don’t understand, Cassie.” Emmy sighed. 

“I want to Emmy. I do.” Cassandra told her. “I just don’t want you hurt.” 

“I won’t get hurt, I swear.” Emmy promised. “Listen I need to go and get ready. We are going out to dinner later.” She heard Cassandra start to speak and she cut her off. “Don’t start Cassie, it’s a friendly dinner.”

“Ok hun. I’ll let it drop for now. Hey when is opening night?” Cassandra asked curiously. 

“Next week.” Emmy smiled. “That’s why we are spending more time in dress rehearsal lately. Gerry and I are becoming used to the set and how we can work on it.” 

“I am dying to see you on the stage. Who knows maybe I’ll come for a little bit during break?” Cassandra chuckled. 

“I’ll be here.” Emmy smiled. 

“I’ll let you go. Have fun tonight.” Cassandra told her. “Just be careful.” 

“I know what I’m doing. Bye Cassie.” Emmy hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and let her head fall on her knees. She just doesn’t understand. 

* * * * * *

  
“Here sign these and I think we’re done.” Tonya handed Gerry a small stack of his promo shots. “Unless you have anything else for me to do today?” She gave him a quick glance. “You ok? You look tired.”

Scribbling his signature on a photo, Gerry sighed. “I am tired. We had a long dress rehearsal today. I need to hurry this up because I have a date tonight.” He put aside the photo and grabbed another one. When Tonya didn’t say anything, he looked up. “What?”

“A date?” Tonya asked gently.

“Yes a date.” Gerry continued to sign the photos. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him. He pulled the cigarette that he had dangling from his lips out of his mouth as he laid it in the ashtray. “It’s what happens when two people go out. Usually they have dinner and who knows if the girl likes ya enough…” A cocky smirk appeared on his lips. 

“Who with?” Tonya asked as she reached over and put out his cigarette. 

Gerry glared at her as he watched her. “My girlfriend.” he replied sarcastically as he went back to singing photos. He knew that would get to her because in the next moment Tonya jerked the marker out of his hands, smearing the ink over the picture. “Well this one is ruined.” His eyes rose to look at his assistant. 

“Your girlfriend?” Tony couldn’t hide her shock. “And just who in the bloody hell would that be?” When she saw the look Gerry was giving her, she let go of the pen and sat back. “Gerard it had better not be Emmy. When the hell did this happen?” 

“Tonya we’ve had this talk.” Gerry grabbed the pen and began to sign again. “Emmy is my friend. She has become a special friend. Very special.” He didn’t want to talk about this, not now. He didn’t feel as if he had anything to justify. How he felt about Emmy was his business.

“A friend? Oh come off it! What is going on?” Tonya went to grab the pen away but Gerry jerked his hand away just in time. “Gerard talk to me! What is going on? I hope to God that you’re not playing games with her. This isn’t like one of your casual flings. Emmy’s too sweet for that. I mean come on, the age difference alone-” 

“Enough! I’m tired of you bringing up how bloody old I am, ok? Besides, I would never do that to her. Never! She is my friend, a very close friend.” Gerry growled as he stared hard at his assistant. “What are ya anyway, my mum?” 

“I think if your mum knew you were messing around with a young innocent girl-“ 

“Stop!” Gerry fumed as he stood up. “You’re twisting everything around. It’s not like that at all. Emmy and I are close. We are very special friends. Hell even if it were more, who cares? As for my mum, she would be happy that I found someone who loves and understands me.” He glared down at Tonya. “You are my assistant and my friend. I hoped you’d understand. But right now I don’t need you prodding around in my relationships, be they friends or otherwise. This is my life and I’ll do what I fucking want to do!” Not wanting to speak of it anymore, Gerry threw down the pen and walked out of the room.

Tonya watched him go with a somber face. She began to gather up the unsigned photos and put them into a neat stack, mumbling to herself. “I don’t think you are telling me everything Gerry. I can see it in your face when you look at her. The question I asked was, is there more?”

* * * * * *

  
“I’m coming! Hold on!” Emmy yelled as she walked quickly, trying to hold onto her towel. The loud banging on her door wouldn’t stop. After hanging up with Cassandra she had gone into the bedroom to pick out an outfit for tonight. Then someone began to bang on the front door, not even using the doorbell. Reaching the door, she flung it open only to be almost hit by Gerry’s fist as it came down to knock again. “Gerry? What are you doing here so early?” She stared at him and the look on his face, instantly she knew something was wrong. 

It was pouring rain outside and Gerry stood in the heart of it. Rain plastered the white button down shirt he wore to his broad chest. The cotton became sheer as the toned muscular form of his body was there for her eyes to feast on. Only the middle two buttons were done up, with the wind whipping up the shirt to give her an eyeful of his abs. His hair was slicked down and rain ran off his face. The khakis he wore hung heavy around his waist from the weight of the soaked material. But it was his eyes that had her most concerned. There was this lost look in the green depths that scared her. 

“Gerry what’s wrong?” Emmy’s voice wavered as she reached up to touch his cheek. 

The next thing she knew she was pulled hard to his soaked chest as his arms came around to squeeze her tight against him. “You know how special ya are to me, right Emmy? You know that I care for ya, don’t ya?” His burr came out in full as he hoarsely whispered in her ear. “Please tell me ya know. I need to know that ya understand.” He rambled on as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. 

Her arms came up around to stroke his wet hair at the nape of his neck. “Gerry what’s this all about?” Emmy asked again, this time her whole body flooding with dread. 

“Tell me ya know, love. Please?” The look in his eyes paired with the fear in his voice broke her heart. He began stroking her cheek as he cupped her face. “Tell me.” He swallowed hard. 

“I know I’m special to you, Gerry.” She gave him a nervous smile. “Why don’t you come in and get out of this rain. Come on, I’ll warm you up.” She backed up, leading him into the house. He was dripping all over the carpet but she could care less right now. Her main concern was getting Gerry inside and calmed down. What had made him so upset and scared like this? 

“You’re everything to me, love.” Gerry ran a hand over his wet hair, making it stick up in all directions. 

She could see his whole body was shaking. Emmy wasn’t sure if it was from the rain or what. As she closed the door, she took his hand. “Come on, let’s go into the bathroom and get these wet clothes off. We can just stay in tonight instead, ok?” She led him into the bathroom like a little lost kid. She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a hug. “It’s ok, Gerry. I’m here honey.”

Walking into the bathroom, Emmy closed the door behind them. “Here we need to get you out of these wet clothes.” She turned him around to face her. She could see the lost look still in his eyes. She reached up and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. “How long had you been knocking? You’re soaked.” She slid her hands under the saturated cotton and began to push it from his shoulders. She stripped his shirt off as it made a squishy sound as it hit the floor. Looking up she saw his eyes had closed. “Gerry are you ok?”

Tonya’s words kept echoing in his head. So what if there was more between him and Emmy? What was so wrong with being with her? As long as he and Emmy were happy, did it really matter what other people thought? It was hard enough to keep how he felt about Emmy from his assistant. He told Tonya pretty much everything. Only he couldn’t tell her this. She wouldn’t understand. She proved that today with her lecture. He wasn’t proud of the way he ended most of his flings, as Tonya called them. Hell he sent most of the women flowers the next day. But to think that Emmy was like that was fucking insane. Bringing his mum into it was even worse. He gave her half a smile. “Yea, I’m fine now that I’m here with you.” 

Emmy smiled at him as she slid her hands slowly down his chest. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. What happened to send you running over here?” A concerned look flowed over her face. “You kinda scared me there.” 

He sighed as shame filled his features. “Tonya and I had a disagreement. We both said some things maybe we shouldn’t have.” He found himself sucking in his breath as Emmy dragged her palms down his chest on her way to his pants. The feeling of her scorching hands on his icy skin had him pressing against her, his body begging for more. 

“I hope it wasn’t anything too serious?” Emmy looked even more worried. Her fingers reached the band of his khakis. She quickly undid the button and unzipped the zipper. “You and Tonya are quite close.” She dipped her hands in his pants as she prepared to push them off. Her fingers brushed along his white boxer briefs and sucked in her breath upon discovering him hard and throbbing. 

Without warning, Gerry pulled her close as his lips came crashing down on hers. He reached out for her and hauled her close to him. His tongue barged its way past her soft lips as he reached up to cup her head. Hearing the moan escape from Emmy’s mouth, he silenced her as he deepened the kiss. He needed to feel her response to him, craved it. 

She had no idea what had come over him, but she was not going to argue. Kissing him back, Emmy ran her palm up and down his chest. Their tongues met and dueled with an erotic rhythm. She gasped as Gerry ripped the towel from her body, the worn terrycloth falling on the floor to join his shirt. Instantly his hand covered her breast, cupping it as his thumb teased her nipple. As the kiss broke his mouth latched onto her neck, his lips dragging over her skin. “Gerry what-“ She barely got out as she moaned.

“I need you Emmanuelle.” His voice came out hoarse. “I need to be inside you. NOW!” He bent his head as he slipped a nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it his hand crept down until he reached the soft curls between her thighs. “God I’m so fucking hard, love.” 

She reached down and slipped her hand into his white boxer briefs, encircling her hand around him. She felt his hips jerk against her as he moaned. Emmy paused for a few seconds, just holding him in her hands as they kissed again. When Gerry began to thrust against her hand, she began to stroke him. “Are all guys this…”

“What love?” Gerry slowly slid two fingers along her bud, hissing at how wet she was. He could feel how her body responded to his fingers and that nearly sent him over the edge. The fact that no other man had ever touched her like this before was a huge turn on.

“Big.” Emmy managed to choke out. 

Gerry couldn’t hold back the smile or the chuckle. “I don’t fucking know, Emmy. I don’t go around asking other guys how big they are.” Then he gave her a mock glare. “I sure as hell better not catch you going around asking either.” 

Emmy giggled as she began to kiss away the glare. “All I want is you.” 

Those were the exact words he needed to hear. But just as he began to kiss her deeply, he tore his mouth away and swore. “Fuck!” 

Emmy froze. “What’s wrong, Gerry?” She looked up to find him breathing slowly with his eyes closed. 

“No this can’t be happening. Not now.” He opened his eyes and groaned. “We can’t continue. God I want nothing more than to be inside you right now. But we have to stop.” 

“Why? Gerry, I want this too. Why stop now?” Emmy cupped his cheek, the stubble tickling her palm. 

“I don’t have any protection with me. Hell I think I ran out of the house without my wallet now that I think about it.” Gerry groaned again as he let his forehead fall until it touched hers. “We have to be careful Emmy.” He pulled her into his embrace. “I’m so sorry baby. I swear I’ll make this up to you.” 

Laying her head on his chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist. By touching her Gerry had stoked the fires. It was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on both of them. “It’s ok Gerry, really.” She tried not to let the disappointment flood her voice. 

Pulling away from her, Gerry cupped her face as he kissed her softly. “When we finally make love it will be all that more special.” he whispered as he stared into her eyes. “I promise you.” 

Seeing the tenderness in his eyes, Emmy smiled. “I know. Why don’t you go and take a shower? I’ll wash your clothes for you. After your shower, go crawl in my bed. I think it’s better if you stay here tonight. Then I can make sure you’re ok.”

Gerry pulled her closer for another hug. His eyes closed as he squeezed her tight against him. “You’re everything to me Emmy.” 

“I’m always going to be here for you.” Emmy kissed him briefly as she pulled away. “Go take your shower and I’ll see you soon. Just leave your clothes and I’ll wash them in a bit.” She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. 

As Gerry watched her walk out, he let out a heavy sigh. His fists clenched tightly. God he came so damn close to taking her right here in the bathroom. Being so close to her was wreaking havoc on his body, not to mention his mind. Again the conversation he had with Tonya replayed in his mind. Is there more? Is there more? Is there more? The words almost teased him. Why was he having such a problem with this? Why couldn’t Tonya just drop it and stay out of his business? He cared for Emmy so much. She had become a big part of his life. But the moment he saw her again he knew that he had to be with her. He never had time or the inclination to start anything serious. He knew he was falling for her, but was it real love? Love was such a strong word and he didn’t want to throw it around lightly. 

Stripping off his boxers, Gerry got into the shower. He turned on the water until it ran almost scalding. With the water pouring down over him, Gerry thought about Emmy. He could see there was something wrong in her eyes. When she whispered I love you last night, he had heard every word. She loves me. A pure masculine smile spread over his face. “She loves me.” he whispered. Those simple words reached him even in the haziness of sleep and touched his heart. _That’s it. She’s waiting to hear you say the words,_ he scolded himself. Grabbing the soap, he began to lather up his chest. From that moment on it became his priority to prove to Emmy exactly what he felt for her.   



	11. Chapter 11

Emmy woke up slowly as she rolled over drowsily to cuddle next to Gerry. She yawned as she looked at her watch. The alarm would be going off soon. “Gerry, it’s time to wake up.” She ran a hand over his chest. A smile crossed her face when she saw he was still asleep. After the rough night he had last night, she knew sleep was what he needed more than anything. Throwing the covers off her, Emmy stood up and stretched. Rubbing her hands over her face, she tried to wake up. After Gerry took his shower last night, had come crawling into bed like a lost little boy. She didn’t know what upset him but whatever it was had been rough on him. Giving him one last look, she smiled as she walked out of the bedroom on her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

After Emmy had left, Gerry began to stir in his sleep. Emmy’s sweet voice filled his ears as he lay somewhere between dreaming and awake. His lashes brushed his cheeks as his eyelids remained closed. His head tossed and turned on the pillow as he kicked the covers off. “No...” he mumbled. “Don’t want to wait. Need you now.” The covers were still wrapped around his legs, and with one powerful kick, they soon fell onto the floor. His body was already hard and throbbing. His erection brushed against his lower belly after being freed from the constraint of the quilt. His hand slid from his chest, rough fingertips grazed the tight skin of his chiseled abs as they descended. The instant when they encountered the silky rounded head of his cock, a cry fled from his lips. Immediately his large fist wrapped around his long hard shaft as his hips jerked involuntarily. “Oh ya…” The growl he let out was almost barbaric. 

Still caught between dreamland and reality Gerry’s hand began to slide up and down, almost painstakingly. Starting slowly, he kept his hips flat against the bed as the tight cocoon of his hand moved up from base to tip. By now, he was solid steel wrapped up in the softest of velvet. Stroking upwards from the base, his fingers became coated with the first drops of pre-cum that leaked out. 

Walking just inside the bedroom door, Emmy opened her mouth to wake Gerry up again when she froze. Her eyes widened as she gripped the doorframe for support. Her mouth suddenly felt as dry as the Sahara as she stared at the man on the bed. That’s when she heard him moan. At that point, she couldn’t move even if she wanted to and she most certainly didn’t want to. 

“Hell Emmy! Do it…suck it…what a fuckin’ tongue ya have!” His Scottish burr came out in full as he growled out. With a look of raw pleasure on his face, Gerry’s hand was moving faster now as his other hand came to join the first. Both of his large hands covered all nine inches as his hips leapt off the bed to thrust against them. His arms were rigid as his biceps bulged from underneath the skin as he thrust against his hands. Sweat has begun to bead on his forehead and his chest, glistening in the soft dark hairs that dusted it. With every stroke his hips came off the bed as he cried out, his hands squeezing tighter around him. “I’ve been waitin’ a long time Emmy. I need to be inside ya, love.” he moaned in his sleep. 

His words should have shocked her but it had just the opposite effect. Emmy bit her lip as she felt the wetness between her thighs. She wanted nothing more than to walk over there and give him exactly what he was asking for. But that would ruin the moment and that would mean she would have to stop watching him. 

Gerry was moving at an almost frantic pace now. While one hand stayed around the base, he twisted his other hand around him as it slid up to tease the tip. “So fuckin’ tight love. Only me…I’m the only one who’s gonna do this to ya.” he moaned loudly, caught up in the most realistic dream of his life. 

Hearing those words Emmy forgot where she was and moaned along with him. Suddenly she clapped her hand over her mouth. She looked panicked as she watched him never missing a beat. 

As her moan reached him, Gerry roared, believing that was only part of his dream. His hips jerked up hard and fast as his shaft twitched. “I’m so damn close love.” he moaned to his dreamland lover. “So fuckin’ close.” The muscles in his legs and thighs tightened as he nearly lifted his lower body off the bed. His face scrunched up as jolts of pure pleasure hit him like a ton of bricks. He thrust up again as his body exploded. “I’m comin’ Emmy. Fuck me but I’m comin’!” His release rolled over him like a tidal wave as hot juices coated his hands and stomach. His body fell back onto the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

Emmy knew that he would be opening his eyes any second now. She wanted to stay...look him in the eyes and let him know she had seen everything, but another part of her was in shock. Seeing Gerry caught up in a moment of such raw lust and passion had her shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. She had to walk away, partly afraid that if she stayed they would be faced with the same problem as last night, no protection. Giving him one final look, she quickly fled from the bedroom. 

Gerry’s eyes opened slowly as he woke up fully and he blinked several times. “What time is it Emmy love?” His voice was gravelly as he turned his head to look for her. Finding himself in an empty bed he noticed that his hand and body felt wet and sticky. As his head tilted down his eyes widened as he groaned. “Oh bloody fucking hell!” He let his head fall back against the pillow as he closed his eyes. What the fuck have I done, he cringed. It had been a long time since he had a wet dream. He suddenly felt as stupid as schoolboy. 

His head jerked up and he cringed when he saw the open door. Oh shit, how much did Emmy hear? Emmy, he smiled to himself. He remembered he had been dreaming about her, about how he almost took her right in the bathroom last night. Shame flooded over him as he tried to get off the bed without making a mess. He knew that Emmy was a virgin and she needed her first time to be right. In the middle of the bathroom, up against the bathroom door was not it. Then there was the little problem of protection. 

As he walked to the bathroom a million thoughts plagued him. _Why are you doing this? If you can’t tell her you love her, you have no business wanting to be with her_ , he yelled at himself. He stared into the mirror. His dark hair was sticking up in all directions and several days worth of scruff covered his jaw. “Why would she pick someone like me?” He sighed as he turned towards the shower. 

* * * * * *

Gerry fiddled with the sheet music as a full costume rehearsal went on around him. While Emmy was going over her solo in _The Point of No Return_ with David Cullen, his mind was far on his job. He hung back near an old piano as he hunched over deep in his own thoughts. All day his mind had been on Emmy. What exactly did he feel? His chest tightened as he thought about how beautiful she was. She was so caring and warm. It had been three days since he had his “dream” at her house. He felt the blush flood over his cheeks as he thought about his behavior that previous night. Barging in and scaring the shit out of Emmy had not been his intention but she took it with ease. She was always there for him. Suddenly he thought about his life if she weren’t in it. What would he do if he suddenly lost her? A cold feeling of dread passed over him. As if needing her now more than ever, Gerry looked up to find her.

Emmy was doing a quick breathing exercise. She hated wearing corsets but it was part of the job. David was telling her that he wanted her to try her solo again. “I’m sorry I’ll get it right this time.” 

David smiled gently at the young woman. “No, it’s fine. Just remember that your voice needs to be huskier. Look at your Phantom as you sing these sensual words to him. We’ll start with, I have come here.” 

Emmy nodded as she raised her head and found Gerry staring right at her. She cocked her head as if to ask if he was ok. He had been acting strangely for three days now. She couldn’t place her finger on it but something was definitely off. Suddenly she got her cue from David and she began to sing. Looking over at Gerry, putting everything into this song.

**I have come here,**   
**Hardly knowing the reason why**   
**In my mind I’ve already imagined**   
**Our bodies entwining**   
**Defenseless and silent,**   
**Now I am here with you**   
**No second thoughts**   
**I’ve decided**   
**Decided.**

Hearing her voice call out to him Gerry was frozen in his spot. Her voice took on that one of a siren, luring him to his death. Only it wasn’t his life being taken from him, but every doubt he had ever had. His eyes opened wide as he began to mumble low as it hit him instantly. “I love her.” It was as if a cloud had been lifted from his eyes. In a sense, his own mask had been taken off. “I love her.” he mumbled again as if not believing the words. 

**Past the point of no return**   
**No going back now**   
**Our passion-play has now at last begun.**

**Past all thought of right or wrong**   
**One final question**   
**How long should we two wait before we’re one?**

**When will the blood begin to race**   
**The sleeping bud burst into bloom**   
**When will the flames at last CONSUME us?**

Emmy was now staring into Gerry’s eyes as she let the last notes trickle from her throat. He has this wide ear-to-ear grin as he spoke to himself. “I love her. I love Emmy.” It all made sense now. Never before had he felt comfortable using the L word. No other woman had captured his heart the way Emmy did. He knew right then that if Emmy asked; he’d give up everything for her in a heartbeat. “I love her!” He began to raise his voice. He began to laugh, almost manically, as the thought ran rampant in his head. “I LOVE HER!” He slammed his hands down on the piano making a deafening sound. “I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER!” he laughed. That’s when he noticed the room was deathly silent. Emmy had stopped singing and David had stopped playing. 

He looked up to find everyone looking at him. Emmy had this worried look on her face, as her eyes searched his face. David stared at him as if he had lost his mind. But Andrew was quite used to the strange habits of his star. He had a wry grin on his face as he walked over to Gerry. “Gerard my boy, you are just now figuring this out?” He patted Gerry’s back. “You’ve done the movie and now the rehearsals and you just now discovered the Phantom loves Christine?” He chuckled as he shook his head, walking away, misunderstanding Gerry’s outburst.

“Why don’t we take a break?” David suggested as he stood up. “Everyone back here in five minutes.” 

Emmy nodded but she was startled as Gerry marched up to her and gently took her arm. “I need to talk to you.” he whispered in her ear. “Now!” There was an underlying huskiness to his voice.

“Are you ok?” she whispered back, keeping an eye on where Andrew was. “Gerry are you feeling well?” She put a hand on his arm. Her eyes searched his. He didn’t look angry but the tone of his voice said he meant business.

Gerry couldn’t hold back the smile on his face. “Come on.” He tugged on her arm as he led her into the backstage area. “Follow me.” They brushed past stagehands as they tried to make their escape.

His pace was quick and Emmy could hardly keep up with him. “Gerry where are we going?” She tried to catch up and nearly stumbled into him. “Hold up, I can’t breathe in this thing.” She was nearly panting now. 

Reaching his dressing room, he flung open the door as he dragged her with him. “We have a couple of minutes to be alone.” He ushered her in before he locked the door. Turning around he had a smirk on his face.

Putting a hand to her stomach Emmy gulped down air. “What was that all about in there?” She looked up at him.

“I love you.” 

Emmy froze staring up at him. She held her breath, not sure she heard him correctly. His green eyes were twinkling and he had that smirk on his face. “You…what?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking. No this had to be a dream. 

“I love you. I’m in love with you Emmanuelle Grey Rossum.” Gerry cupped her face as he whispered to her. “I know I’ve been a fucking asshole not telling you sooner. Especially when you whispered it to me that night. God I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me.” he sighed. “I’m so sorry, love. I’ll make it up to you I swear. I mean-“ He was suddenly stopped as Emmy placed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

“You heard me that night?” Seeing him nod, she began to blush. “I didn’t think you heard me.”

“Don’t be embarrassed love.” he whispered against her finger. “Hearing you whisper that to me helped me to realize that I really love you.” He took her hand and kissed her palm, swirling his tongue over the skin. “I’m in love with you, Emmy.”

“You love me?” She looked up at him, her voice soft. “These just aren’t words to you?” She cringed knowing how horrible that sounded. 

His hands came down to wrap around her waist and pull her close to him. “God no Emmy. That’s why it took me so long. I wanted to make sure before I told you.” He reached up and cupped the back of her neck. “I love you, Emmanuelle.” he whispered before his lips came down to hers. 

As he began to kiss her, Emmy moaned as she opened her mouth for him. His tongue plunged into her mouth as the kiss instantly turned steamy. If she thought she couldn’t breathe before, now she was panting. “I love you Gerard.” 

Hearing that from her lips had Gerry groaning. “You’re mine Emmy Grey. Never forget that. I’m the one who loves you.” He found himself rambling like a fool. “I love you.” He gave a nervous laugh. After taking all this time to tell her, he found he couldn’t stop. 

“Well you know, Jamie loves me.” Emmy couldn’t help herself as she began to laugh. When she saw the look on Gerry’s face, she laughed harder.

Gerry’s jaw dropped slightly as he stared at her. Then he began to chuckle. “Aye, that he does lass. That he does.” He winked as he used his best highlander voice. 

There was a sudden knock on the dressing room door as a stagehand called out. “Mr. Butler, David is looking for you.” 

“I’ll be right there.” Gerry called out. He looked down at Emmy. “Let me go out first then you can follow.” When she nodded, he cupped her face and kissed her softly. “I love you Emmy.” He flashed his sexy smile before turning to walk to the door. Opening the door, he winked at her before he walked out.

Emmy stared at the door as she tried to catch her breath. What had happened in the last few days? Taking one deep breath she reached for the door. Right now she didn’t care. A smug smirk appeared on her lips. “He loves me.” She laughed to herself as she walked out to rejoin the rehearsal. 

* * * * * *

Emmy yawned as she turned the page of her novel, _Outlander_. She was spending the night with Jamie Fraser while Gerry was out having dinner with Tonya. He told her that he and his assistant needed to talk. Things had been strained between Gerry and Tonya, and Emmy could see how much it was hurting him. This dinner was important for both of them. Checking her watch, she found that it had grown quite late. She hated to close the book, not wanting to let go of the sexy fictional Scot in her head. While her own Scot was off gallivanting around London, she was snuggled up in her bed picturing herself in Claire’s shoes. 

Just then, the phone rang and without looking up from the book, Emmy grabbed it. “Hello?” 

“Have I told ya how much I love ya, Emmy Grey?” A thick sexy Scottish burr came across the line.

A smile tugged at her lips as Emmy laid down the book. “Jamie, oh baby I was wondering when you’d call.” She bit her lip to try to hold back the laughter. “I missed you Jamie. But where did you get that sexy accent from? I could have sworn you said you were from Long Beach.” 

There was a low growl on the phone as Gerry spoke low and deep. “You’re mine Emmanuelle. I’ll not share you with anyone, much less some imaginary man who can’t satisfy you the way I can.” Hearing her laughter, he chuckled. “I missed you tonight.”

“Did you and Tonya talk?” Emmy snuggled down in the bed. 

“Ya. Everything is worked out and she’s talking to me again. I apologized for what I said. I smoothed it over so our secret is safe and sound.” Gerry sighed. 

“Well that’s good.” Emmy told him. “I know you hate hiding it as much as I do. But the last thing we need is lectures from people who don’t understand.” When there was silence on the phone, she frowned. “Gerry is something wrong?” There was more silence on the phone. “Gerry?”

“It’s nothing really…it’s just that...” Gerry stumbled over the words. 

“What?” Emmy pressured him. “Tell me.”

“I’m horny!” he whined. The voice he used reminded Emmy of a little boy who just had his favorite toy taken away. He sounded so forlorn it bordered on pitiful. “I’m so horny.”

Emmy couldn’t hold back her laughter as she began to giggle. Hearing him growl on the other end of the line had her laughing more. 

“It’s not fucking funny.” he grumbled. 

“Like hell it’s not.” She wiped her eyes. “Only you could sound so cute when that sexually frustrated.” 

“I can’t fucking stand this!” Gerry sighed. “I need you so bad Emmy. I want you so bad.” 

“So what’s stopping you?” Emmy murmured seductively into the phone. 

Hearing the tone in her voice had Gerry moaning low. “Tonya is staying over tonight. We have an early morning meeting with my agent tomorrow. Otherwise, I’d be over there in a heartbeat. You don’t know how much I’d rather be there in bed with you.” 

“Then I don’t know how I can help you.” Emmy sighed as she went to grab her book. 

“I know of a way.” The voice that spoke to her now was husky and filled with promises. Before Emmy could say anything, there was a sound as if he was licking his lips or something. “What are ya wearing, Emmy?” 

Emmy blinked as the book dropped out of her hand. “Gerry what are you doing?”

“Just answer the question, love. What are you wearing?” Gerry asked again. “Tell me Emmy.” His voice was raspy. 

Between the sound of his voice and the question, Emmy looked down. “I’m wearing the nightgown I bought on my first trip here.” 

There was a long groan as Gerry struggled to speak. “The gauzy white one with the thin straps?” 

“Yea.” Emmy swallowed hard. 

“Oh fuck. I love that on you. God when you wear that I can see your nipples under it.” Gerry moaned. There was a quick sound and if Emmy wasn’t listening closely as she was, she would have missed it. 

“Gerry what are you doing?” Emmy felt her mouth go dry.

“I can’t help it Emmy. I need to do this.” Gerry’s voice was full of unspent lust. 

“But what are you doing? Tell me.” Emmy whispered, as her eyes grew wide. 

“Do you really want to know?” The hint of naughtiness mixed with his accent had his voice causing tingles all up and down her spine. When there was silence, he asked again. “Do ya Emmy?”

“Yes.” She tried to find her voice. 

“I’m undoing my jeans; you know the black button up ones that you love.” Gerry whispered low into the mouthpiece of the phone. “I’m so fucking hard Emmy. All night all I could think about was you. You’re all I think about anymore and with always the same results.” 

“Oh god.” Emmy closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. In her mind’s eye, she could see the jeans Gerry was talking about. She made the mistake of telling him how she liked to watch his butt in them. He never let her live it down. 

There was a sudden hiss on the phone with Gerry moaning low in his throat afterwards. “Oh hell. Fuck ya.” There was a sound of moving material. 

“Gerry what are you doing now?” Emmy knew that she probably shouldn’t have asked. But she desperately wanted to know. “Before you ask, yes I want to know.”

He chuckled, a low sexy sound. “I just pushed down my jeans and boxers a bit. Not easy when you have full fucking hard on. Denim isn’t very cooperating.”

Emmy gulped as she bit her lip. “Does this mean that you…”

“I’ve got my whole hand over it, Emmy.” he breathed heavily. “I can’t help it love. I’m thinking about you.” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“All I can think of is the things I wanna do to you, Emmy.” Gerry moaned as he gave himself a long stroke. “If I was there now, oh the things that I’d be doing.” A low growl could be heard as he hissed again. 

“Tell-“ she started.

“Oh no. Not until you do something for me.” Gerry told her. “I don’t wanna do this alone.”

“What do you want me to do?” Emmy asked nervously. This was the first time she had done anything like this. The thought of Gerry in his bed, his hand wrapped around nine hard inches, had her aroused beyond anything she had known before. 

“Are you wearing panties?” Gerry choked out. 

There was several seconds of silence before Emmy managed to whisper low into the phone. “No.”

That response had Gerry growling in her ear as he rasped out. “Touch yourself Emmy. Do it for me. Think of me there with you. Imagine me there, my fingers brushing over you.” He coaxed her with the pure seduction in his voice. 

Emmy pulled up her nightgown slowly until it pooled around her waist. Keeping her eyes closed, her hand crept down until her fingertips brushed along her damp curls. She bit back a moan as she felt how wet she was. 

“Don’t hold it back Emmanuelle.” Gerry warned. “I want to hear it, every part of it. Hearing you makes me harder. I’m there with you right now. It’s not you doing that, it’s me. You’re so wet.” he whispered as if he were right next to her. 

“I’m using my fingers to rub myself.” Emmy let go and told him what she was doing. “I’m so wet Gerry, just like you said. You do that to me, your voice. My fingers are sliding over my bud. I’m trailing a finger around it slowly.” 

“Fuck Emmy! You’re killing me here.” Gerry exclaimed. “I’m lying in my bed; my jeans are down by my knees. I have my shaft in my hand; my thumb is brushing over the head. You know I had a dream about you the other day. You were sucking me, god your mouth.” He found it hard to breathe as his hand slid up and down the shaft. 

“Yea I know. God it was hot.” Emmy blurt out, not knowing what she was saying as her fingers teased her folds. 

“What? What was hot?” Gerry asked suddenly. 

Emmy’s eyes snapped open as she cringed. “Um I’m just playing along here. I mean if I had been there, I would have done that.” She hoped to god that he bought it. She would never admit to watching him come in her bed by his own hand. 

He moaned her name long and slow as he thrust up against his hand. “Oh Emmy…” He licked his lips. “Slide your fingers inside. Tease yourself like I teased you in the bathtub. You felt so fucking good that night. I didn’t want to stop. I wanted to be inside you. You were so hot for me. Feeling you come around my fingers had me nearly coming in my pants.” 

His words were exciting her more as Emmy did what he asked. Her fingertips tentatively dipped inside her. A hot flush spread over her body as she thought about what this must look like. Her fingers pushed farther as she cried out. 

“Yes Emmy! Just like that!” Gerry roared into the phone. “Deeper Emmy. Slide them in all the way.”

“It feels so good, Gerry.” Emmy moaned.

“I know it does love. I want it to feel good. Think about me Emmy. I’m the one doing that to you. Those are my fingers inside of you again. I love fucking ya with my fingers. I love hearing your moans as I drive them deeper and harder inside you.” He was panting now as his hand moved up and down furiously as he thrust his hips against it.

Emmy was now lifting her hips as she moved her fingers in and out. She could barely hold onto the phone as the pressure of an orgasm pushed her along. Her body was tight and it begged for release. Her fingers were soaked as she began to feel her orgasm. “Oh god Gerry…I can’t take this anymore.” 

“Then fuck it. Let go Emmy. Come for me. I want to hear you come, love. Use your fingers to make yourself come.” Gerry knew he wasn’t far from joining her. “By now I’d be inside you, driving myself deep inside, never stopping.” When he heard her cry out as her climax hit, he found himself nearly screaming into the phone. “YES! Come for me Emmy! God let me hear.” 

The orgasm ripped through Emmy as her whole body tightened for a brief time as the pleasure boiled over her. She felt back against the bed, crying out his name. 

Hearing her come over the phone, Gerry lost it. “Oh fuck Emmy…I’m coming baby. Shit, I’m coming! Yesss!” He hissed through clenched teeth. His shaft twitched in his hand as it exploded, the hot juices covering his fist. His eyes were snapped shut as he roared his release. After it was all over, his body slumped back onto the bed. 

There was dead silence on the phone for a few minutes. Gerry tried to find the strength to speak, but his voice came out barely above a whisper. “Emmy, are you there?”

“I’m here.” she answered quietly.

“Did you really-“

“Yea. Did you?” she asked timidly. By now, her cheeks were bright red. Never in her life would she imagine doing this. 

“Oh hell ya. It felt so fucking good.” Gerry let out a half laugh, half groan. “You were incredible. That was so intense.” 

“That’s the first time I’ve ever done that.” she admitted shyly. 

“How did it feel?” Gerry asked her as he fought a smirk.

“Amazing. It would be better if you were here doing it yourself, but your voice has a way of taking care of it when you can’t be here.” Emmy found herself confessing.

“I know love. Trust me; I want to be there so badly. Lying next to you helps me sleep better. But just think, opening night is the day after tomorrow. We should save what’s left of our energy.” he chuckled. 

Emmy laughed softly. “I should let you go. You have that early morning meeting.” 

Gerry groaned. “He does this shit on purpose. He knows I can’t stand getting up early. But now I have to go take a shower.” 

“Ok the thought of you naked in a shower after this is too much excitement for me right now.” Emmy teased. 

Gerry laughed. “Trust me baby, when I make love to you the first time it will be more exciting than this.” When he heard her suck in her breath, he couldn’t keep the pure masculine smirk from his face. “But you need sleep to. Goodnight Emmy Grey. I love you. Never forget that. I love you baby.” 

“I love you Gerry. I could never forget you love me. You show me everyday. Now go take your shower and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emmy whispered into the phone. 

“Ok love. Bye Emmy.” 

When she heard him hang up, Emmy put the phone down. Taking a deep breath the memory of what she had just done caused her to blush. As she went to get up off the bed, her abandoned book caught her eye. Smirking, she stood up. “Sorry Claire. No offense to Jamie, but I’ve got the sexiest Scot around.”   



	12. Chapter 12

Emmy paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door, clutching her stomach. It was opening night and she wished she could die on the spot. She was set to go on stage in an hour and all she could think about was losing her dinner. Dressed in her slave garb from Hannibal, Emmy tried not to mess up her makeup as she chewed her lip. It had been a long time since she had been on stage. “God what was I thinking? I can’t do this?” Emmy rubbed her temples. “Ugh why did I ever let that damn Scotsman talk me into this?” 

“Aww what’s wrong Emmy?” Heidi smiled at her sympathetically. “Hey are you ok?” She walked into the dressing room wearing a matching stage costume. “You look green.” 

Giving a half smile, Emmy nodded. “Yea, it’s just nerves.” Then she saw that Heidi was holding her hands behind her back. “What are you doing over there?” Her eyes narrowed. “Just what are you up to?”

Heidi’s smile became bigger as she moved her hands around front, bearing gifts. “These came for you. Someone I think wants to wish you good luck.” 

Emmy gasped as Heidi gave her an envelope but it was what came with it that had her staring. Attached to the envelope was a long stemmed red rose, tied around the rose was a black satin ribbon. She felt her breath become stuck in her throat as she stared at the rose. Tears burned her eyes as she but her hand to her mouth. She hadn’t seen Gerry all day. She hated that because today was his birthday, and she didn’t want him to spend it alone. Yet he insisted that tonight would be special and she could make it up to him tonight. So they had agreed to come to the theater alone and only see each other for the show. She had missed him all day and seeing this had her on the verge of tears. “Thank you Heidi.” 

Heidi sighed dramatically. “I wish I had a boyfriend like yours. Jamie’s such a romantic.” 

“Yea he’s great.” Emmy’s eyes were watery with unshed tears. She clutched the letter to her chest as she brought the rose up to her nose to smell. Closing her eyes, she willed the tears not to fall. 

“I’ll let you read in private. See you in an hour.” Heidi spoke softly as she turned to walk out, closing the door behind her.

Emmy opened up her eyes as she sat in the chair. Putting the rose on the counter next to her, she opened the envelope. Her eyes scanned over the words that were written there, and she choked back a sob. “Damn you Gerry, you’re not supposed to make me cry before show time.” She whispered as she read. 

_Dearest Emmanuelle-_

_Tonight is an important night for you, my angel. How I yearn to be there with you in that dressing room, just to hold you once to give me strength. I know we said we’d wait until we saw each other on stage, but the separation is killing me. I missed you today. I know it’s my birthday; however all I want for a present is you. You are all I could ever want for all my birthdays. Can I admit how nervous I am? You are the diva Emmanuelle. I’m a mere movie star who is trying to become an actor. I’m so proud of you, love. Words cannot even say half of the things I want to say to you. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. You have become a part of my life that I’m scared to death to lose right now. You have my heart, Emmy Grey. My heart, my soul, and my life are in your hands to keep as long as you want._

_Love_

_Your True Love_

Emmy dabbed at the corner’s of her eyes as she folded the letter. Reaching up she grabbed the rose and took a deep ragged breath. A smile curled upon her lips as she ran her fingers over the black satin ribbon. 

  
* * * * * *

  
Emmy quickly hurried to put the finishing touches on her costume as she stood backstage, before she had to go out for the start of _Don Juan Triumphant_ and the song, _The Point of No Return._ As she adjusted the corset, her hands trembled. Tonight was an awakening of sorts. When she did the movie, she knew there was sexual tension between the Phantom and Christine. However, tonight, tonight was something different. Working with Gerry tonight had her whole body tingling. Even with the change in his stage makeup, he made sure that Christine would still be sexually attracted to the Phantom. Every chance he had he would give her a caress here, or a touch there. During Music of the Night when he had to pull her against him, his hand had rested just above the juncture of her thighs. No one watching would notice, but Emmy did. Feeling his leather covered hand on her body had her breath coming in short gasps. Hearing his voice in her ear as she reached up and stroked his cheek had her praying for strength. 

“One minute Emmy.” She heard her name being called as she fixed her hair. She looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling. Her curls draped over her bare shoulders, giving her a look of a seasoned seductress. Tonight was nothing but a game of sensual taunting, one big session of foreplay. She wasn’t sure how much longer this could last. Suddenly she heard her cue and she took a deep breath as she began to walk out onto the stage. As she began to sing, she kept her voice light and airy. 

The setup was very different from the movie set. On the stage, a large banquet hall was represented with a feast set up on a large oak table. Two benches surrounded the table, one near the back and one front and center so the audience could see. The chorus sat around the table, leaving the front bench free. There was small laughter as the chorus acted as if they were at a banquet hosted by the King himself. Near the back of the stage, in an alcove, sat a bed. 

Walking over slowly to the table, Emmy grabbed an apple. She tossed it around in her hands before sitting down. Rubbing the apple with her thumbs, she raises it to her lips to take a bite when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Through the curtains came Gerry dressed as Don Juan. Instant electricity sparked between them. She could feel his eyes on her peeking out through his mask. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt his predatory gaze. Even as she tried to put his touches this evening out of her mind, her body still remembered them. 

As Gerry began singing, Emmy flipped her hair over her shoulder as she got up and walked to the front of the stage. She kept her focus as much as she could, but her ears were filled with his deep husky voice. She gripped onto the apple as hard as she could, fearing she would squash it in her hands. All night Gerry had teased her body with soft touches and caresses. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle this. The lace of her blouse inflamed her skin as her nipples brushed against it. Trying to breathe in the corset was next to impossible tonight. With Gerry still singing, she raised the apple to her mouth to take a bite.

Instantly it was snatched away as Gerry was suddenly by her side. Her head whipped around to look into a pair of eyes that burned with green fire. His body was pressed up closed to hers as he sang, so much so she could feel the evidence of his arousal. She bit her lip to hold back the moan. As Emmy, she wanted to give in to him right here and now. Yet as Christine, she knew that she must play it coy and cunning. Putting a hand on his chest, she pushed him away gently as she turned from him to walk back to the bench.

Gerry did all he could not to hiss as her palm pressed against his chest. All night they played a game of cat and mouse. The actors that played them brought the sexual tension between Christine and the Phantom to new heights. Being so close to Emmy had him sporting a very rigid hard-on. His costume felt as if it should have had at least a foot of material added in the pants. Keeping his voice even, he continued to sing as he followed her to the bench.

Emmy sat facing the audience, trying to be as nonchalant as she could. It wasn’t easy when your co-star was doing everything in his power to turn you on and was succeeding. She sat down and faced the audience. Gerry’s voice was mesmerizing. He had great control over it and showed no signs of shyness. She was proud of him. She could feel him approaching and she gripped the bench in preparation.

Suddenly he was behind her and his arms snaked out to pull her against his chest, his hands on her bodice right under her breasts as he half-spoke half-sang the line, “What raging fire shall flood the soul?” 

Try as she might, she couldn’t hold back the very low moan that slipped past her lips. The hardness of his chest cradled her back as his hands began to slide up over her breasts as he sang. Her whole body was on fire now. The feel of his large palms grazing over her nipples had her eyes nearly rolling back in her head. His mouth was brushing against her ear as he sang, his hot breath tingling the sensitive skin there. Then suddenly his hands began to slide back down over her breasts, over her bodice until they reached her thighs. 

Before she could protest, his hands cupped her legs as they pulled them open; caressing her thighs, as Gerry half-spoke half-sang, “The final threshold...What warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return?” 

Feeling his thumbs brush over her thighs, Emmy reached up and tried to pull the mask away from his face. Gerry quickly jerked back away from her, trying to hide his face. Then turned his head slowly to look at her as he brought his finger up and shook it as he made a tsk tsk tsk sound. Emmy then broke away from his hold and stood up. Her heart raced inside her chest. As she glanced back, she could see the tiniest hint of a smirk on Gerry’s face. He knew all too well what he was doing to her. 

Beginning her aria, Emmy turned on her charm. Turning back, she saw him still sitting on the bench. As her voice carried Christine’s song, she took one step at a time until she was walking back over to him. She could see the tension in his shoulders. Two could play this game. Singing to him, Emmy started out slow by running her hands down over his broad shoulders. She felt the muscles twitch under her fingertips, almost jumping out to meet them. Leaning over him, her hands took on a life of their own as they slid down his chest. Gerry fought a hiss as her palms brushed over him. He growled under his breath as he felt himself grow tight against the seam of his trousers and prayed that neither his body nor the pants burst. Then the unthinkable happened. Emmy’s hands moved under his own arms and her palms began stroking his thighs. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to breathe. If she kept this up, he couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t come in his pants. 

Before allowing that to happen, his hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. He tugged her to him as he stood up. They began to sing their duet as he turned her around and wrapped his strong arms around her. Emmy tried to keep her voice steady during the song when she felt Gerry’s lips brush against her ear. Covering her hands with his, Gerry slid her hands up her bodice as they brushed over her breasts. He could feel how hard her nipples were under the lace and that had him throbbing in his pants. 

He knew that this scene was almost done now. It was time for his last solo and he swallowed hard. This part always got to him. He could understand the Phantom’s yearning of a woman that society would see as too good, or in his case too young, for him. With a shaky breath, he began to sing softly to her. He began to run his fingers over her neck and face as his voice called to her. As he came to the hardest part of the song, he whipped her around to look into her eyes. He felt his voice cracking with emotion as he sang, “Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine that’s all I ask of…” 

Without warning Emmy reached up and ripped the mask and wig from Gerry, instantly revealing his deformed face to the crowd. As he looked down, she noticed the tears in his eyes and Emmy felt her own eyes water as she ached to reach and touch him in a soothing way.

All around them on the stage chaos ensued. It was the time for the Phantom to make his escape with Christine. Hauling her close to him, Gerry’s head whipped from side to side as the actors playing the police came closer. Growling low in his throat, he pulled at Emmy as the Phantom whisked Christine away in his abduction of her. They quickly ran off the stage to the back. 

Gasping for breath, Emmy turned to look at Gerry. There was a look in his eyes that sent shockwaves through her. There was something in his eyes she couldn’t place. Before she could speak, he grabbed her hand to haul her back out as their characters made their way down the dark path towards the Phantom’s lair. It was their last scene before the final costume change. She could feel Gerry’s hand shaking as he yanked her along. He sang his solo as she struggled against him. By now the sexual tension between them reached its all time peak. She restrained herself from pushing Gerry up against the wall and kissing him until she went crazy. 

The scenery changed back into the lair set and she was pushed against the wall as Gerry sang in her face. “Why? Why? Why?” Looking up in his eyes, Emmy could see real pain there. 

The curtain came down and their scene ended. They stared at each other for several seconds, not daring to say anything, as they knew their stage mikes were still on. Gerry reached up and caressed her cheek as he mouthed, “I love you.” 

She couldn’t answer him because she was whisked away by the costumer and her assistants. While David was on stage as Raoul, she had to hurry and dress into her wedding gown. With two people rushing to get her undressed, Emmy wanted to scream. She wanted to push everyone away and scream, leave me alone. The only person she wanted touching her right now was the one man she couldn’t have at this moment. 

“Hurry Emmy we don’t have much time.” Sasha, one of the assistants whispered to her. She helped Emmy into her final costume. The wedding dress she slipped into was an ornate gown. It was heavy white brocade silk. The skirt was bell shaped with a lacy petticoat and a small train. The bodice was drawn tight against her, giving her voluptuous curves. With embroidered lace along the rounded neckline, the corset she wore gave her a push so the lace brushed against the top of her breasts. Her curls came down to brush over her shoulders as the rest of her hair flowed down her back. Just as she finished dressing, she was whisked back out for the finale.

She was back in the lair scene, and the curtain was down so she couldn’t see Gerry. She found her mark with the help of a crewmember with a small flashlight. When she was on her mark, the curtain came up and light flooded the set. Gerry had his back turned to her as he stared at the ring he held in his hands. She took a deep breath and began to sing her part. Gerry’s head whipped up and he turned around to stare at her hard. 

The instant she saw Gerry she swore her knees were going to give out on her. He was wearing the same pants. The black trousers were molded to his body, hugging his thighs and doing nothing to hide the bulge. Only now he was wearing a white linen shirt that lay wide open in a large V, baring his chest. She swallowed hard as she could see the hard muscles rippling under his skin. The wig he wore was soft brown and the long hair came down to frame his face on one side, a strand coming down over a green eye. 

The next few minutes passed quickly as the scene unfolded. David appeared and put on a flawless performance as Raoul. Emmy played off well with her two leading men. David was intense in his singing as he and Gerry battled verbally. Their voices blended beautifully as they both sang to her. Gerry was incredible, as he genuinely looked angry and hurt at the same time. She sang to Gerry as she pleaded for David’s life. 

Now it was the time she both dreaded and yearned for. She stared at Gerry with tears in her eyes as she began to walk closer to him. As she focused in on Gerry, the audience seemed to disappear. Her voice wavered as she began to sing softly, the stage mike doing its job to make her voice louder. Seeing the look in Gerry’s eyes, she wasn’t sure if she could sing any louder. “Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?” She approached Gerry and swallowed hard as she blinked away her tears. “God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!”

Gerry stared at her, waiting for her to make her move. The next thing he knew Emmy reached up to caress his cheek. Touching him, the spark they had been trying to keep at bay all night flared up. She slipped her hand behind his neck to cup it as she pulled his head down to hers. Her lips brushed over his lightly at first. The instant that their lips touched Gerry let out the moan he had been holding. The kiss was supposed to be innocent with Emmy leading it. Instead, Gerry’s tongue barged its way past her lips to taste her. Her tongue was there instantly, meeting his. Emmy deepened the kiss, needing more of him. Her other hand went to his chest, her fingers sliding up against his skin. Their tongues slid against each other, searching for the release they so desperately needed. It killed Gerry not to touch her everywhere. God he needed her, now more than ever. As they kissed, they forgot everyone and everything around them. All that mattered was that he was kissing her. 

Suddenly thunderous applause went up around them, surrounding them in the roaring sound of the clapping. Emmy was startled as the kiss broke. She took a quick peek around and found that everyone was standing up, clapping. She fought hard to keep the shy smile off her face. When she looked up into Gerry’s eyes, she saw a look of pure pride staring back at her. Once she saw that she knew they had done it.

* * * * * *

  
The wine and the champagne were flowing as easily as the compliments at the extravagant party after the show. The show had been a hit and the buzz on everyone’s lips was the stunning performances by its two stars. The room was filled with reporters foaming at the mouth about how Gerry Butler had indeed turned himself into a true actor. It was not only a celebration of opening night, but it was a birthday party for Gerry that Andrew was throwing for him. Emmy rolled her eyes as she heard one such conversation as she walked past two of them. “Must be from the Scottish Press.” She muttered. 

“Emmy!” 

Emmy looked up to find Andrew making his way toward her in a hurry. A tired smile found its way to her face as she walked up to her producer and composer. “Hello Andrew. So how did I do?” she asked with a shaky laugh. For some reason his opinion matted a lot to her. Phantom was his baby and she didn’t want to let him down. 

Andrew gave the young woman a brief hug as he chuckled. “You were marvelous my dear. Simply breathtaking. You made Christine come alive yet again!” He beamed at her. 

Emmy blushed as she gave him a shy smile. “I had great leading men to work off with.” She tried to shrug it off.

“Ah yes speaking of your leading man, I can’t tell you how proud I am of Gerard. Tonight I was so enthralled in the Don Juan scene than I ever have been at any other performance. The two of you have such chemistry.” Andrew took her hands and patted them. “I knew I was on the right path asking this favor of both of you. I don’t know how to thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m having the time of my life here in London. I mean it’s only the first show. We have two months of this yet.” Emmy giggled. 

Before Andrew could respond, he heard his name called. “I must go. I shall see you in a while my dear.” He gave her another brief hug before scurrying off. 

Emmy shook her head in silent laughter as she turned to walk to the back of the large banquet room. All around her people were soaking in the fun of a wonderful opening night. It reminded her very much of the after Oscar parties in Hollywood. Normally she enjoyed a good party but after tonight’s performance, she was tired. That and she needed Gerry. During the show, the only time they spoke was on stage. 

As she brushed past some of her castmates, she tried to look for him but he was nowhere to be found. She had done so many interviews since she walked off the stage that her head was spinning. Every time she went to go look for Gerry, someone else was pulling her in another direction. This was the worst kind of torture. Needing a few moments to herself, she walked towards the very back. The whole atmosphere tonight was of the Opera Populaire. She walked over and stood near the heavy crimson drapes that separated one room from the other. Behind her was the room where some of her interviews had taken place. It was quiet and out of the way of the partygoers. 

Coming from another part of the room Gerry smiled politely and waved to his well-wishers. He thanked all the people that wished him a Happy Birthday as well. He had cut the extravagant cake that Andrew had ordered for him an hour ago and was quite full now. He had just done an interview with a magazine, and he was glad it was over. His green eyes scanned the room. Suddenly his eyes reached towards the back and he couldn’t help but smirk. Emmy was standing alone, looking very much like she was out of place at such an event. Seeing her, he felt his body tighten up. Their little mock foreplay session on stage had taken a toll on his body. He wanted her badly. The weeks leading up to tonight had nearly killed them both. Opening night was here and gone. Now the only thing on his mind was Emmy. Right now, the only thoughts his mind could conjure up was being buried inside her, kissing her until morning. With a determined look in his eyes and a smirk on his face, he began to walk over to her. 

Checking her watch for the umpteenth time, Emmy sighed. Gerry wasn’t here and she really was tired. She made the decision immediately to go make her excuses to Andrew. She was ready to call it a night when she felt a hand come out of the curtain to wrap around her wrist. She was pulled back against the curtain into a dark corner of the room. Then she heard it, the voice calling to her. 

“Either you come with me now or I’ll be forced to take drastic measures. I want you Emmanuelle. I am hard and throbbing and am getting tired of this game.” Gerry’s voice whispered in his ear, made huskier by the need of his body and his thick Scottish burr. 

“What measures?” Emmy licked her lips, hoping no one would notice the little scene going on. That was when she felt a pair of soft lips take her earlobe between them and suckle gently. She bit her lip to hold back the moan that was fighting to get out. 

“I could take you right here from behind and no one would even know.” Gerry whispered, his words taunting her. She knew she should be shocked at such an idea, but instead it enflamed her. “Come with me now, or I cure us both of the torture that we are putting ourselves through.” Just to prove his point she felt him reach down to run his hands over her bottom, suddenly pulling her back against him so she could feel how hard he was. “You try my patience. Make your choice.”   



End file.
